Battle Between the Heart and Mind
by RussianGoddess
Summary: What happens when a new student comes to Hogwarts with many secrets in her past that'll make her decide between good and evil? Will these secrets save or destroy the Wizarding World?
1. Jacqueline Mireille

**A/N: Ok so this is my first fan fic. So yeah. NEways, this story has been in the back of my head for sometime now so I decided to write it out. Warning: you should know that I probably will not update often. School and stuff… Anyway, enjoy.**

It was the third week of August and Harry was itching to get back to school. He hadn't had an eventful summer other than passing his apparition test. Ron's dad received a raise and the whole family (other than Fred, George, and Percy) went to Italy and wouldn't be back until the end of the summer. Hermione was at her aunt's wedding in France and would come back later in the week.

Basically, Harry was locked up at the Dursley's. Even though he was of age and had the right to do anything he wanted, he couldn't take a step outside, for Voldemort was still out there.

Sitting with his head on top of his crossed arms on the window sill, Harry stared into the might sky. His thoughts were all focused upon the upcoming school year. It would be Harry's last year there. But what would be after that? Would he continue battling Voldemort until one of them died?

"Ah," gasped Harry. His hand immediately upon his scar. It had been hurting on and off during the summer.

Suddenly his attention was directed to the sky, where he saw his tawny white owl flying toward the window. Harry opened it and the warm night air flowed into the room. Hedwig landed gracefully by Harry and let the message be untied from her leg. Harry unrolled the piece of parchment and recognized Ron's writing.

"Harry,

Got you note. We're having a fantastic time. Italy is terrific. The humid climate is eating away at me. Everyone says hi.

See you at school,

Ron

P.S. Remind me to never take Pig on vacation again!"

Harry smiled and went back to his previous position.

The last week passed not too slowly. Harry met up with Hermione and Ron in Diagon Alley two days before school. While purchasing books, Harry listened to Ron who wouldn't shut up about Italy. When Ron finished, Hermione jumped in about the wedding. The rest of the weekend was spent at the Burrow. Harry had his trunk transferred from the Dursley's.

Sunday came all too quickly. At 11:00, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were waving good bye to Mrs. Weasley. When the Station was behind them, the lot went to find an empty compartment. All were filled except one which contained one girl who was sound asleep. After dropping their trunks off, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went off on Prefect duties.

When they returned they heard the once sleeping girl say, "You're Harry Potter!"

Harry didn't have time to answer as his friends came in. As Ron sat down next to Harry, he rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Not another fan." He then received a punch in the shoulder from Ginny.

"No, I'm not a fan," answered the girl, obviously hearing Ron. Then to Harry with a barely noticeable smirk, "But I've heard of you greatness." Bringing attention to everyone, she introduced herself, "My name is Jacqueline Mireille and I transferred to Hogwarts this year from a school in France. I'm in the 7th year. I've been sorted into my house just two days ago. I'm in…"

"Let me guess," interrupted Ron, "Slytherin." At that comment, he received the evil eye from the girls, but Harry stifled a laugh.

"So you're nice I can see," said Jacqueline with a laugh, sensing through the remarks that Ron was good natured. "I'm in Gryffindor."

Everyone went quiet. Ron then tried to make up for his past comment. "I just thought that…" and then he mumbled something about "you sound like," and, "you look like".

Well, Jacqueline did resemble a Slytherin. She had long black hair. Her face pale and had a certain sharpness to it. Her eyes were green and dull when not smiling. She also held an arrogant tone around her. Her face expression could not be read and her eyes rarely gave away her thoughts.

Before Ron could stop mumbling, everyone burst out laughing. All of them introduced themselves and Ginny introduced Ron, who was still angry for making a fool of himself. They also talked about each person's background; Hermione coming from the Muggle world, Harry being who he is, and the Weasleys. They especially talked about the twins and their shop. The four friends described Hogwarts to Jacqui. All the teachers and how you need to avoid Snape as much as possible. It turned out, that Jacqueline was taking the same classes as Harry and had the ambition of becoming an Auror.

They kept talking and burst out laughing every so often. At one of those outburst, the compartment door slid open and there stood none other than Draco Malfoy with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Got nothing else better to do than to roll on the floor, Weasley?" smirked Malfoy, looking at Ron, who was on the floor with Ginny on top of him. The train lurched again and Harry almost fell on top of the Weasley siblings. "Well it probably is cleaner than the one in your home."

"Stuff it, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

Malfoy glanced at Harry and then to Jacqueline. Smirking again, he left.

"Who was that?" asked Jacqui.

"Malfoy. Slytherin. Best avoid him too," said Hermione darkly. "He thinks he is better than everybody else, being pure blood and all." Hermione the told Jacqueline about all of the encounters with him and how he made fun of them and the Weasleys'.

Jacqueline thought, laughed, and then assumed a serious expression. She got up and headed outside.

"Malfoy!" she called after the slender figure of the Slytherin.

"What is she doing?" Hermione whispered to Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Ron shrugged and pushed his sister off of himself and stood up.

Draco turned around with a neutral expression on his face.

Jacqueline began to talk at a faster tempo than she usually would have, "From what I've heard, I came to the understanding that you are this important and high ranking identity around the castle. I don't mind the put-down comments, but rudeness gets on my last nerve."

"Rudeness?" Malfoy asked, eyebrows raised and arms crossed in front of him.

"Yes, rudeness! Being the person that you are," Malfoy gave a smirk at that comment, "I would have thought that you'd have the decency to introduce yourself to anew student, such as myself, and not disregard them completely."

Malfoy was stunned at the lecture he was being given. Reluctantly he uncrossed his arms and walked up to Jacqui with hand outstretched. "I'm…"

"Malfoy. I know. My name is Mireille, since it seems you have a liking to last names. So I'll leave it at that," said Jacqueline and shook his hand. Before she turned around to go back to her Gryffindor friends, she said seriously, "I suggest you wash that hand right away."

"Why?" asked Draco cautiously looking down at his hand. By now students' heads were sticking our into the hall to see what was going on.

And with a twinkle in her eye and a soft smile she answered, "Because after toughing the hand of a mudblood, a pureblood like yourself might want to wash it."

"Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant," exclaimed Ron as Jacqueline sat down next to him, smiling. "I think that was the first time I saw Malfoy stunned with nothing to say back."

"Won't be the last," said Jacqueline with a laugh.

"You know he'll have his revenge. Half the school just witnessed this. This'll the first thing they'll be talking about when we get up to the castle," said Hermione through laughter.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," said Harry and he and Jacqui shook hands. But when his hand touched hers, his scar prickled. Harry disregarded it though when he heard Ginny exclaim, "That is a beautiful pendant! Is it charmed to glow red at times," noticing that when Harry and Jacqui were shaking hands it was glowing red, "May I see it?"

Jacqueline looked down at the small heart shaped pendant around her neck, paled a bit in the face, and shook her head slowly, "No, this is really special to me and I can't part with it. And it is charmed to glow red some times." The pendant was small, less than half an inch squared. In the center was a heart shaped onyx stone surrounded by a silver frame made into intricate designs.


	2. Strange Beginnings

**A/N: This chapter kinda let me set up the dark path for Jacqueline and all her relations. There are still a few things I need to think through for her and it ties in with everything else. Enjoy and Review. **

"Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore, rising from the staff table after dinner. "I would like to welcome all the 1st years that will embark upon a journey that may carry them to new discoveries. In addition, I would like to introduce a new student to Hogwarts. Ms. Mireille is starting her seventh year here. She is in Gryffindor. Also, I welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Skarelli." Applause rang out in the Great Hall and a tall round man, dressed in deep purple robes stood up. He had straw colored hair and the kindest eyes. "Now, we all need to take caution this year. The Dark Forest on the edge of the castle grounds is off limit to everyone. No one is allowed outside the castle after dark. And now, your beds await you." The students got up and a thunder of voices irrupted in the Great Hall.

The next morning at breakfast, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Jacqueline were discussing the schedules.

"We've got Herbology this morning with Charms following it," declared Hermonie.

"And a fwee perod betdeen… that and lunch," said Ron through mouthfuls of eggs and toast.

"Oh, listen to this," said Harry grimly, "Double potions this afternoon; an evening with Snape fawning over his precious Slytherins and taking points away from Gryffindor."

Everyone nodded glumly in agreement. After breakfast, they headed outside for Herbology. That morning they talked about plants in potion making and how to collect the most dangerous and rare types of plants. The lesson then followed up with hands on experience. Less than five minutes later, curse words were flying around and people were running around, away from a chasing plant or vine.

The lesson ended with a class with ripped robes, red faces, and fifteen inches of homework of the importance of plants in potions and how to collect them.

"I swear, Professor Sprout has lost it," mumbled Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I don't see why you should complain," said Jacqui, who was the cleanest out of the four of them. "In my opinion, things like this build character."

"And what else builds character?" asked Ron, "Harry going against You-Know-Who year after year." Hermione shed an evil look, but Harry gave out a chuckle.

"Well…" said Jacqui thinking. "I don't know. What do you want from me? Oi!" And she stormed off to Charms.

"She will take some getting used to," said Ron with Harry's agreement. Hermione didn't say anything, within her own world thinking.

**A/N: Ok, quick note. I'm going to skip most of the description of Charms and go straight to their free period. If you're disappointed then too those looking forward to a boring charms period, Deal With IT. Sorry. Now on with the chapter.**

Charms didn't go too well. They were practicing charming things nonverbally. Hermione almost managed turning her feather from white to purple. Ron and Harry didn't get anywhere at all. Jacqueline's attempt to charm the feather went perfectly and earned Gryffindor fifteen points. Hermione wasn't happy and went off to Arithmacy in a bad mood, while Ron, Harry, and Jacqueline had a free period.

"What's that thorny red plant that kept chasing me in class today called?" asked Ron.

"It was a Siberian Rose, Ron," answered Harry, then to Jacqueline, "What are you working on?"

"Oh, I'm…" said Jacqui, completely caught off guard, "I'm…" she looked down at her work, "I'm writing a letter to a relative."

"Right," said Ron, taking point of that. "And when will you do your homework?"

"Probably tomorrow, it is due Wednesday. I've got more important things to do now and fifteen inches isn't much. You just need to know how to ramble on."

"Isn't much!" said Harry and Ron in unison.

"Yeah."

"Well, we'll definitely have another essay from Snape on how wonderful potion making is," said Ron with a snicker.

"Don't you have to get back to that thorny red plant?" asked Jacqui, eyebrows raised.

"Worse than Hermione," with a barely audible mumble Ron went back to his work and Jacqueline chuckled to herself.

At lunch the group was joined by Hermione who was in an uproar about the work she had to have finished by tomorrow.

"Why'd you even take that bloody class?" asked Ron.

"I like it, thank you very much," said Hermione.

"Mail's here," said Harry breaking the happy pair's starring contest.

All the students looked up to see owls soaring above their heads. A plain brown owl dropped off the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione and a beautiful black owl landed in front of Jacqueline who paled at the sight of it.

"Well, are you going to take the message from it?" asked Harry.

Jacqui hesitantly took the piece of parchment from the owl who took off after ward. She unrolled the letter and began to read it to herself, **_"Jacqueline,_**

_**I am content that you are enjoying yourself at Hogwarts, but do not forget the task you were assigned. I will write to you as often as I find suitable."**_

After Jacqueline finished reading the letter, the words turned red and the letter burned to an end and her pendant turned red for a few seconds but then dimmed again.

"What was that about?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"A letter from a relative," answered Jacqueline looking at Harry with curiosity in her gaze, but he didn't notice.

"What's new?" asked Harry quietly as Hermione opened up the paper.

"Well, there has been another Death Eater sighting not far off from London. The Ministry is in an uproar. Take a look for yourself," and Hermione handed Harry the paper.

Harry fumbled with the paper when his hand touched his scar. "What's wrong mate?" asked Ron.

"Does it hurt?" asked Hermione.

Jacqueline remained silent, her gaze transfixed on Harry.

"Some what," said Harry.

At that, Jacqui's gaze fell upon her pendant which remained black.

"Ready to die are we Potter? It would be such a loss for the Ministry to find out that the Boy Who Lived actually isn't living any more," rang out the clear voice of Draco Malfoy.

The four friends looked at the Slytherin. "Why should you care, Malfoy?" said Jacqueline coldly scanning his face trying to figure out why this figure looks so familiar. "Do you think that you would really care if Harry died this instant?"

Draco took a step closer and lowered his voice looking from Jacqueline to Hermione, "You mud bloods are all alike," not liking to be corrected.

"Hey," snapped Jacqueline, "Some of the greatest wizards of all time are mud bloods."

"Name one," said Malfoy walking into the perfectly set trap.

"I think I'll save you the embarrassment," said Jacqueline and gave Draco a pointed look. The Slytherine's eyes grew big and he stormed out the Great Hall, having lost for the second time that year.

"Brilliantly played," said Ron quietly.

"Thanks," said Jacqui, also quietly.

Lunch was spent in silence after that encounter, except the occasional Gryffindor asking Harry about Quidditch tryouts. After lunch the Gryffindors had another free period. Hermione sat by the fireplace scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Even Jacqueline worked on her Herbology essay. When the hour was up they were reluctant to leave the comforts of the Common Room. They got up, though groggily, and headed down to the dungeons.

They entered and sat down in the back. Their class was small, containing only five Gryffindors, one Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff, and three Slytherin. Soon after everyone got settled, Snape walked into the dungeon and scrutinized every member of the classroom.

"I see only a few of you have made it into my N.E.W.T. Potions. I would like to inform you that if you can't keep an average of and Acceptable in here then you will risk being suspended from this class. Today we will be making Firepower Potion. You end result will be a black liquid. It's close to something Muggles call gun powder. Their use for gun powder is for guns which they use for defense. The Firepower Potion, when consumed, will let you control anything hot and you will be able to issue fire from the tips of your fingers. The instructions are on the board," and with a wave of his hand, the directions appeared on the board. "By the end of class I expect to have a sample of your potion which will be half way finished." Snape scanned the room again, starred at the Gryffindors and not finding any reason for deducting points said, "You may begin."

A scratching of quills immediately began as everyone struggled to write down the directions without mistake. Then one by one, people began to come up to take ingredients. By the end of the first hour the dungeon was filled with black, white, and gray smoke. Harry's cauldron contained a liquid of lilac color which was supposed to be lime green at that stage, Ron's wasn't any better for it looked like some sort of mud with things floating in it. Hermione barely managed to achieve the lime green. Jacqueline mean while, was on the last step of the directions for the day and was lazily stirring the potion. Malfoy on the other side of the classroom was bending over his caldron, clearly having done something wrong. Twenty minutes before class time was over, Jacqueline walked up to Snape's desk with a sample of her potion which was a deep red.

Snape looked up with disbelief in his eye. He looked from Jacqueline to the bottle sitting in her hand. "Yes?"

"I am finished for the day, sir," said Jacqueline with the outmost warm attitude.

Snape took the sample from her and starred at it, "Very well, Ms. …" He went blank. The dungeon sat in silence before Jacqueline said, "Ms. Mireille, sir. I'm new here."

"Right then, Ms. Mireille. Clear out your caldron and wait until class is over," said the Professor softly. Thankful that the girl didn't say anything else he turned his attention to the work in front of him.

Jacqueline headed back to her seat and had her work space cleaned in five minutes. Towards the end of class, Snape put up the homework on the board and everyone left.

"Twenty! Twenty inches on how the Firepower Potion is useful and where you can use it," exclaimed Ron as they walked to dinner.

No one answered his complaint. All thinking that if this was only the beginning of the year, then what would the homework would be at the end of the year. At dinner they talked about Quidditch, tomorrow's lessons, and just random topics.

That night after dinner, everybody headed back up to the Common Room. Most of the people stayed around to work on homework or to catch up. Harry and Ron decided upon a game of Wizards Chess. Hermione settled by the fireplace with Ginny to talk and get some homework done. Jacqueline sat by herself in a corner by the window reading quietly. Toward nine, people began to go to bed. By ten everyone except Jacqui had gone to bed. She sat there quietly in her own thoughts, starring into the night. She then sang to her self softly, "Everywhere I go, all the places that I've been

Every smile is a new horizon on a land I've never seen

There are people around the world different faces different names

But there's one true emotion that reminds me we're the same…" With that she sighed and headed up to the dormitory.

**A/N: Yay! All written in one day. I feel kinda proud. Don't ask. This last part is a little awkward but I had to put it in there. It's from the song Let's Talk About Love.**

**I'll work on the next chapter that introduces the new DADA teacher. **

_**Special thanks to superspunky7 who has been editing these chapters. Ooh, I have my own editor, SWEET. I don't know what I would do without her. Send her your thanks because otherwise you would be saying, huh? And that didn't make sense. THANK YOU superspunky7. **_


	3. More Strange Beginnings

**A/N: As I've been writing these chapters out, I've getting ideas for things that can happen. So I'm WARNING you now that my chapters might get more twisted and evil. Especially the Christmas chapter which I took the liberty to write in Lit. today. Review. **

Breakfast went by pleasantly and everyone was in a cheerful mood. Every 7th year was prepared to face McGonagall in Transfiguration. Their first lesson of the year was simpler than they imagined. All they did was practice pronouncing the spells which were longer and sounded like other spells (one mistake might mean disaster). Their only homework was to practice the pronunciations and make a list of spells that sounded the same and what they did.

After Transfiguration, the seventh years had two free hours before lunch. They were spent doing homework.

"I have one inch left on my Herbology essay and there is nothing else I can think of," groaned Ron. "Any input?"

"It would be best if you did it yourself Ron," said Hermione absent mindedly.

Ron hopefully looked at Harry who shook his head and pointed at his own essay.

"Let me see it," said Jacqueline putting down her Potions.

"Jacqueline! He should do it himself. What happened to that character?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Who said I'm going to do it for him? Trust me when I hand this back, the only handwriting that you'll see will be Ron's." Hermione didn't answer not believing her. Jacqueline read through the essay. Then she began to cross lines out and put new lines in and rewrote some. She then waved her wand over the parchment and the crossed put words disappeared. The words left arranged themselves neatly and took up the appearance of Ron's handwriting.

"How'd you do that?" asked Ron, receiving his finished essay.

"Magic," said Jacqueline. Then to Hermione with a smirk, "Just as I promised, Ron's handwriting and not mine."

"It even sounds like you, Ron," said Harry, looking at the piece of parchment.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Hermione, "It's not right."

"Who cares," said Ron amazed. "You've got to show me how to do that."

"It's simple magic, really. I'm amazed you hadn't been taught it."

"I'm going to the library," scowled Hermione.

"What is her problem?" asked Ron and Harry shrugged.

The three returned to work. Toward lunch, Ron had a couple inches done for Snape. Harry was half way through his Potions, where as Jacqueline was finished with hers.

"How does she do it?" asked Ron of Harry in a whisper as they followed Jacqueline to the Great Hall. Harry shrugged.

When they arrived, Hermione was already there and was talking to Ginny. When the three sat down, she grew quiet.

Jacqueline straight out asked, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said lightly.

Jacqueline wanted to press her, but was interrupted by Ginny. "I just came from Skarelli's. Most fun class ever; doesn't notice anything. There was paper flying across the room along with paper airplanes. You'd think he'd notice. He's not only blind, but he's also deaf. Doesn't hear anything that we say behind him, and we say it pretty loudly. He teaches well. I'm serious," said Ginny to Harry and Ron's look of disbelief. "You'll see for yourselves. Oh, and bring lots of paper." And she left the table. Ron and Harry exchanged glances as the mail came in.

No mail came for Harry, Ron, or Hermione, but the same black owl dropped off a letter, sealed with a golden snake. Jacqueline paled yet again, but took the letter. She opened it and read to herself, **_"Jacqueline,_**

_**I can see progress is under way. I want you to pay careful attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts even when Dumbledore hired that fool. But that is soon to change. Report to me immediately after your lesson is finished. If I have time I will drop in personally. Do not forget your assignments."**_

The letter dropped out Jacqui's hand and Ron immediately seized it.

_What did he mean that was soon to change. What destiny could await the new professor? And is he really going to walk into class? Can't be. Half the world is on the look out for him. Probably sucks to be famous. _

"What's this all about," asked Ron.

"Huh?" said Jacqueline returning from her thoughts.

"The letter?"

"Oh, it's from a relative. He is sorta mental," she said snatching the letter from Harry.

"Right," said Ron.

They finished lunch and headed off to DADA. The class was full of chatter. Every one talking about the new Professor and if he really is the joke everyone claims him to be. They were interrupted by a slamming door as Professor Skarelli entered.

"Quiet," he bellowed and a silence rang out immediately. "Good. Just making sure I can get your attention when I need to. I am Professor Skarelli. Now please put your books away. I would like to start out with a small warm up. Now if you could stand up and get into pairs we could work on blocking spells. Now, with your partner, aim a spell at the other and the second should be able to block it. But try to keep friendly. A simple disarming spell will be suitable."

There was a ruffling of robes and everybody got into pairs. Harry paired with Ron and Hermione was with Jacqueline next to them.

"You may begin," said the Professor and sat behind his desk.

**A/N Ok, warning you for chapters ahead. Most of the spells will be in either German, Portuguese, or Italian. 'cause my computer can't translate into Latin. I know that I can look up half the spells in the HP books but being the lazy self that I am, I won't. Sucks I know. NEways, on with the chapter. **

"Entwaffnen Sie," rang out voices and a few people flew back. Most were able to deflect the spell.

In a few minutes the students shifted from disarming spells to more serious ones. There were no injuries yet though, so the Professor didn't say anything.

"Malfoy is having too much fun," grunted Ron, back to back with Hermione aiming a spell at Harry. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin, a couple feet away. His partner kept running away from the aimed spell and continued to change his positioning. In five minutes, a spell hit Jacqueline and she flew back and hit the wall, falling to the ground with glass bottles falling from the shelves. Every one froze. The Professor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed over to find an unconscious Jacqui lying on the floor with blood covering her face.

"whose spell was this?" asked the Professor shakily and a not so bold Malfoy stepped forward. "You, detention and take her up to the hospital wing. Stay with her until she wakes. Everyone else in your seats. Books open to page twenty five."

Everyone took their seats quietly and a shaken Draco Malfoy took Jacqueline to the Hospital Wing.

_It's the second day of school and I'm already in detention. My problem is that I love the Dark Arts too much. If only stupid Zabini didn't run away from my spells and stood in one place and blocked in the first place I wouldn't be in this mess. _Draco looked down at his robes. _Both literally and figuratively. Dad's going to kill me. _He climbed more steps and looked down at the limp body he was carrying. _Stupid Gryffindor, all of them are. Always in my way. Why does she look so familiar? There's no way I've seen her before school. _

He then came to the Hospital Wing. He went inside and called out for Madam Pomfrey. She came out of her office and rushed over to Draco and motioned for him to lay Jacqui on the bed. "How did this happen?"

"Spell gone awry in class," replied Draco quietly. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked next dropping into a nearby chair thinking if his detention depended on the Gryffindor's state.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to clean up all the blood and see how serious the injury is. It is the head she hit." Draco groaned and followed every movement Madam Pomfrey made.

An hour later, Jacqueline's eyes flickered open. "What happened?" she said softly and startled Draco who was sitting patiently starring out the window. "You were hit by a spell in DADA," replied he coolly not looking at her.

Jacqueline's gaze fell upon the blonde and she said coldly, "You! What are you doing here?"

"Teacher's orders not to leave your side until you awake. Since you're conscious I'm free to go," and Draco stood up

"Could you please call Madam Pomfrey," said Jacqueline weakly.

Draco turned around and stared at her not doing anything. "I asked nicely so you have no reason to turn me down," said Jacqueline at a whisper loosing strength quickly. _Actually you do have reasons to turn me down, but just do it. _

Draco turned towards Madame Pomfrey's office and called out her name. The witch came out and walked over to Jacqui. With one last glance at Jacqui, Draco left. Half an hour later, Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked in.

"Malfoy left has he," said Ron getting angry at the thought of what happened because of the Slytherin.

Jacqueline nodded.

"How're you feeling," asked Hermione sitting down on the bed and giving Jacqui's hand a squeeze.

"Have been better," she said softly smiling feebly. "You guess should go to your next class. I don't want you to be late because of me."

"We don't have class next. Astronomy isn't until after dinner. The only N.E.W.T. level class going right now, that we haven't attended yet, is Care of Magical Creatures and we're not taking that," said Harry.

"How much work do we have for DADA? Probably a lot with the whole accident," said Jacqueline.

"What you need to do is relax," said Hermione standing up. "We'll be back later to check up on you."

Jacqueline smiled and her three friends left, waving good bye.

**A/N I decided to cut off the chapter here and plus superspunky7 suggested I do so. Please review. Next chapter should be put up either over the weekend or Tuesday. **


	4. Work, Work Detention?

**-A/N: Yall got lucky. I thought I was going to update Tuesday, but the computer turned out to be available today. I swear, you better like this chapter, it took for ever to write. I have been on writer's block for it since I've been finishing up Ch.2 and beginning to write Ch. 3. Oy! Anyways, enjoy and REVIEW.**

Jacqueline was out of the hospital by Thursday before lunch, but didn't attend classes that day. At lunch, Hermione filled her in of what happened over the week and what was assigned for homework. She had to turn the following in on Monday:

**Herbology: **15 inches on importance of plants in potions and where you can locate them.

10 inches on the Petal Vine

**Charms: **practice nonverbal spells

**Potions: **20 inches on how the Firepower Potion is useful

20 inches on the Sleeping Draught

**Transfiguration: **List of spells that sound the alike and what they do

30 inches on long spells for Transfiguring and why they're useful

**DADA: **15 inches on why it's important to be concentrating when attacked

15 inches on the Crucio spell

**Astronomy: **Star chart of the Northern Hemisphere

"How much work did you finish?" asked Harry after Astronomy.

"Well," replied Jacqueline, sorting through the piles of parchment in front of her, "I finished Herbology, Charms, and Potions. I'm half way through the Transfiguration essay."

"You should go rest. This is your first day out of the hospital," said Hermione.

"I think I'll finish. I only have 5 inches left," said Jacqui with a sigh.

"Well, good night then," said Harry and Ron. Hermione stayed and sat down by Jacqueline, thinking. No one said anything until Jacqueline finished her essay 10 minutes later.

"You've sat there in silence for the past ten minutes," said Jacqui, organizing her homework.

"Well," began Hermione, uncertain, "I need help." Jacqueline stopped her movements and looked up at Hermione with a stunned expression on her face, but she calmly replied, "With what?"

"The potions essay."

"Alright. Any part of it?" asked Jacqueline going back to organizing her homework.

"Well, I can't understand what he wants from us; the cause, the effect, ingredients, history. What!" she exclaimed getting angry.

"What I did, was I put parts of all those topics into the essay. See here," and Jacqueline handed Hermione her essay. The other read through it and then remarked quietly, "This is really good." She then starred out the window, "I could never match up to this."

"Hermione, look," said Jacqueline kindly, "This is not about trying to be as good as someone else or the best at everything. That is way too much pressure. Concentrate on being the best you can be. And if you need any help, just ask." Hermione looked at Jacqui in a whole new way. Never would she have thought that she could be so considerate.

"Thanks. I knew you wouldn't make a big deal out of this. And I would be grateful if you could tutor me in potions. It's just, from the time you came here I've felt challenged and in second place. You've seemed to know everything and be good in everything."

Jacqueline gave a sad laugh. "I know it may seem like it, but it takes time and hard work for me to pull that off."

"Why?"

Jacqueline thought for a minute then answered, "It's hard for me to explain. It's the way I was brought up; to be the best and excel in everything. My godfather wants me to be the finest witch of all time."

Towards the end of Sunday, Jacqueline had her homework finished, including the things that were assigned on Friday. The trio was long finished and was relaxing in the common room. Ron and Harry were involved in a game of chess. Hermione was looking through a copy of Hogwarts: A History. Jacqui was sitting in an armchair starring into the flaming coals in the fireplace. Eventually, she got bored and scooped up her homework.

"I think I'll pay a visit to the professors," she said crossly. As she descended to the dungeons, Jacqui dropped back into thought.

_This weekend has been too peaceful. I would have been written to by this time._

Jacqui was incredibly worried. Worried what was in store for her.

Jacqueline opened the dungeon door and entered. Her gaze directly fell on a student bending over a caldron. He looked up and hissed, "Mireille." She returned coldly, "Malfoy."

With out another word, she walked up to Snape and said in her sweetest tone, "I've finished the assignments I've missed and thought of turning them in earlier. Thinking it would be a convenience to you."

Snape stared at her cooly and said, "I thought I said Monday?"

Assuming an apologetic expression, she said, "Well, I thought you would prefer to have them in earlier and…"

"When I said to turn them in Monday, I meant it would be convenient for me to have them Monday, Mireille," said Snape tranquilly.

"Very well, sir, I'll turn them in Monday," said Jacqueline turning to leave with a hurt tune, even though she couldn't care less.

Snape then did what he never thought he would. He softened his voice and said, "Since you're here I'll take it, but do not make a habit of this."

A satisfied smile, almost evil spread across Jacqueline's face before she turned around with a grateful expression.

"Thank you, sir."

_A Gryffindor, evil? No way, _thought Draco.

Just when Jacqueline was about to leave, a black owl flew in and landed in front of Jacqueline and by Draco's bubbling caldron. She staggered forward and Draco could've sworn that fear displayed itself on Jacqueline's face. She took the letter with the golden snake seal and opened it.

"I think I know that owl," said Snape and Jacqui froze and mumbled, "Oh, no. Fuck."

"Ms. Mireille."

"Yes, sir?" she said turning around, pale as death. Snape left his desk and stood in front of his student trying to enter her mind.

"Have you talked to your godfather lately?" Jacqueline's eyes grew big and it seemed that she was going to faint and minute.

"My godfather!" she gasped. Snape nodded slowly. Jacqueline's hands came to her heart and took a step back almost knocking Draco's work over.

"Watch it!" Malfoy said, but Jacqui seemed not to hear him.

"Sir, I know it's not my place to say what I'm going say, but-"

"Then it's better you didn't say it at all."

Jacqueline took a deep, angry breath and said, "But how dare you even think that. Me, communicate with my godfather? If that was so, I wouldn't be here, in this school, underneath the nose of the greatest sorcerer of all time, Albus Dumbledore. Oy! My godfather!" finished Jacqueline seething with anger.

Snape and Malfoy were taken aback. A student had never yelled at a professor in this fashion before. Malfoy then sneered.

_She's gonna get it now. Wonder who this important godfather is._

His thoughts traveled to his childhood, but he didn't linger on them.

"I think 20 points for yelling at a teacher is suitable," said Snape.

"What!" exploded Jacqueline not able to sustain herself. "You insult me and take points away from my house. Sir, that is-"

"Silence. 10 more points from Gryffindor and four Fridays with me should cure that temper of yours," bellowed Snape, "And no mention of this to anyone. Anyone," said Snape looking at Malfoy who nodded.

Jacqueline stormed out of the dungeon with her letter and homework in hand.

"Out of my way," she yelled at a few 1st years that immediately scrambled to the side.

When Jacqueline entered the Common Room, all eyes were upon her as she flew past everyone with daggers in her eyes to the Girls' dormitories.

"I better go see what's wrong," said Hermione with Ginny following her. When the two entered, Jacqueline was lying on her bed, crying into her pillow.

"Jacqui?" said Hermione sitting on the edge of the bed. The girl didn't answer. While Hermione tried to find out what had happened, Ginny picked up the scattered parchment which was Jacqui's homework.

"Snape's homework is not here," remarked Ginny. Hermione looked from Ginny to Jacqui.

"Jacqui, want to tell me what happened in the dungeons?" Hermione asked. Jacqui nodded and tried to explain. All the two girls could make out was "homework," a couple mentionings about a "godfather," "yelling," and "Snape and Malfoy."

"Let her cry it out," said Hermione softly getting up.

"But," said Ginny not wanting to leave Jacqui like this.

"She'll be fine. She's got a strong mind and character."

With that they left.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron looking up from the chess game.

"We don't know," said Ginny. "She's crying and we couldn't get anything out of her."

"All we know," began Hermione, "Is that Snape's homework is gone. She said only five words; homework, godfather, yelling, Snape, and Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" said Ron and Harry in unison causing people to look at them.

"Yes. What I think is that Jacqui was turning her homework in and Snape yelled at her. Why? I do not know," said Hermione.

"And how does godfather and Malfoy fit into this?" asked Ron. Before he could receive an answer they heard a crash come from the girls' dormitory. In a second, Jacqueline rushed out, pale. The whole common room looked at her.

"Has anyone," said Jacqui, "_anyone_, seen my heart shaped pendant?" There was a murmur of no's and shaking of heads. People then returned to their work.

Jacqueline walked up to her four friends and said, "Could you please help me look for it?"

The four of them sat there starring at the transformation that took place in Jacqueline. The once proud, arrogant, and fearless girl had no trace of that left. She stood before them with tears covering her face and fear behind her eyes. Coming out of their shock, all four got up.

Hours later, the five met again in the Common Room. Jacqueline looked with hope upon them, but all shook their heads. Jacqui half sat, half fell onto the couch behind her. She looked as if someone petrified her. Her face was pale as death itself. Her eyes displayed fear and defeat.

"Why is this pendant so important?" asked Ginny.

Jacqueline's eyes lifted and looked at her friends. "It was given to me by my godfather," answered she, her voice hollow.

**A/N: Ok, before you say anything. I know this is a cliffy, but who said life was fair? Your thoughts are upon the godfather and all I'll say is that he is one of the important figures in this fic. DO NOT disregard him, but I won't introduce him until Christmas. And now, REVIEW!**


	5. Lifeless and Quidditch Tryouts

**A/N: Do not worry, Jacqueline will come around. And I apologize to superspunky7to whom I promised Ch.5 to be about Draco. I decided to postpone it to Ch. 6. It's 'cause with the hunger strike and Quidditch, I couldn't fit Draco in there too. Just to let yall know, I started on Ch. 6 today. So it should be up pretty quickly; depends on how quickly it can go through SJC. **

Jacqueline didn't eat dinner Sunday or breakfast Monday. In class she was quiet and took no pleasure in being there. At lunch, the Gryffindor's tried to get her to eat, but she wouldn't hear of it. In potions, she was finished much quicker than last time, obviously having something pushing her on. At dinner, everyone was thoroughly scared that Jacqueline hadn't eaten for 24 hours.

"Don't worry," she said with a sad smile, "I have gone longer without eating."

Everyone questioned Jacqueline's past in their minds. Some people approached her on the subject, but the girl shook her head sadly, no. After dinner, the Gryffindors passed a group of Slytherins. Our five friends looked at them with disgust. The sight presented Pansy looking over Malfoy's shoulder at something in his hand; as were other people. But Draco's look showed sadness and confusion as he stared a t the object himself.

"Draco," said Pansy sweetly, "May I have it?" She then pointed at the thing in his possession.

Draco looked at the object and his hand closed on it. "No," he said fiercely from the gathering bitterness. He looked up at the passing Gryffindors and thought. _It can't be her. _He looked back down into his hand, on the verge of tears.

It was Wednesday, and Harry was holding Quidditch tryouts. His team was forming in his mind, but he still had a few people to tryout. These were the hopefuls that were trying out for Seeker. Harry just beat another candidate. He then turned to the last "victim" of the day only to find that it was Jacqueline. She was thinner, for she hadn't eaten since Sunday. She was a little slower going and her balance became worse as the days went on. However, there she was; trying out for Seeker.

Harry and Jacqueline were on their brooms, facing each other in the center of the field. The Snitch was released, and after a few seconds the two Gryffindors kicked off the ground. Harry immediately began to circle the field on his Firebolt, while Jacqui stayed suspended in one place on a school broom.

After five minutes Harry stopped his search and sat in mid air, scanning the field. He looked over at Jacqueline who sat in the same place with her head resting in her hands. She looked as if she was sleeping, but in truth she was very alert. Her eyes kept scanning the field. She noticed Harry glance at her, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw it.

Sitting up slowly, as if stretching ('cause Harry's eyes were still on her) Jacqueline eyed the Snitch. Then she set off after it; Harry right behind her even though he had yet to see the Snitch. Having Harry on her tail greatly agitated Jacqui so she did a front flip on her broom and stopped in mid air. This made Harry almost fly into her. Not having time to stop, Harry flew away from her, making him lose time.

When Harry regained control of his broom, he saw Jacqueline a couple feet away from the golden ball. Not thinking, Harry dove and soon was the same distance away from the Snitch. He didn't notice that he and Jacqueline were coming towards each other. Hands outstretched, they both were reaching for the Snitch, when Jacqueline stood up, stepped on the edge of her broom and captured the Snitch all in a split second. She then immediately jumped up and let Harry pass underneath her. She then landed back on her broom. She then headed back to the ground.

Everyone stood petrified by Jacqueline's actions. When she set foot on the earth, Harry was already there thanks to a faster broom. Jacqui handed him the Snitch with a hollow look on her face. Jacqueline looked as if she was going to faint. All she did was go sit down on the bleachers with an unsteady step.

Harry eyed her warily and then said, "Thanks to all. I will have the list of names for the new team posted tomorrow."

There was a murmur of voices and everyone began to leave. Harry then went over to Jacqueline, who was sitting wit her head in her hands, breathing deeply. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you all right?"

Jacqui nodded as she lifted her head and stood up. "That took a lot out of me."

Harry didn't press her, but was extremely worried for her. The two then left the field.

**A/N: Oy! Hmm…Love that word. NEway. Next chapter should be either Sunday or Monday, Tuesday at the latest. But you never know, I might treat you and post earlier. **

**Seriously this math homework is killing me. Making charts sucks.**

**Sorry. I'm multitasking. Again thanks to superspunky7 who edited this chappy. And now I want your thoughts so REVIEW.**


	6. Malfoy, Jacqueline, Draco Malfoy

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry. I know it took me for ever to update, but I make up to you by presenting a very long chapter. I worked on this chapter every day for about three or four hours a day from my last update. Now, I love this chappy. It tells you more about Jacqueline and her "wonderful" past. NEway, thank you to superspunky7 who edited part two and three of the chapter and SJC who edited the beginning. And now review and enjoy.**

The next day after lunch, the Gryffindors headed up to the Common Room. When they entered they saw Jacqueline resting in an armchair, eyes half closed staring at a spot on the wall. She'd been in that state since that morning. She didn't move a lot now for the pain that spread throughout her body.

There was a huge crowd around the Quidditch listing. There were yes's and no's to be heard. Hermione and Ginny went up to Jacqueline with smiling faces. She didn't look at them.

"Jacqueline," said Hermione sharply which made the girl look at her through sad eyes.

"Get up."

A smirk came into Jacqui's eyes and she didn't move.

"There is no way we are letting the Gryffindor new chaser go without food."

Hermione and Ginny then took Jacqui by the arms and pulled her up and began to lead her to the Great Hall. They forced her to sit down across of Harry and Ron who looked at them. When everyone figured out what happened, they began to pile food onto Jacqui's plate. She looked at the people around her with tears in her eyes; realizing that they all cared for her and were concerned about her.

The Gryffindor table was quiet as they watched Jacqueline. She stared at the plate and fumbled with the fork that was forced into her hand. She then gave in and took a bite. More followed. The Gryffindors let out small cheers and Jacqui almost choked from laughter.

"You were really concerned about me?" asked Jacqui, not believing.

"Of course," said Ron smiling, "You're out friend."

"Didn't you have friends before you came here?" asked Harry.

Jacqueline shook her head no. Hermione gasped.

"I had **_one,_**" said Jacqui through misty eyes, "but we were separated when we were six." Jacqueline then burst out crying. "Oh god, how much I miss him," she sobbed. "The truest friend I've ever had until now," she said smiling at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Oh, Jacqui," said Hermione hugging her.

Jacqui was shocked. She hadn't been hugged since she was a little kid. Lunch was spent joyously and even Jacqui forgot all of her troubles.

They then went to a double DADA period. That day they had a lesson on the Imperious Curse and the room was filled with shudders. They then left the room with 20 inches of homework on the curse.

"Draco is getting on my last nerve," said Ginny, barging into the Common Room, a couple hours after dinner, "Actually, he is way past my last nerve!" She fell onto the couch next to Hermione. "I was coming out of the library and there he was. Began his usua…"

"Who's Draco?" interrupted Jacqui her eyes waking up from their dullness and beginning to sparkle.

"You don't know after all this time!" exclaimed Hermione. "Sorry, we should've introduced him properly on the train."

"It's Malfoy, Jacqueline. Draco Malfoy," said Ginny angrily.

"No wonder his name sounded so familiar," said Jacqueline getting up. A new expression of realization came over her and she turned to Ginny. "Where was he headed?"

"The dungeons," said Ginny slowly, "Why?"

Jacqueline didn't answer as she walked out of the Common Room with Hermione and Ginny following her, intrigued. Jacqueline went down to the dungeons and soon was behind Draco with a smile.

"Draco Malfoy," she said seriously.

He turned around, smirked and said, "What do you want?"

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Pardon me?"

"Do you remember a certain girl from about ten years ago by the name of Jacqueline?" she asked smiling.

"Yes," he said slowly, his eyes tracing Mireille's face for the 100th time that week. "I couldn't have been right," he whispered.

Jacqueline then rushed up to him and put her arms around his neck, hugging him. Draco hugged her in return and tried to calm her as she began to cry. He was on the verge of tears himself, but his expression remained neutral. Jacqueline then pulled away and said, "I didn't recognize you until I heard your first name mentioned just a couple minutes ago."

"What is going on here?" asked Hermione out of breath with Ginny right behind her.

"A small reunion between friends," said Jacqui smiling. She stepped way from Draco and looked him over. "You've changed so much."

"Well," said Draco looking at Jacqueline, "A bud and now a flower." This made Jacqueline blush and Ginny and Hermione stare on in astonishment.

"So," she said softly looking down at her feet, "How has life been?"

Draco's face darkened. He glanced at Hermione and Ginny and then offered his arm to Jacqui. She took it without hesitation.

"Jacqui," called out Hermione, "You're not going anywhere with him."

Jacqueline smiled at her and answered sensing their distrust, "Not to worry. He is nothing more than a good hearted gentleman and no harm will come to me."

"Jacqueline," piped up Ginny, "He is not good and he probably has changed."

Jacqueline began to get mad. "I never said he hasn't. And it is none of your business whom I spend time with." And with that she and Draco descended down into the dungeons.

Hermione and Ginny looked after the moving away figures of the Slytherin and Gryffindor in surprise.

"What was that all about?" asked Ginny.

"Apparently they know each other," said Hermione. "Let's relate this to the guys."

"She and Malfoy?" said Harry, eyes big.

Both girls nodded.

"That…that's…that's just not right," said Ron disgusted. "They can't be friends."

"Well Ron, if someone came up to you and began to hug you while crying and saying how long she hadn't seen you, do you really think you couldn't be her long lost friend or something?" barked Ginny.

Her brother shrugged and returned to his homework, not wanting to talk about the situation.

Draco and Jacqueline turned the corner leaving sight of Hermione and Ginny.

"How can you stand them," asked Draco.

The other smiled, "They're actually really good people. Hard to tolerate at times, but still good."

Draco smirked and the two kept silently walking arm in arm. Jacqueline then stopped and turned to look at Draco. "You still haven't answered me. How was life after I left?"

Draco's face darkened and then he looked away.

"It couldn't have been worse than mine, Draco," she said softly.

"It's been tough," he said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Having to live up to my father. Being a Death Eater and all that."

"You're not one are you?" asked Jacqui, eyes big.

She calmed when he shook his head, "No, but my father wants me to be one." Jacqueline nodded. "Well, what about you?" he asked slowly.

She didn't answer. Digging deep inside herself for the memories she tried to forget. "I have been living in France ever since I left Malfoy Manor."

_A black owl flew through the window at the Malfoy Manor. A House elf took the package and scrambled to find its master. Lucius Malfoy was in his office. _

"_Sir, this package came for your," said the House elf._

_Lucius motioned for the elf to place the package in front of him. With a tap of his wand, the package unwrapped itself and a glass sphere appeared. The elder Malfoy stared at it clearly bemused by it. He placed his hand over it and mist filled the sphere. A face then appeared inside of it. _

_Lucius paled. _

_He then bowed low, still keeping his hand over the sphere, and said, "My Lord."_

"_Yes," responded the sphere in a voice that would make even the bravest people shudder, "I come with instructions for Jacqueline."_

_We leave the scene with Lucius listening to the directions of the orb._

_Six year old Jacqueline was in the music room with Draco. The two were sitting behind the piano. Jacqueline's head was resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she looked peaceful as Draco played something for her._

"_Jacqueline," said Lucius, walking into the room._

_Draco stopped playing and Jacqui's eyes opened with fear behind them. She stood up and walked up to Lucius. He looked at her and then said, "Your visit here is over and you are to pack your things. You are leaving tomorrow for your new home in France."_

_The tiny sparkle in Jacqueline's eyes left and her look became hollow. She then uttered, "Yes, sir."_

_Lucius left the room throwing a strict glance at Draco who was still sitting behind the piano. When the door shut, no one said anything. After a few minutes, Jacqueline transferred herself to an armchair and sat down sill with that hollow look. Draco went over to her and stood in front of her. Jacqui's gaze didn't shift. He waved his hand in front of her face and she blinked. Jacqueline looked at him with sad eyes. She stood up and walked past Draco in a cool manner and headed for the guest room that had served her as a bedroom._

_Next morning, Jacqueline was quiet and had breakfast while in deep thought. At 9:00, there was a knock on the front door. As the door opened, a scrawny man with a turban on his head appeared._

"_Ah, Quirell," said Lucius coldly._

"_I come for Jacqueline," answered the other in a bold voice._

_Jacqueline stared at the man before her. She couldn't be going with him. She started to back away, but a cold strong hand took hers and led her to the entrance of the Manor. In a matter of seconds, Jacqueline was standing by the man. _

"_Jacqueline," said Lucius, "This is your new guardian. You are to call him, Mr. Quirell."_

_Jacqueline looked at him with cold eyes._

_Lucius raised his voice, "Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir," said Jacqui._

"_Now, as a parting gift," began Narcissa with an evil smile, "We would like to present you with this necklace." She then put it around Jacqui's neck. The girl looked at it and she smiled within herself. This was the first piece of jewelry she received from the Malfoys and the only piece of jewelry she owned. The piece was a black onyx heart surrounded by a silver frame._

"_Thank you," said Jacqui, but caution was pulling at her heart. _

"_Good luck," said Lucius, but Jacqueline sensed that he didn't mean it. His eyes were triumphant that she was finally leaving. Narcissa's were the same._

"_Thank you," began Jacqueline, "Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She then began to head over to Draco who stood behind his mother. _

"_I think it's time for you to go," said Lucius stepping in between Jacqueline and his wife._

"_But, I…" said Jacqui reaching for Draco, who was reaching back, but only their fingers met before she was pulled away by her new guardian._

"_No!" she screamed, trying to loosen the grasp around her wrist. She gave up, but not before looking back at the smiling Malfoys and devastated Draco._

"_Mark my words," she hissed, "I will be back." Then before she apparated with Quirell, she whispered, "I'll be back, Draco."_

"From then," continued Jacqueline with tears coming down her cheeks, "I lived pretty much alone. I learned of what happened to my godfather and what the pendant did. I spent my days very slowly. Until I turned eleven, Quirell taught me everything I could ever possibly need and more. Most of it was Dark Magic, something they don't teach in schools. I did go to a magic school when I was eleven. Before the school, if I didn't get something right the first time, I would be severely punished."

Jacqueline shuddered at the many times the … It was too horrible for her to think about. But, she shared her memories with Draco who then hugged her as Jacqueline wept.

"I tried so hard to forget, and now having it all come back to me…" said Jacqueline calming down a bit.

Draco looked at her and wiped away the tears gently with his thumbs. A smile came onto Jacqueline's lips. She looked at the icy blue eyes in front of her.

_How much he has changed._

Her knuckles brushed across Draco's pale cheek. She smiled again and hugged him tightly. They stood like that, treasuring the moment that was taken away from them.

When they let go of each other, Draco sighed, and said, "I guess it is only fair if I tell you my side of the story."

"You have always been fair to me. No reason why you should stop now," smiled Jacqueline and took his hand in hers and they continued walking.

No one said anything as Jacqueline let Draco gather his thoughts. He didn't begin to speak, but stopped and looked at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Jacqueline understood where they were and silently gave a sign to follow her. She looked at the stone pattern on the floor. She quickly found what she was looking for. She faced the wall on the right and said something consisting of hisses. A wall opened in front of them and Jacqueline led a stunned Draco down a dark passage.

"Lumos," said Jacqueline, "Well, your story, monsieur," she said throwing in a French accent.

"You… you…"

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow and gave him a cunning smile.

Draco gathered himself and then said, "You speak Parseltounge?"

Jacqueline nodded, "It is not the time to talk of what I can and cannot do. It is your turn to speak."

Draco wanted to ask so many questions, but turned against it, knowing everything would be explained in time. But he could resist the temptation

"You sound like Dumbeldore."

"Oh," gasped Jacqui amused and gave him a shove.

"Sorry," he said with a smirk. "Well," he began.

_When their hands lost each other, Draco couldn't figure out what he felt at first. _

"I felt as if all hope for a happy or somewhat pleasant life was gone," said Draco.

_Before Draco could comprehend anything, the door slammed and his parents turned to him with an evil eye._

"From then on, I lived a very restricted life. And like you, I also was taught many spells and charms. And punishment was almost a daily thing. Except, not as harsh as yours," concluded Draco.

"Oh," was all Jacqueline said.

**A/N: I have began to work on Ch. 7 and I hope it won't take me too long to write. It's just there is no time to write in class (it's where I usually write), have to listen. Don't forget to review. **


	7. The Chamber of Secrets

**A/N: Ok, Ch. 7 is fini. And I'm rather happy with it. Now, don't expect to get Ch. 8 any time soon, cause this next chappy is going to be tricky. But, I'll try to have it in as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Jacqueline and Draco had been walking for some time now, neither uttering a word. They were walking; still in the dark hallway which kept descending down into the ground. Finally, Draco couldn't contain himself.

"Where are we?"

"In a passage that will soon lead us…" Jacqueline hesitated a bit. Draco gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, letting her know that where ever they were, he trusted her. She took a deep breath, "This passage leads to the Chamber of Secrets."

Draco flinched a bit, but didn't seem the least bit surprised. After a few minutes, he said, "Maybe we should head back."

"We can't do that," replied Jacqueline. "We'll get lost."

Draco's face showed confusion.

"See, once you enter this passage, you have to keep on going. If you turn back, you would find that the path has shifted. Only two people in all history know their through the Chamber perfectly."

"Salazar Slytherin and …" said Draco.

"and Voldemort," said Jacqueline coldly.

They kept on walking, but the more they did, the colder it became and soon enough, Jacqueline put her arm through Draco's in order to get warmer. After another minute they came to a door with a rim in a shape of a snake. Jacqueline said something again in Parseltounge and the door opened slowly. They headed through it and found themselves looking at a room with a passage on their left and another door on the right. Jacqueline began to go to the passage on the left while Draco went up to the door.

When Jacqueline noticed that he wasn't following her she turned around to see him staring at the door, which had a snake's head on it.

"Draco," she called.

He didn't answer. "Draco," she mumbled in frustration and walked up to him.

"Can you…?" Draco began.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I just want to…"

Jacqueline didn't let him finish his sentence, Jacqueline proceeded with a small hiss and the door opened. They went up to it and climbed down the ladder. When they turned around a magnificent hall opened up in front of them. There was a marble floor with a line of serpents on either side of them. In front of them was the dead Basilisk. Draco looked around in wonder at the chamber and with dread upon the Basilisk.

"Potter had to fight that thing," said Draco with disgust and disbelief, making his way to it.

Jacqueline nodded. "Jealous," she teased.

"No way," he said. Then he transferred his gaze from it and looked around him yet again.

While Draco looked around in wonder, Jacqueline sat down and leaned against the Basilisk. Draco noticed her quietness and ventured over to her. He made sure to sit away from the Basilisk. Draco looked at Jacqueline who sat across from him head slightly bowed eyes starring down at her lap. They just were in their own thoughts.

_Should I tell him?_

Jacqueline was fighting a battle between herself while Draco openly stared at her.

_How much effect life had on her. How she's changed. Locked within herself. No one to go to for the past ten years; not a friend and no one to love her. I can relate though, having something always expected of you, not able to make a mistake without punishment. _

Draco looked at her. Jacqueline's eyes were closed tightly as if trying to block something out or forget something.

_I have to tell him. After so much time he deserves to be able to trust me as I him. I can't hide anything from him._

She opened her eyes and locked them with his, with notion to speak.

_How striking he is. Those eyes. Oh, those breathtaking icy blue eyes. I could get lost in them. _

Not removing her eyes from his, she went over his hair out with side vision, wondering how it would feel if she ran her fingers through them.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong," Draco said softly, breaking the silence.

Jacqueline went stiff for a moment, then calmed. She gathered her thoughts again, for they seemed to disappear once he spoke. She looked at him with a gaze that was full anticipation. "Promise me one thing though."

"What?" he asked, unsure what to expect.

She eyed him, "Promise me not to think any less of me or my godfather."

Draco looked at her as thought she was crazy. "I will never think any less of you," he said gently.

She eyed him coldly.

"Or your godfather," he added, with a curse word under his nose.

"Well, my godfather is tired of waiting around. After the mishap in the Ministry two years ago, he has been very, **_very_**, unhappy. So after some time, he decided to trust me to send me here with a mission."

"Which is?" Draco asked.

"I can't tell you unless he says it's ok," replied Jacqui. "So far, I haven't been doing a very good job and on top of it all he hasn't written me. I fear what his wrath will unleash upon me during the summer." " If only I had my pendant," she whispered.

"Oh," said Draco, remembering something. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a chain. He placed it in her hands. She looked at it with wide eyes. "How did you…?"

"When you were in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey made me take it off, for she was busy. So instead of putting it by your bed side, I pocket it."

"Why?" asked Jacqueline, fastening the pendant around her neck.

"I'm not sure. It reminded me of the one my parents gave you and I couldn't believe that you were you," he said giving her a questioning look.

Jacqueline nodded. She then stood up and Draco followed suit.

"If we leave now, we'll be able to avoid detention. I don't think its dark out yet," she said.

Draco nodded and looked over the chamber again.

"That snake's head," started Jacqueline, pointing at one of the snakes, "will lead us to the Room of Requirement."

"How do you know all this?"

"My pendant will have a map appear of the place you're in if you press this side of it."

With that, they left the Chamber.


	8. You Know What?

**A/N: I'm like, remembering things that I forget to put into chapters only now, and since I can't rewrite the chapters, I'm trying to figure out a way to make it all work. So I'll probably be updating a little slower now, since my "wonderful" memory helped me. NEway, don't worry, enjoy the chapter, and REVIEW.**

A few minutes after leaving the chamber, Jacqui entered the Gryffindor Common Room. I t was full of people for it was a Friday night. Jacqueline had a smile of contentment on her face and she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the evil glances Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione were giving her.

"What?" asked Jacqui pretending not to know what they were thinking.

"Well," began Hermione, "You just have been gone for almost an hour talking to our enemy and walking hand in hand with him somewhere in the castle."

This was the final straw for Jacqueline. "You know what?" she began with a strong voice, but with her whole body shaking, "You know what?" Jacqueline couldn't get the words our and her voice began to tremble too.

"What?" smirked Ginny.

Jacqueline scowled, but that remark made her even angrier forcing her to speak clearly. "He may be **_your_** enemy, but he is not mine. I have been unhappy for so long that to have one good thing, one good friend come back into my life is a miracle for me."

The four just stared at the as the shaking Jacqueline cooled down.

"Look," she said calmly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I have no reason to do so, for I owe you and explanation."

"Yeah, you do," said Ron.

Jacqueline smiled up at him.

"Like, how you and Malfoy are friends," said Harry coldly.

Jacqueline sighed. "Draco and I know each other because of our parents. My godfather and his father knew each other. It was a…" she tried to find the best way to say this with our giving herself away, "It was an employer, employee sort of thing. When my godfather couldn't keep me anymore and my parents were, uh, unavailable, I had to live with the Malfoys. I was about four at the time and I lived at the Malfoy Manor until I was six. That was when my new guardian came for me." Jacqueline then stopped speaking, not wanting to continue.

"Who was your new guardian?" asked Ron quietly.

"I'd rather not share that. He wasn't the best of people."

"Right," said Ron.

"What happened after that?" asked Hermione softly.

"I went to live France. Not the best ten years of my life. My guardian always expected me to be perfect in everything. I didn't have anything to call my own and no friends to share my troubles with."

"Oh, Jacqui," whispered Hermione taken aback.

"And do not ask me how I came upon to be in Hogwarts. That is too long of a story that I'd rather not share," said Jacqui looking at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

Jacqueline was about to speak when Dean walked up to her and said, "Um, Professor Snape wanted me to tell you to join him tomorrow after breakfast in the dungeons."

Jacqui's eyes got big and she slapped her forehead. "I completely forgot. Today's Friday and I've got detention. Crap."

"But we have practice tomorrow," said Harry.

"I know," whined Jacqueline, feeling overwhelmed by all the problems that faced her.

She slumped farther down into the couch and thought. Suddenly her pendant began to glow red. Jacqui looked down at it and then at Harry, who remained the same.

"How good are you at Occlumency?" she asked suddenly of Harry.

Everyone stared at her. She looked back steadily, "I know I'm random, but I just want to know."

"Err… I guess I'm good at it. Why?"

"Just making sure." Jacqui then went back into thought while Hermione leaned over and whispered something to Harry who nodded and gave Jacqui an apprehensive glance.

The girl meanwhile kept to herself, thinking. She sat straight and said determinedly, "Harry, I'll be at practice tomorrow."

"What about Snape detention?"

"Oh, don't worry," said Jacqui with an evil grin. "I have thought of a way to deal with him."

**A/N: Lots of fun stuff coming up, so you better not miss it. It gives a small insight into Jacqui's mysterious life. Now, don't forget to review. **


	9. Good morning, sir

**A/N: Can you imagine. I never thought that I would be updating the next day. But, I could have had this chapter posted earlier except I had to avoid my grandma who kept preaching on about how fat I am (I am not), and how I don't do any work and how I have to keep away form the TV and computer. NEway, enough about my problems. This chappy is really short and I'm sorry. I have to inform you that the next few chapters ARE going to be _short_. The next long chapter I plan to make is the Halloween chapter. Now, I warm you that if something doesn't sound right in this chappy, blame me and not my editors because this chapter isn't edited. Now, I've been stalling long enough, enjoy and review.**

At breakfast, Jacqueline talked and laughed as if she had no worries. Harry still doubted that Jacqui would get out of Snape's detention. While the Gryffindor Quidditch team headed for the field, Jacqueline headed down to the dungeons.

When she arrived there, Snape was sitting behind his desk, grading papers.

"Good morning, sir," said Jacqueline.

Snape looked up and said, "Well, finally decided to join me for detention, Ms. Mireille. I would like to say this once that you are to come on the set time and not when you please."

"Sorry, sir," mumbled Jacqueline.

Snape waited a few seconds, expecting an excuse to come, but it never did. "You are to prepare me a strengthening potion. The instructions are on the board."

Jacqueline set her things down on the table and went to the supply cabinet. When she had all of her ingredients out on the table, she stared at Snape. He felt her gaze and looked up. Their eyes locked; both with cold gazes. Snape was about to speak when he gave a small gasp and grabbed his left wrist with his other hand.

Jacqueline smirked as he looked from his left wrist to her with a look of caution. She smirked again and continued to pretend like she was busy working.

_Very soon now. _She thought.

Jacqui touched her pendant and in a few second Snape said with an alarmed voice, "Ms. Mireille, clear out your cauldron and instead write me a 25-inch essay on the potion. You are excused for today." Snape then rushed out of the room leaving a smirking Jacqueline alone. In a matter of minutes, Jacqui was rushing to the changing rooms. When she ran onto the field, she was only fifteen minutes late. Everyone looked at her in surprise as she flew up to them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

Jacqueline smirked.

"What about Snape?"

Jacqueline laughed, "You have to know where his weak spot is."

Practice went smoothly. Harry analyzed his decision of making Jacqui Chaser instead of Seeker as he watched her pass the Quaffle to Ginny. He was delighted that she was superb at her post. After an hour, the team went and changed, and then each went in separate directions.

**A/N: I'm evil, I know. NEway. I apologize to batbones who is going crazy about the amount of mystery, but not to worry. I'll have everything resolved soon enough. Now don't forget to review. **


	10. If You Fail Me

**A/N: Ok, what did I want to say? Oh yeah. My memory is back in functioning order. Now to superspunky7. You were questioning me about Jacqueline and why she was treating the trio plus Ginny like nothing even after she called them her good friends. Well, I address that in this chappy, but I do not resolve that. This is very sad. Sorry to batbones 'cause there's more mystery in this chapter. To the rest of you, read and review.**

It was the end of September and everyone had a lot of homework. The teachers were showing no mercy on the seventh years, who were studying like crazy. On the morning of October 1, all found out that their first Hogsmeade visit was that weekend. Everyone was talking about what shops they were going to visit. It seemed like forever before the weekend came.

"You're going to love it," said Hermione to Jacqui.

But Jacqueline was acting a bit uneasy. Every shop they visited, Jacqui's eyes were filled with want. At the Three Broomsticks, she didn't order anything. After visiting a few more shops, including the Weasleys, Harry noticed that Jacqueline wasn't with them. The trio decided to look for her. They revisited all the shops and then were slowly trudging along the path that led in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

The three stopped in their tracks as they saw Jacqueline standing with her back to them, looking out toward the shack. They were about to continue heading in Jacqueline's way, when they saw a certain Slytherin walk up to her from a different direction. They then quickened their pace with cold expressions on their faces.

Jacqueline looked at the Shrieking Shack, thinking of the many stories she heard about it. Her thoughts then traveled to the day. The four of them (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jacqueline) had visited many shops and Jacqui watched them with envy as they purchased a number of items. Jacqueline wanted so badly to get something for herself, but she had no money. Her godfather didn't give her any unless he needed something.

She was interrupted when someone gently touched her arm. She whipped around and was about to hit the person, when her hand was stopped in mid air by Draco.

"You scared me," she gasped with a smile.

"And you greet people in the kindest manner," smirked Draco and let her arm go. "Where're your Gryffindors?" he went on looking at her.

"Don't know. Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you alone."

Jacqui nodded with a puzzled face. Before Draco could explain, he was interrupted.

"Surprised to see you here, Malfoy," said Harry coldly.

Draco didn't get a chance to say anything when Jacqueline came into play, "Harry, it is not you who should be questioning us. You have no right to be here."

"We have as much right as you," said Hermione.

Jacqueline scowled.

"Keep your mouth shut, Granger," snarled Draco.

"Oh no you didn't," gasped Jacqueline in furry, looking at Draco. "You do not talk to my friends like that."

"Now you call us your friends," continued Hermione. "We're not things you know. You can't disregard us whenever you feel like it. I see now why you didn't have any friends. It's that pompous arrogant air you have. At the same time you're pretending as if you're this pitiful creature and that everyone should feel sorry for you. I am ashamed of myself for ever falling for that act."

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut, you filthy little mudblood," said Draco seething with anger.

He took a few steps back when Jacqueline slapped him. Jacqui then turned to Hermione. "You don't know what I had to live through. There's an enormous part of my life that you don't know and that you can't even imagine. And you have no right to accuse me like you just did."

"You sound like as if you had to deal between life and death," smirked Harry.

Jacqueline was about to remark, but thought better about it, not wanting to say what her choice was in order to stay alive.

"What is Malfoy doing here anyway?" asked Ron coolly not wanting to start anything else or continue the fight. Daggers were being past between everyone.

Jacqueline looked at Draco, her eyes asking the same question. Draco's face showed no emotion as he thought. He then said, addressing everyone, "I wanted to give Jacqueline this." With that he took out a letter with a golden snake seal on it. Jacqueline paled and took it from him. She read it and it said:

"**_Draco Malfoy,_**

_**I see you've met Jacqueline. I warm you to not question her much. Remember, she follows my orders and not her own. She has my consent to tell you about the mission which you will be part of. Your parents have been informed of the nature of it. If you fail me, there will be the consequence of death.**_

_**There is no need for me to name myself. You perfectly know who I am.**_

_**TMR"**_

Jacqueline looked up from the letter with desperate eyes, realizing that Draco was part of the mess she was in. And if they, if she was to fail him, Draco would die. And she… she… she would have to endure to watch him die and many more tortures before her own death.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this 'cause I might not update until the end of the week. School's gonna take up a lot of studying time. End of trimester. But, I'll try. Now review. **


	11. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor

**A/N: I know it took for ever, but it was the end of the trimester, what can you expect form me. Now, fun stuff is in order for you and my editor is going to freak out tonight when I send her Ch. 14. I Now enjoy and review. If you do, the next chappy might come tonight.**

It was a cloudy Saturday day; two weeks after the Hogsmeade trip. The school was filing out to go to the Quidditch field. The first game of the year was between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. There were cheers and yells coming from all around, as the two teams came onto the field. Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the players kicked off.

"And Gryffindor has the Quaffle," came the voice of a girl from Ravenclaw. "Ginny Weasley passes it to Dean who takes it and… ooh… Hufflepuff intercepts."

After an hour and a half, the scores were tied, a 100 to a 100. Neither Seeker was close to finding the Snitch. An eruption of cheers came from the Gryffindors as another goal was scored.

"And Jacqueline Mireilli scores. Another point for Gryffindor."

"It's Mireille," yells Jacqueline flying past the stand.

"What is that? I think Harry Potter sees the Snitch."

Few second later.

"And he does. The Seekers are head to head as they dive to get it. What in the world? Jacqueline Mireille,"

"Thank you," screams out Jacqueline at hearing her name pronounced correctly.

"is heading toward the two Seekers. Is she trying to pass in-between them?"

There was no room between the two Seekers and everyone was watching anxiously at what Jacqueline was trying to attempt.

"And Brian Refreinson is forced to fly to the side as Jacqueline Mireille passes in-between the Seekers. With that Harry catches the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

A thunder of cheers erupts, as the two captains shake hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gryffindor Common Room was in an uproar. Everyone was gathered around Harry to congratulate him. The other was trying to explain that it wasn't anything at all. When the circle around him ceased, Harry tried to locate Jacqueline. But she was no where to be seen. He asked Hermione to check the Girls' Dormitory, but the answer was negative. A couple third years informed him later that she was seen heading for the library. Harry set off for the "bibliothèque". Jacqueline called it that. Something left over from her years in France. He entered the library and saw Jacqueline sitting in the far corner reading something. He went up to her. Jacqueline looked up and her eyes cooled when they fell on Harry.

"Yes?" she said trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Err, why aren't you at the party?"

Jacqueline just stared at through cold eyes. "I'm not used to commotion."

"Well," Harry knew what he had to say, but he couldn't find the words. "um… Thank you."

There he said it.

Jacqueline raised her eyebrows, clearly bemused.

"For what?" she smirked.

"For today during the game. If it hadn't been for you, we might have lost."

Jacqueline's eyes saddened. "It was my job. Don't mention it," she said quetly.

Harry got up and looked at Jacqueline trying to figure her out. But that seemed impossible. He glanced at the title of the book she was reading; Hogwarts A History: In Depth. He frowned, but didn't remark on it.

"See you later," he said.

"Right," she answered him.

XXXXXXXXX

"I can't figure her out," said Harry.

"That's the last thing you want to do, mate," said Ron.

"We just have to be cautious around her," said Hermione. "I know she's a good person, but as she said, there is a huge part of her we do not know."

The trio's eyes then followed Jacqueline, who crossed the room and headed for the girls' dormitory. Hermione got up and followed her. When she entered the room, Jacqueline was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a letter that clearly came in just then (seeing the black owl perched on her shoulder). She sat down by her and didn't say anything and waited until Jacqueline finished reading the letter. Jacqueline folded the letter and looked at Hermione with cold arrogant eyes asking her the question, "And you are sitting here because?" Hermione studied her for a minute then said in a dead calm voice looking at her hands, "Jacqueline, I am not here to apologize for what I said back in Hogsmeade, I meant it. But, I just want you to know that I do not hate you. Only now do I realize that it wasn't right for me to blame you. I…"

"Stop. Right now," said Jacqueline putting up a hand in a gesture to silence. "Do not say it wasn't right of you to blame me, because you had every reason to. I can understand your hostility towards me, because from the beginning of the year, I've barged into your lives with out the slightest interest what you think of that."

"No, Jacqueline, let me explain," Hermione tried.

"Don't you interrupt me," mimicking her own self in a sarcastic manner. This made Hermione laugh.

"There goes your attitude again. Look, I know all of us can be fantastic friends it's just that…"

"That I'm a closed book. I know," said Jacqui with a smile.

"Right. And …"

Hermione was interrupted as a loud explosion came from the Common Room.

**A/N: I left ya hanging. I had to 'cause my mom wants me to get off the computer and so yeah. Now all have to REVIEW in order for the next chappy to appear. **


	12. The Atomic Bomb

**A/N: Not much to say, except enjoy and review. **

Hermione and Jacqueline rushed out in worry in order to find the whole Common Room laughing. Both girls were mad, not knowing yet what happened. The two went over to Ron and Harry who were laughing, while clutching a small cardboard box.

"Ron, Harry, what is going on?" came the shrill voice of Hermione, while Jacqueline analyzed the situation. Ron and Harry couldn't answer. Hermione looked helplessly at Jacqueline and said, "Not you too." Jacqueline was sitting in an armchair by now, laughing along. Hermione stood there, paralyzed at the sight in front of her. When all calmed, Ron, Harry, and Jacqueline tried to explain that the sound of the explosion was just a new product of Fred and George's.

"It's called The Atomic Bomb. They stole the idea from the Muggles. Something having to with a war," said Ron.

Hermione took the thing from him and said angrily, "Ronald, that is not funny. You scared me to death with that thing."

And she stormed out of the room.

Ron then mumbled something about not being able to take a joke.

"What happened anyway?" asked Jacqueline with a laugh.

"We were tasting some invisibility candies, when someone threw one of the Atomic Bombs. The rest you know," said Ron.

"Is Hermione always like this?" asked Jacqui.

Both boys nodded.

"Too bad. She needs to learn that breaking a school rule isn't always bad."

The guys nodded again. Then, Professor McGonagall rushed in.

"Is everyone ok? I heard an explosion," she gasped.

The room went silent. McGonagall scanned the room and saw Ron with a red face and Harry just standing there. Behind them sat Jacqueline with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You three," said the Professor, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Mireille, please follow me."

They got up solemnly and followed the Head of their House. When they arrived at McGonagall's office, she turned around and said sharply, "What in God's name went on in that room?"

The boys looked down, while Jacqueline looked steadily into McGonagall's eyes.

"Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley? Any comments?"

They didn't answer.

McGonagall looked at Jacqueline, scowling. "I think detention for all three shall be fit, since neither of you want to say anything."

Ron gaped at her while Harry looked on with bitterness.

Jacqueline looked at her comrades. She then spoke, "Please Professor, it wasn't their fault. It was mine."

All looked at her in wonder.

"I had the Weasley's Deluxe Box of Tricks and the Atomic Bomb just fell out by accident."

McGonagall looked at Jacqueline thinking if she should buy the story. Eventually she said, "Very well, Ms. Mireille. No detention for you boys. As for you, fifteen points from Gryffindor and a detention with me this Friday."

Jacqueline nodded silently and the three seventh years left the office.


	13. You Owe Me

**A/N: Now, I don't have much to say again except, surprises are in order for yall. Don't forget to review. **

**Insane-angel-maegen- Welcome on board and I'm really glad that you like my fic. **

**Strider405- Glad you like the comment to Malfoy. I had fun writing it. Um, about the godfather, I think people might have a few ideas. Please don't say anything. The going back and forth between friends thing, um, just read on and find out what's that about. That should be uncovered either in Christmas or in the spring. **

**krillball6- I don't want you to be totally in the dark, but I know there's a lot of mystery going on. Everything is to result soon. Somewhere around Christmas, that's what I've been saying to everyone. Christmas. Now, I know it doesn't seem like a romance fic right now, but I know what I'm doing. The romance is coming. Christmas. **

**ErikandChristine- Thank you for all your kind words.**

**Mandrake Queen- I hope to update once or twice a day for the next week. Maybe not tomorrow, cause I think I'm going to go see GOF. **

**superspunky7- You like her getting detention now do you? **

**batbones- Um, are you still with us? If you are, go get on that computer, check your mail, read, and review. Plus, I know where you go to school.**

**A nice little threat is always nice in the morning. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron, Harry, and Jacqueline walked silently down the corridor. Harry then whispered, "Why, Jacqueline?"

She looked at him with cold eyes, "Because neither one of you said anything. The Professor wanted an answer, and now she won't have to worry if this happens again." Harry and Ron gaped at. Jacqueline continued with the same sharp voice, "What? Why do you always gape? Say something intelligent for God's sake?"

The guys swallowed, but sound still didn't come out. Jacqueline chuckled and then said with a smirk, "Plus, you two owe me now."

"No, we don't. You chose to speak up so we have nothing to do with it," said Ron.

Jacqueline's face stiffened and her dull eyes became colder. "Would you like for me to go back and tell McGonagall the truth? Admit it, you owe me."

The boys mumbled consent. "Thank you," and Jacqueline's step quickened and she walked off briskly.

XXXXXXXX

In the morning, Jacqueline was acting distant. When the mail came in, the same black owl landed in front of Jacqui. She took the letter from it calmly and read it. Her expression didn't change as she looked up. There were four silver owls heading down to her. The first owl dropped off a large rectangular box with gold wrappings. The second owl dropped off a slighter smaller box with purple wrappings. The third owl dropped off a smaller box which was taller and in green wrappers. The fourth owl topped the pyramid with an even smaller blue box. Jacqueline looked at the pyramid with wide eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open them," said Ron with his hand reaching for one of the boxes.

Jacqueline slapped his hand away, throwing him a warning glance as her pendant glowed red. She took the card and read it.

"**_Jacqueline,_**

_**You will find everything needed for the masquerade ball on October 31. Open all of this in your Common Room. Further instructions will com later."**_

"Well, what are you starring at? Help me carry these."

XXXXXXXXX

When they arrived in the Common Room, the boxes were set down and Jacqueline reached for the largest one. She opened it carefully as Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched her with curiosity. When Jacqui unfolded the tissue paper inside, she gasped.

The golden box contained a dress. It was styled in a Renaissance motif. The dress was of a scarlet color. It was short sleeved; softly set on the shoulders. The cut was not too low, enough to allow a necklace. Everything was trimmed in gold. There was rich black and gold embroidery on the bodice that traveled down into the puffy skirt.

Jacqueline ran her hands over the rich (not to mention expensive) fabrics. She reached for the purple box and opened it. It contained a matching mask. It was of a simple design. A red velvet, only meant to cover the eyes. Jewels were trimming the edge and the eye wholes.

The third box contained had matching shoes; red and black velvet adorned by diamonds.

The smallest box was the largest treasure yet. The blue box had the matching jewelry and a pair of ruby gloves. The jewelry set included a tiara, necklace, and earrings. The crown was in a shape of a flaming fire. The necklace was of slithers of flames, as were the earrings. All three pieces were made out of diamonds.

Jacqueline looked at the treasures in front of her, astounded. The trio was dumbfounded.

Yes, she now knew it.

Jacqueline was to go to the ball as fire.


	14. Get Off Me, You Git

**A/N: I am tired. I just came from a Tango lesson. Yes, you read correctly, tango. I'm this tango dancer part instructor, so I just came from helping my granny teach. NEway, these next few chappys would have not been there if it wasn't for my friend batbones. This is what happens when you talk while walking around the school track in the blazing hot sun. NEwayz, find out yourself, read, and review.**

It was three days before the ball when the black owl visited Jacqueline again. Hew face was deathly pale when she finished reading the letter. Later in the morning, after Herbology, Jacqueline caught up with Draco. Pansy shed an evil look, while Crabbe and Goyle were ready to attack. Draco calmed them down and told them to leave him alone. When the Slytherin and Gryffindor were alone, Draco said, "I need to tell you something."

"Me first."

Silence.

"Err, this is kind of awkward," began Jacqui, "but do Crabbe and Goyle have dates for the masquerade?"

Draco looked at her, trying to figure out how that could be important.

"Just answer me."

"I don't think so," Draco answered.

"Good," said Jacqueline with a heavy voice.

Draco didn't press her. He then said suddenly, "I got another letter from your godfather."

"I know."

She wanted to say more, but they were outside of Charms.

In class, they were learning a charm to shield words on your paper; so they appear different to anyone who shouldn't be looking at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was working when the words on his parchment changed before his eyes. Caught off guard, Draco took a step away from it and tripped over Zabini who was passing behind him at the moment. Both Slytherins fell. The room went quiet. When two got up, snickers could be heard from the Gryffindors and a couple Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Draco scowled and looked at the parchment, which seemed to have transfigured again. It said, **_"Genius fall, Draco, I applaud you. Just one thing. Tell your bodyguards not to get dates." _**

Draco looked at Jacqueline who was busily talking to the trio.

XXXXXXXXX

After class, Draco exited, following the newly formed quartet. When they were some ways down the hall, Jacqui turned around and Draco almost walked into her.

"What do you want, ferret?" asked Ron coldly.

Draco didn't answer.

"Lost for words now are we?" smirked Jacqueline. "I believe your petty little dungeons are in a different direction."

Draco stared at her, understanding that they can't talk in public. He then left them.

"By the way Malfoy," she called after him, "Grand fall." Jacqueline let out a laugh of self contentment.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Pesky ant, die, die. Oh, hi. Sorry for interrupting, there are like random ants crawling by the computer. And there goes another.**

"He maybe an old friend, but that doesn't mean I can't tease him," said Jacqueline as they walked into the Common Room.

"You don't tease Malfoy. Friend or not," said Hermione.

Jacqueline plunged into an armchair by the fire place and said, "Well, he'll have to learn to deal with it."

Ron walked up to her and said, "That's my spot."

Jacqueline studied where she was sitting to find that it indeed was Ron's favorite spot. She then said, "Too bad, I'm sitting here now."

"Oh no you're not," he said.

"What are you gonna do about it? I'm sitting here. If you want to sit here you'll have to make me move."

"Alright," said Ron simply. He pointed his wand at her and Jacqui appeared in a different chair.

"Oh, no you didn't," she said, watching Ron take his preferred spot. Jacqui didn't care where she sat, but it was in her image to have people do as she whished.

"Tell me how this turns out," said Hermione as she left for Arithmacy.

All nodded.

Harry was left alone to watch as each in turn threw the other off the chair. When Ron was to sit down, Jacqui waved her wand and the chair became miniscule. Ron sat into this air and fell onto the chair. When he stood up, the chair regained its original size, but now in ruins.

"You… you destroyed my chair," said Ron in anger and tackled Jacqueline.

"Get off me, you git. I'm not your sister. She's over there. And who is that guy snogging her?"

"Huh?" and Ron looked up at the direction mentioned to find no one there.

Jacqueline took the opportunity to throw Ron off of herself. She stood up and straightened herself, fixed the armchair and sat down in it.

"May that be a lesson to you, Ron, not to bother me," she said.

Jacqui and Harry burst out laughing as a red faced Ron stood up and sat down by Harry, mumbling angrily.


	15. The Slytherin Princess

**A/N: I'm like lost right now. I hope I'm posting the right chapter right now, chronologically. I think I'm right. NEwayz, Guess What! I'm going to see GOF today. In like two hours. Yay me! Now, my wonderful reviewers don't forget to review.**

**krillball6- The romance is going to be in a few places. Some of it true and some of it just to twist emotions. But, there's basically going to be one main line. I think? I'm still working on that. **

**ErikandChristine- You'll have to wait until Christmas to find out who her godfather is. As I tell everyone, I'm introducing him then. **

**batbones- Good evening to you.**

**superspunky7- I remember your E-mail. Don't worry. Now, how about sending me back Ch. 16, 17, and 18? People want to read on. No pressure. I'm not updating 'till tomorrow NEwayz. So you've got plenty of time. **

**Now, don't forget to review. I know you never do. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was the day of the masquerade ball and the whole school was in a buzz. After lunch, everyone went to their Common Rooms to get ready.

"I'll be right there," called Jacqui, leaving the Gryffindor crowd.

"Where is she going now?" asked Ron.

"Looks like the library," said Harry in confusion.

XXXXXXX

When Jacqueline lost sight of everyone, she hurried down to the dungeons. She came upon the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who just stared at her.

"Ah, Ms. Amaris, I was wondering when I would see you," said the painting.

"I don't have time for conversation, Salazar. Just let me in," said Jacqueline.

"Anything, princess," and the portrait swung open to the Slytherin Prefect Common Room.

Jacqueline walked through the empty room and after some wandering she located Draco's room.

She knocked.

"Come in," came his voice.

Jacqueline slipped inside and closed the door behind her. Draco was lying on his bed, reading a book. When she entered, he looked up. His face showed pure surprise. He closed his book and sat up. Jacqui made her way to him and sat down at the foot of the bed.

**A/N: Relax. All of you. Deep breath in, and let it out through your mouth. **

At the same time, she took in the surroundings. The room was painted in dark silver. The wall opposite the door was a full length window with a gorgeous view of a valley. The wall on the right had a fireplace in the center. On the mantel were dozens of candles. And looming over the fireplace was a large painting of Draco. A door was situated to the right of the fire that probably led to the bathroom. A desk of cherry wood stood on the opposite side of the window. On it were books and parchments, all stocked neatly with few scattered quills. The carpet was dark grey. The bed was a grand king. It was of dark wood and black and green satin covers covered it.

"What did Crabbe and Goyle say to you?" asked Jacqui.

"Not much," he answered, still wondering how she was in his room.

"When the time comes give them these," and she put two candies into his hand. Jacqueline then went into detail about the night ahead of them.

Then she left.


	16. No Way to Stop Those Two

**Ok, I'm warning all of you so don't say I didn't. Now, most of you were wondering what were Jacqui's plans, well you'll find out even though you understand why she does that. **

**ErikandChristine: I know where I'm going with this so not to worry. I already have almost every detail figured out. I'm making you wait until the Christmas Chappy because that's when Jacuqi is going to go "home" for the holidays. I'm updating as fast as I can. We got new flooring yesterday for our dance studio so now I have to help install it. Lucky me. **

**krillball6- I was not kidding when I said there are random ants crawling around the computer. My house like has a few stray ants in every single room. And we can't track where their coming from. So when it comes to ants crawling, I'm not kidding. **

**Strider405- I'm writing faster than usual. Yesterday I wrote three chappys in a row (16, 17, 18). So not to worry, I'm staying on top of everything. **

**mynameisbob- Hi, bob. Um, I hope you're not too confused. I didn't mean my story to be that way if it is. Now, you're not the only one that has an idea about the godfather. But, as I say to everyone, he is going to be introduced in the Christmas Chappy. And if you were right tell me. Writer's block. You're not the only one. I get it all the time. That's why I take the time out of my sleep to maul things over. (I can run perfectly on only four hours of sleep and not a second less.) **

**Mandrake Queen- I'm updating every day so I can't really update more than that. And I didn't update yesterday 'cause I went to see GOF. Awesome movie. Too short, though. Should be longer. But, maybe that's just me. **

**superspunky7- Thank you for all your wonderful work. Also, you never sent me Ch. 17 + 18. **

**batbones- You are so right. If you call me evil I'll only smile. You'll find out what her plans are in this chapter and in the next one too. sob poor, poor, Hermione. **

**Now all of you enjoy and review. **

There was great commotion in the Gryffindor Common Room as the girls came down the steps from their dormitory.

Ginny was dressed as a cat. Her red hair was put up into a tight bun and her head was charmed so that is would appear that she had cat's ears. Her mask and dress were of an unusual brown; changing shades when a certain amount of light hit it. The ensemble wasn't much, but Ginny looked beautiful.

Hermione and Jacqueline came down together. Hermione decided to have her costume opposite of Jacqueline's; water. She was wearing the same type of dress only blue without embroidery. Hermione had small blue studs in her ears and a ribbon chocker around her neck. Her hair was piled on her head with few curls adorning the neck.

Jacqueline looked magnificent in her costume. Only then did people notice how thin and how pale she was. Just like Hermione, Jacqui's hair was put up with curls coming around the neck. The black hair was held in place by the tiara that was a wonderful contrast. With her she also had a small purse.

Hermione took Harry's arm and Jacqueline took Ron's. Both guys weren't great on conversation at the moment; both taken aback by the girls' appearance.

When the Gryffindors entered the Great Hall, the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were already there. The Slytherins had yet to make their appearance.

XXXXXXXX

The Slytherins entered fifteen minutes after the Gryffindors with Draco at the head. At their entrance, a slow song was playing. Draco took a seat at a table with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Zabini. He looked over the dance floor. He spotted Harry dancing with Hermione and the little weasel with some Ravenclaw boy. Draco didn't see Jacqueline though, and all the masks weren't helping. Draco's eyes caught sight of Ron's red hair. Ron was dancing with some dark haired girl.

_Fire, Fire, she's dressed as fire._

Draco's eyes returned back to Ron's partner.

_It can't be her._

Draco recognized Jacqueline and his breath was taken away. Never had he seen such display of beauty. His face began to heat up, though it wasn't visible.

_Why do I feel like this? So what, she's dancing with a friend. _

But that answer didn't satisfy him or the distance between the pair, even though it was normal. When the song ended, Hermione and Jacqueline engaged each other in conversation. In a few minutes, the girls walked past Draco heading for the lady's room. When passing the table full of Slytherins, a pair of green eyes directed themselves to Malfoy.

When the girls left the Great Hall, Draco motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. The three Slytherins stood outside the girls bathroom. Draco was talking in a low voice. "Now, remember the plan. Goyle, you can do it now." With that, Goyle ate something and turned into Draco Malfoy. The original stared at the image of him. He then continued, "Good, now go place yourself outside the Great Hall. Crabbe, follow him and once it's safe, transform yourself."

Crabbe and Goyle did as they were told. Draco, meanwhile hid himself so that he still could see them. In a few minutes, Jacqueline came out alone and then walked up to Crabbe and Goyle.

Uncertain, Jacqui said looking at Malfoy in front of her, "Goyle?" The other nodded. "Alright, now, Crabbe eat it quickly."

Crabbe ate the candy and immediately transformed into Jacqueline. The original hid.

Hermione left the bathroom in time to see Crabbe and Goyle (in the form of Jacqui and Draco enter the Great Hall.

"No way to stop those two," she said to herself.

She then proceeded to head to the Great Hall. At that moment everything darkened and she could not see anymore.

**A/N: Another cliffy. I love them for some reason. Review in order to find out what happens to Hermione. **


	17. Immortality

**A/N: All my reviews said the same thing. I know yall hated me for cutting it off, but hey it's me. Ok, I know you will be asking me as to why they did it. But, it'll be explained…eventually. Just keep it in mind. Now, I have a small favor to ask all of you. If you have any idea or if you have no idea at all as to who Jacqui's godfather is, please mention that in your review, 'cause I want to see what all of you are thinking. Also, the godfather is going to be introduced in approximately five chappys. Can't make any promises though. Now, not word out of superspunky7 and batbones who already know who the mysterious godfather is. To let yall know, I'm not updating tomorrow 'cause of Thanksgiving. **

**superspunky7- They needed doubles in order not to raise suspicion. See if Draco and Jacqueline just went off, people would start to miss them. But if they have doubles present at all times in the Great Hall, no one can accuse them of the crime. Did that make sense? Hope so. And the doubles are the ones in the Great Hall, the originals do the actual work. Now, thank you for sending me back my chappys. Now, I can update after you've gone through. Ch. 19 should be shortly. Probably later today or tomorrow at the latest. Well, maybe not tomorrow, Friday morning at the latest. Crap, can't do Friday either. I'm picking out the Christmas tree. Fine, I'll try to have it tonight. Could you please have it by Saturday morning, please? Thank you. **

**batbones- Oh, Lisa said that to me once. You know Lisa right? Short, blonde? It was in Mr. Mac's class, when we were studying Columbus and with the whole witch thing, she turned to me and said, "WITCH." Or something like that. I don't really care though. NEway, I'm evil, so what. Nice little story for you to go along with your review, though. **

**Now, on with the story and don't forget to review.**

When Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, Jacqueline knew the charm worked. She and Draco left their hiding spots. Draco took hold of Hermione's hands and tied them in the back. The girl began to struggle. She was about to scream when she felt a wand press against her throat.

"Not a word out of you," issued a voice from Jacqueline, but is sounded completely different.

Hermione was then led to the Room of Requirement and left there, hands tied, and no eyesight.

XXXXXXXX

"Now what?" asked Draco, as he and Jacqueline were outside of the Great Hall.

"Invisibility candies. We need to find ourselves so they don't ruin our images totally."

Draco smirked and the invisible pair then tried to locate their doubles.

Draco found Goyle at the table, talking to Pansy.

"Goyle, no, don't turn around, I'm invisible. Now, leave the Great Hall."

With that, the Malfoy double, excused himself. When Draco returned, he tried to spot Jacqui to see if she transformed.

"Looking for me?" came her voice from behind him.

Draco turned around and looked at her. He then presented his hand to her and they walked onto the dance floor. His hand went around her waist. Jacqueline placed her hand into his, while the other went up to his shoulder.

_**So this is who I am,**_

**_And this is all I know,_**

_**And I must choose to live,**_

_**For all that I can give,**_

_**The spark that makes the power grow**_

**_And I will stand for my dream if I can,_**

_**Symbol of my faith in who I am,**_

_**But you are my only,**_

_**And I must follow on the road that lies ahead,**_

_**And I won't let my heart control my head.**_

_**But you are my only**_

_**And we don't say goodbye,**_

_**And I know what I've got to be.**_

Jacqueline brought herself closer to Draco and his arm tightened around her.

_**Immortality**_

_**I make my journey through eternity**_

_**I keep the memory of you and me inside**_

_**Fulfill you destiny,**_

_**Is there within the child,**_

_**My storm will never end,**_

_**My fate is on the wind,**_

_**The kind of hearts, the joker's wild,**_

_**But we don't say goodbye,**_

_**I'll make them all remember me**_

She rested her head on his shoulder and Draco's head bent on top of hers.

'_**Cos I have found a dream that must come true,**_

_**Every ounce of me must see it through,**_

_**But you are still are my only**_

_**I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play,**_

_**Hand over my heart I'll find my way,**_

_**I will make them give to me**_

_**Immortality**_

_**There is a vision and a fire in me**_

_**I keep the memory of you and me, inside**_

_**And we don't say goodbye**_

_**We don't say goodbye**_

_**With all my love for you**_

_**And what else we may do**_

_**We don't say, goodbye**_

The song ended and the two pulled away from each other. The two looked at each other for a few moments before Jacqui bowed her head slightly in a way to say thank you. Draco returned the gesture and the two went in separate directions.

**A/N: Ok, as it turns out the masquerade is stretching over a few chapters. More of this will come in the next chappy. The song I used is called Immortality from Celine Dion's album Let's Talk About Love. Telling you now, I'll be using a few songs from there. Now review and don't forget about the godfather request. **


	18. Have You Seen Hermione?

**I thought I'd do another update tonight, since I'm not updating tomorrow. All of you who gave me your ideas about the godfather, and those who haven't yet, I want to hear from you. I'm soooooo sorry all of you are confused. But please try not to think of why Draco and Jacqueline did what they did. Just remember that they did it. That's all you need to be concerned about… for now.**

**krillball6- In the end, Jacqueline and Draco were themselves. Crabbe and Goyle transformed into their original selves and went back to the dungeons. Jacqueline was dancing with the real Draco. Ok, I can't really explain what Draco and Jacqui were doing until later. I so sorry you're confused, but try to stick with it. **

**superspunky7- I'll try to have Ch. 20 tonight. I'm really trying. **

**Now enjoy and review. **

XXXXXXXX

"Have you seen Hermione?" asked Harry of Jacqueline.

"No, last time I saw her was when I left her in the girls' bathroom," she answered, "She should've been back by now."

Harry's face showed worry.

"Harry," said Jacqui softly with a reassuring squeeze on his arm, "relax, she probably went back to the Common Room. She did say she was a little overwhelmed."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," said Jacqui quietly and sadly. "Here," and Jacqui led him onto the dance floor.

The rest of the night was spent well. When the Gryffindors returned, all were tired, but happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Jacqueline sat down for breakfast.

"Are you joking?" said Ron.

"I'm not joking, when I left the dormitory the curtains were still drawn around her bed," said Jacqueline.

"Strange," remarked Harry. "She never stays up this late. Did you check if she was there?"

"And risk getting yelled at for waking her up? Hell no!" exclaimed Jacqui laughing with the guys.

When breakfast was over, the three headed back for the Common Room to get there books. When they met back in the Room to head outside, a very mad Hermione barged in.

"Hermione! You look like…" began Ron, looking at Hermione who was still wearing her gown from the day before.

"Not now Ronald," Hermione said angrily.

"Mione? What happened?" asked Harry softly.

"What happened! What happened! While all of you were at the ball, having a good time, I was kidnapped and stashed in the Room of Requirement. Hands tied behind my back, my eyesight blacked out with no one to hear my screaming."

Harry, Ron, and Jacqueline looked appalled.

"But, Jacqui told us that you went up to the Common Room," said Ron.

"I said I thought Hermione went up here," corrected Jacqui.

"And why would you think that?" asked Hermione.

"Because when we were leaving the Great Hall, you said how overwhelming that was."

"I never said that," said Hermione.

"Yes you did. Don't you blame this on me," said Jacqui, in turn getting angry.

"Well, you could've double checked."

"I was talking to Draco at the moment and I didn't know that you'd need an escort around you all the time."

"Girls!" said Harry.

"And you," turned Hermione to Harry and Ron, "You're at fault here too. Oh, Hermione isn't here, oh well, she'll probably be alright. Isn't that right? That's were you thinking."

"That's not what we were thinking," said Ron quietly.

"Yeah, I know," continued Hermione ruthlessly, "because you never think. You weren't the least bit concerned. Now were you?" tears began to come down Hermione's checks.

"Hermione," said Harry softly trying to get closer to Hermione, but the other ran away from him into the girls' dormitory saying, "Leave me alone."

The three looked after her.

"Jacqueline, go after her," said Harry coldly.

"No way, she doesn't want to talk to any of us."

"Just go."

"No."

"We should've never listened to you," said Ron.

"This is not my fault," said Jacqueline in her defense.

"Yes it is," said Ron.

"It's all of our faults," said Harry, "mine, for not going to check up on her. Jacqui's for passing around false information. Ron's for not having ears or eye's except for… I'm not going to go into that."

"Oh, this is a miracle I never thought would happen. The golden boy admits that he was wrong. I am not going to be a part of this," and Jacqueline left.

"Neither am I," said Ron.

"You're not coming with me, Ronald. I'm as mad at you as I am at the rest of this lot."

And that morning started out in argument and four grudges.

**A/N: hmmm. This didn't turn out the way I hoped, but as I sat down to write, this just came out like this. Hope you like it. Now I have to find ways to make the argument work with the next step in the plot. No, I'm correcting myself. I have to make the plot work with the argument. 'Cause this had to happen sooner or later. Now, review. **


	19. Of Course I Forgive You Harry

**A/N: Hope you like this chappy. And don't forget to review. I'd say more, but I decorated the house for Christmas today and I'm kinda wiped out. **

**ErikandChristine- I'm sorry you don't like it when they're in a grudge, but I promise that it want last long. clears throat They might even make up in this chappy. clears throat again Hermione got free, because the spell that was cast on her wore off towards morning. Maybe I should've mentioned that. **

At lunch, Harry, Ron, and Jacqueline sat in different spots, away from each other. Hermione seemed to be missing again. Everyone noticed the distance and figured they were fighting again. In the middle of the meal, Professor McGonagall walked up to the trio and told them to follow her. Silently the three followed her looking coldly upon each other. They came upon Dumbledore's office and climbed the stairs. When they entered, they saw Hermione sitting in front of a small group of Professors quietly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley… Ms. Mireille," said Dumbledore, and then motioning towards McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout, "The Professors and I have listened to Ms. Granger's account of the events. Now, it will be only fair to listen to your accounts of the story."

Harry, Ron, and Jacqui exchanged cold glances and sat down in the armchairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Mr. Potter, you first."

Harry went over the night, starting from the moment they entered the Great Hall. "After a few refreshments, I asked Hermione to dance. After that, she and Jacqueline left the Great Hall."

"They left together with no one following them?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't think anyone followed them," answered Harry, racking his brain. Then in a softer voice, "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Did you ever notice anything strange about the fact that Ms. Granger hadn't joined you yet?" asked McGonagall.

"I did mention that. But, Jacqueline said that Hermione might have retired for the evening, saying that she earlier said that she was feeling overwhelmed."

Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

Dumbledore eyed Jacqui and said, "Thank you. Now Mr. Weasley, your turn."

Ron went over the same events. "I was dancing with Jacqueline at the same time Harry and Hermione were. After the dance, Jacqueline went to talk to Hermione. I didn't see what happened after that." Ron's face turned red.

"Ms. Mireille," said Dumbledore slowly, turning to Jacqueline. The other smirked and returned Dumbledore's gaze with a cold one with small muse behind the eyes. "Since you were accompanying Ms. Granger, maybe you can give us a better insight."

"Very well," the other said simply. "You know the details of the beginning of the night so I see no point in me repeating them. After my dance with Ron, Hermione and I talked a bit and then left the Great Hall for the ladies' room."

"You didn't see anything suspicious in the Antechamber?"

"Nothing out the ordinary; it was empty. I was the first one to leave the restroom, and when I walked out I came upon Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle."

The Professors exchanged glances.

"Draco was taking a break from the party. At the same time, Crabbe and Goyle were taking leave for the dungeons. Draco and I then entered the Great Hall together."

Jacqui stopped her narrative, but she could tell Dumbledore wanted to hear more.

"From then, Ms. Mireille, what happened?"

_Damn it. I don't know. What do you want from me?_

Jacqui sighed within herself, but continued, "Draco went back to his friends and I went back to mine. Later in the night I danced with Harry and Ron. Afterwards, Draco and I shared a dance. After that, Harry asked me about Hermione, but you know my answer already. We then…"

"Thank you," interrupted Dumbledore. "We ended up with tiny bit more than we began. I have no better of idea of who the perpetrators were no better than you Ms. Granger. All we can do for now is to be careful of where we go by ourselves. Even though I still don't think it possible for anyone to enter these walls undetected. Please, all of you go now and try not to think about yesterday, but take care to not go anywhere alone."

The quartet nodded. When the four of them left the office, they separated in different directions.

XXXXXX

At dinner, the four of them had no choice but to sit together. All the Gryffindors made sure of that. Hermione was the first to leave the table after an extremely fast dinner. Ron and Jacqueline were heartily eating, but Harry was only picking at his food. When Hermione got up from the table, his eyes were sad as they followed her. A few minutes later, Harry got up and left the Great Hall. Soon, he over came Hermione.

"Hermione," he called after her.

She stopped and said rather grimly, "What are you doing here Harry Potter? Aren't you supposed to be enjoying your dinner?"

The other walked up to her, "I don't care for dinner, especially when you are wandering these halls alone."

Hermione looked at him with a sad, but hopeful glance. She then said sarcastically, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I was last time."

Harry took her hand and kissed it, "Don't talk like that." He sighed, "If only you knew how mad I am at myself for not caring. For not being there for you at the time you needed me most. If only you can forgive me."

Hermione looked at him and said, "Of course I forgive you Harry." She hugged him and he just held her there, tightly in his arms. The two slowly pulled away and looked at each other. There was softness in both of their eyes. Not noticing what was happening, their noses touched and before long their lips blended together to form the softest kiss. Swiftly though, they became fiery and more passionate. Not too long afterward, Harry and Hermione heard the rustling of robes that indicated that dinner was over. With one last kiss, they headed for the Common Room.


	20. Avada Kedavra

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. I'm sorry I'm updating late again, but I spent the whole day at SJC's so, yeah. I hope you like this. I made this chappy long, so enjoy.**

**krillball6- I'm happy to know that you are enjoying yourselves. And thank you for your dedication.**

**batbones: The plan was actually totally opposite. I'd say more, but that would ruin it. Also, I want to see you TRY to hurt me. **

**ErikandChristine- Sorry you don't like the Herm./Harry match. I prefer it to Herm./Ron one. NEwayz, this is not going to be the most prominent thing as far as affairs go. They will be mostly in the background and they'll be mentioned rarely. I just need them there for the complications and plot line that's going to happen after Christmas. **

**Now, hope all of you enjoy. Warning, I ask you to remember some of the details mentioned in this chappy. They'll be important in the end. Now, don't forget to review. I'm not sure if I can have Ch. 21: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, by tomorrow. SJC already edited the 1st part, but I still have to write the second part. NEwayz, don't forget to review. **

It was the end of the second week in November. The second Quidditch match of the year was to be held that Saturday. It was between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Jacqueline as she sat down next to Ron at breakfast on a Thursday morning. "I am not getting up that early."

Harry smirked at her. "Well then, would like me to ask Roger to fill in for you for the game?"

Jacqueline scowled, "No, and who's Roger?"

"Third year."

"Well I have to agree with her mate," said Ron, "Five o'clock for practice is kind of early."

"That was the only opening. Slytherin has the rest booked," said Harry grimly.

In the past two weeks, our quartet made up with each other, much to the pleasure of all the Gryffindors. The accident that occurred at the masquerade was not talked about, but it remained in the back of everyone's minds.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron, noticing Hermione's face ashen white.

"There has been a sight of a Death Eater grouping and a glimpse of Voldemort."

The whole table went silent as they have heard what she said. Ron grabbed the daily prophet out of her hands and read the article titled: **_Voldemort in an Abandoned Village in Madrid. _**

"Madrid, that's not too far from here," said Jacqueline quietly, falling into the same mood everyone was in.

XXXXXXXXX

The news of the morning was not forgotten by lunch and the meal was eaten in silence. The only table that seemed to be unaffected by the news were the Slytherins. After lunch, the seventh years went to DADA.

"Your homework please," said Professor Skarelli and a bunch of parchments flew onto his desk. "Now in the past month, we've covered two of the Unforgivables. We've got only one left."

Silence in the whole room rang out as everyone knew what was coming.

"_Avada Kedavra_," said Skarelli.

A shudder rang out in the room.

"I have been informed that in your fourth year, Professor Moody performed this curse in front of you. A most cruel thing to do. No, Ms. Granger, I'm not going do that again," he said looking at the terrified face on Hermione. "This is the most wicked form of killing in all history. Unlike what some think, the _Avada Kedavra _does not kill quickly, even though that's what it seems like. When cast, the victim is forced into unconsciousness. But in that unconsciousness, they pass onto the next world. The world of the living dead. When they appear to be dead, the person is in fact suffering pain that is to be said to be ten times worse than the _Crucio._"

Jacqueline's hands began to shake and a small tear ran down her cheek.

"Are you alright, Ms. Mireille?" asked Skarelli.

She looked up at him and nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Only two among us have survived the _Avada Kedavra_, but only one is known of the two. We all know the story of Harry Potter, but not many know the story of Ms. Riddle."

The trio blankly stared at the Professor. Hermione then dared herself to raise her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Granger."

"You said Ms. Riddle. Does she have any relation to Tom Riddle?"

Professor Skarelli stared at her and then smiled. "Yes, Ms. Granger, Mademoiselle Riddle is in fact a relation of the great sorcerer. But, that is a story not in relation with our own. Mr. Malfoy, question?"

Everyone looked at the Slytherin who never raised his hand in class. All were ready for a smart remark.

"How do you know about all of this? I mean about the effects of the curse?"

Everyone exchanged glances as Draco said something decent in public.

Skarelli chuckled, "Anyone have any ideas? Ms. Mireille?"

"Wizards have discovered a certain tool that can connect us with the world of the dead.

Miroir des Morts or the Mirror of the Dead is what they call it. From there, we can connect with the people from the past and clarify certain questions," said Jacqueline in a small voice.

"Good, ten points for Gryffindor. We have come up with a problem though. When we try to talk to the wizards that pass on, they do not want to talk back to us about certain things. Only few share their stories with us; feeling that the world should know."

"Just out of curiosity professor," said Harry, "Is Ms. Riddle one of the few that shared her story?"

"Oh, heavens no. Ms. Riddle is alive and well. It's her parents that are the ones that blessed us with the details of their death. No more questions about the Riddles Mr. Potter. Talk to me after class if you must. Now, everyone turn to page 239."

The rest of the double class period was spent in silence. Harry wasn't eager to read as the book said,

_Only one is believed to have survived the curse, but in fact there are two; one being Harry J. Potter and the other Amaryllis J. Riddle. _

Then it went into a small description of the night Harry's parents were killed. Harry skipped that and then went to the description of the Riddles.

_Amaryllis Riddle was the daughter of Jacqueline L. de Barnowi and Travis M. Riddle. Jacqueline was originally from France and met Travis while visiting Versailles. A year later, Amaryllis was born on August 1, 1989. _

Harry looked at the date to find that this Amaryllis was born on the very next day after him.

_When Amaryllis was turning three, her parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. Wizards are still trying to figure how that could have been, for he was believed to have been gone. Drained of all of his power at the time he tried to kill Harry Potter. After the death of Jacqueline and Travis, Voldemort tried to kill Amaryllis, but the spell just absorbed through her skin. _

Harry was about to read on when he heard the Professor say, "Yes, Ms. Mireille?"

"May I please be excused," said Jacqueline.

Skarelli looked her over and then gave his consent. When Jacqui was at the back of the room she burst out crying as she rushed out of the room. Draco stood up and followed her. Our trio wanted to follow, but the Professor said, "You three, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger sit. I didn't give you permission to leave."

The three sat down angrily mumbling something about Malfoy not asking either.

XXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline was sitting outside the classroom, a few steps down by the stained glass window crying. Draco came up from behind her and then knelt in front of her. He pulled her hands away from her face and kissed them. Jacqueline looked up at him and her crying subsided. Draco let her hands go and gently brushed away her tears with his thumbs. But that didn't help as Jacqui burst again and began to mumble.

"Parents … Voldemort… cursed for ever."

And it went on like that. Different words in a jumble together. Draco took her into his arms and tried to calm her. Eventually she cooled.

"When I was reading about Amaryllis, it immediately reminded me of myself and my parents. I witnessed their deaths out of the shadows. Same curse, _Avada Kedavra._"

"Don't think of that now," whispered Draco pressing her harder against him.

Jacqueline tried to block the memory of her parents' deaths and she succeeded. She tried pulling away from the hug, but found that Draco's grip was too strong on hers. Couldn't he feel her trying to move away?

_Why am I even complaining? _

She lifted her head off of his shoulder. Her side-vision told her that Draco was deep in thought. Her hand began to draw circles on his shoulder and she enjoyed watching the muscles move. She sighed within herself.

XXXXXX

Draco couldn't take it any longer: he had to know.

"What are you doing he asked?" and pulled slightly away so that he could see her.

Jacqueline tried to hide the smile that was coming onto her face. She then said softly, "Just thinking."

"About what?" smirked Draco, "You thinking is never good."

"Well…"

_I'm good at thinking on my feet, why am I having problems with this? 'I was thinking of you.' Yeah, that'll sound brilliant._

"What if we, don't return to class and take the rest of the day off?"

Draco looked at her with muse, "I know that's not what you were thinking of." He then pushed her down onto the window sill and sat down next to her. Jacqueline then did something she hadn't done in a long time. She let out a soft giggle. Draco stared at her.

"Did you do what I think you just did?"

Jacqueline tried to collect herself, but couldn't. She said sharply, but with a smile, "Draco Malfoy, what in the world do you mean?"

Draco laughed softly; maybe even softer than Jacqui's giggle. A tear of happiness rolled down Jacqueline's cheek.

"What are we crying about now?" Draco asked softly.

Jacqueline mustered up all of her courage and kissed his cheek. Draco's mind staggered for a moment.

"Thank you," said Jacqueline as she stood up.

"For what?" and he stood up with her, trying to figure out what he had done.

Jacqui stopped descending the stairs, looked at him, and said, "For giving me hope that there can still be happiness in the world; being the light of tomorrow."

Draco looked at her, perplexed by her words. He didn't say anything back. At the end of the staircase he asked, "You gonna be ok?"

She nodded and the two went in different directions.


	21. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**I'm sorry to say, that I will not be updating as fast now. With school starting up again tomorrow, I will have to work on this fic only in my spare time. Or in Lit.? Can't stand the teacher, so I tune her out. NEwayz. I hope all of you like the second Quidditch Match. **

**Strider405- I'm sorry to inform you that my updates will be slower now, since school starts again tomorrow. I'll try to update as fast as I can during the week. **

**Superspunky7- You are wonderful. Thank you for the chappy. **

**Batbones- First one to get it (not counting superspunky7 and SJC). But one word for you… Christmas. **

**Don't forget to review. **

"We need to concentrate the best during this game. Slytherin is hard to beat," said Harry. Agreements came from al around him. "Now, just remember, win or lose, this team is far the best yet."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team took their brooms and prepared to go onto the field. The doors opened and a boom of shouts and cheers met the player's ears. The two teams walked onto the field and the two captains shook hands.

"And they're off. Blaise Zabini has the Quaffle. He passes it, but Ginny Weasley intercepts it. She passes it to Dean Thomas,and the other tries to score, but did not succeed," came the voice of the same commentator.

"How are we feeling today, Potter?" came the too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. He stopped his broom a few feet away from Harry with his famous smirk. "Your scar hurt? We don't need you fainting in front of the crowd now do we? The ministry will go crazy if they find out that their precious boy got hurt."

"Shove off Malfoy," said Harry coldly.

Draco smirked in return and took off for the other end of the field. Harry meanwhile continued circling the field.

"Slytherin scores again."

Harry looked over at the scores and found to his dismay that it was 30 to 10; in the favor of the Slytherins.

"Look for the Snitch not at the score board. If you're lucky, we can still win this," came Jacqueline's voice as she stopped in front of Harry to catch the Quaffle.

Harry looked at her, but she was on the other side of the field.

"Jacqueline Mireille scores."

Harry smiled to himself and continued his search.

XXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Gryffindor was losing, and terribly. The score was 100 to 30. The Gryffindor Chasers were frustrated, therefore making their efforts to score worse.

"CONCENTRATE!" screamed Harry at his Chasers.

"WE'RE DOING THE BEST WE CAN!" yelled Ginny back at him.

"WELL IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

Ginny flew up to him and the two entered a fight.

"Fight on the field, between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"WELL IS IT MY FAULT?" asked Ginny, when someone bumped into her. "HEY!"

"You gits! Harry, I told you before, SNITCH. Ginny, back to the game. Y'all can fight later," said Jacqueline.

The two separated, mumbling angrily.

A few more points were scored afterward.

"Blaise Zabini has the Quaffle, but Jacqueline Mireille intercepts. Jacqueline, WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late. A Bludger hit Jacqueline from the side. The Quaffle went flying from her hands as she slid off her broom and began to fall to the ground. She landed in a curled up position. A time out was called. The Gryffindors gathered around her.

"Jacqueline? Can you hear me?" said Harry, leaning over her.

She slowly nodded. She unraveled her body and lay straight on her back; eyes closed. Suddenly, they flickered open and she tried to get up. Someone tried to force her down, but she resisted saying, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," said Ginny. "You just got knocked off your broom by a Bludger. You fell from about a 200 feet. No one can be fine after that."

Jacqui smiled as she got up with a shaky step. She smiled, "Well, I'm not just anyone." She mounted her broom and the game resumed with her; much to the surprise of the Slytherins.

XXXXXXX

This game kept going on and on. After another half our, the Gryffindors were up by 50. Harry called for a time out.

"No luck this game," said John Adamsen, one of the Gryffindor Beaters.

**The name JA came from SJC, so don't tell me anything. It was a random moment. I think we were talking about Frosting or something?**

"No, this has nothing to do with luck. Let's face it, we're no match against with them," said Jacqueline.

"I understand we're all frustrated," began Harry.

"Frustrated isn't the word," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

Harry couldn't find the words for what to say next. He bent his head from weariness and thought… hard. He raised his head, with an idea. He scanned at the worn faces of his team and said, "Jacqueline,"

"What?"

"Take my position," and he presented her his broom.

Jacqueline just stared at him.

"The game will be over faster," he said. "It was my mistake in the first place not to put you into your rightful spot as Seeker."

A few smiles ran around the team, as they finally heard the truth come from Harry's mouth. Jacqui and Harry shook hands and she took the Firebolt.

"Harry Potter and Jacqueline Mireille switched positions."

The Slytherin team looked at the scrawny girl and smirked.

"Just push her off the broom," said Zabini to Malfoy in a whisper. The other nodded, with disbelief and a sort of dread in his eye.

The game continued and a few more points were scored on both sides.

"Just resting there?" came Draco, looking at Jacqueline who was sitting very still on the broom.

Jacqueline tore her eyes away from the field and looked at Draco. She smirked and said, "Does that present a problem for you Malfoy? So what? I fall asleep. Then you will have a better chance of catching the Snitch before me. Even though me sleeping won't help you."

All of a sudden, Draco flew past her. Jacqueline turned around to find that he was chasing after the Snitch.

"Draco Malfoy sees the Snitch."

Harry groaned. _Not what I wanted to hear. Come on Jacqueline. This is not the time to fail. _

"Jacqueline Mireille is parallel to Draco Malfoy. She knocks into him. He returns the favor."

_Think Jacqueline think. _Thought Harry.

_I'm working on it Harry. _Came her voice inside his head.

_You're a telepath? _He asked.

_Not the time for that. And yes. _

_Do the same flip thing you did, when you were playing against him. _

_Not enough time. _

Jacqueline bumped Draco again.

"Yes!" she exclaimed suddenly as though she won something.

Draco looked at her, in confusion as why she cried out in triumph. Jacqueline took the opportunity to fly knock him, but harder, much harder than before; sending him in an opposite direction. He regained his stability in order to see Jacqueline only a few centimeters from the Snitch. Out of fury, he began to fly at her. He was once again surprised as she launched herself off of the broom at the Snitch in order to avoid him hitting her. Jacqueline caught the Snitch, but paid for it by falling to the ground from a height of about 250 feet. Draco in turn, crashed into a wall.

"Jacqueline Mireille has the Snitch. Gryffindor wins!"

The score was 210 to 190.

But then, everything blacked out for Jacqueline.


	22. Brother's Love and Nothing More

**A/N: I knew I would be updating today. I had this chappy sent to superspunky7 yesterday, so I it was a definite update today. This chappy is dedicated to krillball6 who asked me to restate some of the info in the story so this was the best way for me to do it. Even though I'm restating, you will learn many, MANY knew things. _All_ of them are important and some of them _foreshadow_ to what is going to happen in the future. And I know all of you will be saying to how oblivious Draco is. But so is Jacqui even though most of you won't understand why. Well, they're kinda oblivious to each other. clears throat Um, I was going to say something? Oh yeah! I'm happy to say that the Christmas chapters are to start either from Chapter 24 or Chapter 25. All of you are going to be cheering. And yes, I did say chapters. I have so much ground to cover so they'll probably be a section of five to ten chappys. I have parts of some of them written. Superspunky7 finds them ever so sweet and some very evil. She says I put Jacqueline through too much. But, I do base this story on something. clears throat again The long promised chapters are coming soon… very soon. Probably this week, but I can not make any promises. I already have Ch. 24: Music of the Heart and Mind written. All I have to figure out is what song to use. Now, I hope all of you enjoy this. I had fun writing so I hope all of you have fun reading. This turned out to be a very long author's note. Don't forget to review.**

Jacqueline's eyes opened slowly. Bright light met her. When she got accustomed to it, she found herself in the Hospital Wing. She located Madam Pomfrey, who was attending to another patient that was situated next to her.

"Jacqueline," came Hermione's voice from across the room.

Jacqui slowly turned her head to the doorway.

"Guys, she's awake."

Hermione and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team entered and stood around her bed.

"No more than six people per visit," came Madam Pomfrey's voice as she noticed the commotion behind her.

"I'll go," said Hermione, leaving the Quidditch team behind.

"No, wait," said Jacqueline softly. "Madame Pomfrey, it's just one extra person. Can't she stay?"

Madame Pomfrey was about to refuse, but gave her consent eventually. She then returned to her patient.

"Brilliant job, Jacqueline," said Ron, plunging into a chair by her.

The other smiled.

"Never in my life have I ever seen any one execute a stunt like that," said John Adamsen, who knew every play ever executed in the history of Quidditch.

"Did you see Malfoy's face when you launched yourself at the Snitch?" said Ginny.

"No, what was my expression?" asked the Slytherin and everyone looked at the bed next to Jacqui's.

"Mr. Malfoy, do not talk, or I'll never get this bandage on straight," said Madam Pomfrey readjusting it again.

Smirks issued from every player on the team as they saw that Malfoy broke his nose. The Gryffindors talked silently among themselves from then on. After some time, the Quidditch team left and only the trio was left.

"So Malfoy," turned Harry to the Slytherin.

Draco tried to smirk at him, but his hand immediately went up to his nose.

"Your smirk is out of order?" said Harry, smirking in return.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. A smirk isn't worth anything compared to what one says," said Jacqueline, her head turned to the side to look at Draco.

Harry looked at her strangely and said crossly, "You sound like Dumbledore."

Jacqueline gave out a smirk and said, "Where have I heard that before?"

Draco smiled within himself, but didn't say anything.

"I'm not kidding," said Harry.

"I know," said Jacqueline softly. She tried to turn to her side, but groaned. "What's wrong with me anyways?"

"Broken ribs," came Madam Pomfrey, carrying a medium sized box out of her office. "Now all of you shoo." Hermione, Harry, and Ron said bye to Jacqui and left.

Pomfrey waved her wand over Jacqueline's rib area and the tightness she felt earlier was gone.

"I'm going to take the bandages off, while you drink these," said Madam Pomfrey, pointing at the few jugs on the end table.

Jacqueline nodded and a cup was put into her hands. She looked reluctant to drink the grey goo, but she forced herself. She closed her eyes from the horrible flavor.

"That's no pumpkin juice. I'll say that," and Jacqui drank another cup with pink colored liquid.

Madam Pomfrey then turned to Draco, "How is that leg Mr. Malfoy?" She moved the blanket off him and poked his left leg. His reaction was a wince. "I think more of that potion is in order for you, sir." She took out another jug out of her box and poured the liquid into a cup. Draco drank it, this time prepared for the taste. Madam Pomfrey then turned her attention to his left hand. "Now, the wrist will heal slower. Sprains are worse than broken bones. The bandage will stay on for the night, to let the muscles come out of their shock." She then packed up her things and went to her office.

"What happened to you, other than the broken nose?" asked Jacqui, not looking at him.

Draco looked at her for the moment and then said, "My left wrist is sprained and my left leg is broken."

"Oh," the other said softly. "I'm sorry."

"No need. It's a bloody game, so this is only natural," said Draco, trying to reassure her. But it was in vain. They stayed silent for some time. Draco observed Jacqui while she stared at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked, noticing that her thought were bothering her.

Jacqueline turned her head to look at him and sighed. "Life."

Draco nodded, "Anything specific."

Jacqueline turned back to look at the ceiling, "Mostly my year here at Hogwarts." She smiled suddenly. She turned to look at him to find that he was now in turn looking at the ceiling. "Remember the time we met on the train?"

He looked at her and returned her smile. "Yeah. Yes, rudeness!" he copied her tone.

Jacqueline laughed softly, "Oh and this one, I suggest you wash that hand right away. You should've seen the look on your face."

"Because after touching the hand of a mudblood, a pureblood like yourself might want to wash it," laughed Draco. "How are you a mudblood though? Weren't your parents both magical?"

Jacqui shook her head and said in a voice softer than a whisper, "No, my mother was a muggle."

"And your father a wizard. Yeah, I knew him. Well, technically my father knew him," said Draco softly.

"Right. My dad's whole family was outraged when they found out that he wanted to marry a muggle. They said that the long line of purebloods was ruined. I have respect for mudbloods though. Some of them are the best wizards or witches in the world. Look at Hermione. Anyways, the first lesson of the year."

"That was one of Professor Sprout's worst lessons."

"My first letter from my godfather," said Jacqui very quietly, just so only Draco could hear. "Potions, Transfiguration, me doing Ron's essay."

"What!" exclaimed Draco, eyebrows high.

"Yeah, I think he couldn't get one more inch on some essay. So I did it for him and then placed a charm on it to make it look as if he wrote it."

"The mudblood must've been mad."

"Her name is Hermione," said Jacqui dryly.

Draco rolled his eyes and that made Jacqui take her pillow from underneath herself and throw it at him.

"Now you're not getting it back," said Draco and placed it behind his back, making him sit up straighter than before.

Jacqueline scowled and continued her train of thoughts, "I received another letter saying that Skarelli was a fool…"

Draco mumbled, "I know that's right."

"…and that something was going to change about that," Jacqui frowned.

"Don't worry about that."

"And then you hexed me in DADA."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"In addition," said Jacqui smiling softly, but sadly, "you stole my pendant."

"An honest mistake."

"Right," said Jacqui sarcastically. "Then thanks to that dammed black owl, I got a month's worth detention."

Draco smiled, "But you did tell Snape off."

"Can't stand him, and don't say he's not bad. You're in his house. He absolutely hates everyone else that's not in his house."

She grew quiet for a moment. Draco thought she was gathering her thoughts, but when he turned to look at her, her gaze was blank.

"What's wrong now?"

"I need to tell you something," she said in a hollow voice.

Draco looked alarmed.

"It's nothing terrible. I think? It could've altered a few things, but it still isn't terrible."

"Out with it."

**A/N: Be thankful that I didn't make this a cliffy.**

Jacqueline was about to say something, but Draco interrupted her, "Don't say anything that'll make you sound like Dumbledore again." Jacqueline rolled her eyes and then grew silent. All of a sudden she said, "I'm supposed to be in Slytherin."

Draco stared at her, clearly not have registered what she said. "Wh…wha…What!"

Jacqueline nodded sadly looking the other away, "I'm supposed to be in Slytherin."

"How? Why? Why aren't you?" Draco asked thinking of what could've happened.

"Because I asked the hat to place me in Gryffindor," she said simply.

_Because you asked it too? I know she didn't know that I was attending the school, but still. She could've been by my side, but instead she is a Gryffindor. Farther away, and not…_

Draco shook his head. He opened his eyes and looked at Jacqueline who was in turn looking at him, patiently waiting for him to return out of his thoughts. While Draco was in his mind, Jacqueline went through her own thoughts.

_My stupid life. I could've been in Slytherin, by him, maybe even his. But, he sees me…_

She looked at him.

… _no more than a sister._

She laughed sadly.

_But, I do not see him as a brother. I might have, when we were both children, ten years back. But, now... No, if it was meant to be, a sign would have already been given. _

"I understand," said Draco softly.

"Well, on that Friday, I met someone I did not expect. I came across an old friend. Someone I had no hope left to see again. No, I had the hope, but thought it impossible. Draco Malfoy made a comeback into my life." Jacqueline smiled and looked at Draco who in turn was smiling. "My friend and I ventured about the dungeons and then descending down into the chamber. And in turn, I missed detention."

"What'd Snape say?"

"Not much. Especially when his hands began to hurt," and she pointed at her left hand.

Draco's eyes got big.

"No way? Right then and there? Weren't you uncomfortable knowing that though?"

"No," Jacqueline shifted slightly, but not much, having to grab her ribs. "Then there was the Hogsmeade incident."

"That wasn't pleasant."

"Two weeks later though, we beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch, I got another detention from McGonagall, and then there was the armchair incident."

"What armchair incident?"

Jacqueline explained and Draco nodded, taking in the information.

_She likes that Weasel. No doubt. She'd never act like that in front of anybody._

Draco considered it for a moment.

_Except maybe, me. _

"Draco? You still with me?"

"Yeah," he said, opening his eyes.

"Then, the masquerade incident," said Jacqui silently. "The plan did work though. We got them fighting."

"For some time," reminded her Draco.

"I tried explaining that you can't separate them no matter what. Best friends forgive each other and move on. They can't hold grudges long. They don't care where you come from or how you act or how you look like."

Another long silence.

"Skarelli's class was disturbing," said Draco, remembering the Avada Kedavra lecture.

"Thanks for being there for me," said Jacqui.

Draco got up slowly.

"What are you doing?" Jacqueline asked of him.

He stood up on his good leg and leaning on the end table he advanced to her bed. He leaned over her and put his hand underneath her head and lifted it up.

_What is he doing?_

Draco placed her pillow underneath her head and softly placed her head back onto it. A small smirk escaped Jacqueline. Draco then leaned down over her.

_Ooh, I like this. Maybe, just maybe. _She thought.

**A/N: All of you! What did I say before? Deep breath in and let it out through your mouth.**

But then, Draco kissed her forehead and said, "You need to rest."

"So do you Mr. Malfoy," said Madam Pomfrey walking out of her office. "What are you doing up? Hmm? Now you need to lie down and rest that leg."

_I was right. Brother's love and nothing more. _

Jacqueline sighed and tried to drift off to sleep, but she noticed something different about the atmosphere around her.

"Ms. Mireille, you may sleep on your left side. No bones are broken there. I placed a spell on you broken bones so nothing happens to them if you accidentally shift in your sleep," said Madam Pomfrey. "That should make your sleep bit more comfortable." Her patient nodded and slowly turned to her side; feeling relieved that she didn't have to lie on her back the whole time.

She hugged her pillow as she took in a new placed scent on it.

_Draco._

She though.

And…

She liked it.


	23. Music's Path to the Heart and Mind

**A/N: This chapter is one of the original story lines I had when I began writing this fic. The original title of B.B. Heart and Mind was going to be Music's Path to the Heart and Mind. But, somewhere along the path I lost the music and then altogether I wondered off the path. Now, I had this chapter written ever before I even wrote the first chapter, so you'll be reading some ancient stuff. **

**Mandrake Queen- I'm writing, I'm slowing down a bit right now because of school, but I'm writing none the less.**

**Orelinde Telemnar- I actually was intrigued to read your review. Um… I'm not going to say what the end is going to be like, but I hope you won't be disappointed. Even my editors don't know what the end is going to be. **

**krillball6- I'm glad you liked the whole Jacqui liking Draco thing. I'm sure you'll enjoy this chapter and the next one even more. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. **

**batbones- I KNOW Draco's too hot to only kiss someone on their forehead! But… as I was saying, you'll enjoy this chapter and you'll be saying, "YES! About time," on the next chapter. **

**mynameisbob- The Christmas chappys will start from Ch. 24: One Barrier in Their Way… Their Past. But, it'll be a sort of intro. Therefore, the whole lot will start from Ch. 25. It's soon, I know!**

**Ok, I hope y'all like this chappy and don't forget to review. You know my rule, if you review, the next chappy will appear.**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the last Thursday before the holiday vacation.

"Now, who can tell me what is the most powerful kind of magic when performed correctly?" asked Professor Skarelli. "Anyone?"

Silence.

But then, Hermione's hand shot up with Jacqui's right behind hers. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"The most powerful kind of magic are the nonverbal spells. To make them even more powerful, they are to be performed with out a wand. This way, your opponent doesn't know how to counter it."

"No, I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, that's incorrect. Ms. Mireille? Any thoughts?"

"The most powerful magic can be achieved when the person performing the spell, finds a path to the person's heart and mind," she said, stressing the and, "Therefore, the strongest and most powerful magic is through music or song."

"What?' mouthed Hermione and began to flip through her textbook.

The class was very quiet, waiting to hear the Professor's answer.

"That's correct. 10 points to Gryffindor. Can you give us a demonstration?"

A little reluctant, Jacqueline rose and headed to the front of the class.

"How about something… entertaining or happy? You lot have been way too quiet," said Skarelli.

Jacqueline nodded. She searched her mind for a moment and then waved her wand. With that, music began to play. It was a fast tempo; something a mix between a cha-cha and a samba. After a 30 second intro, Jacqueline began to sing; her voice echoing off the walls, hitting every note.

"**All so not so,**

**As if it is but a trifle,**

**But those that say,**

**That who the damned,**

**Not even a penny in the house.**

**Everything like usual, **

**Is simple joy and hardship,**

**But those that say,**

**That the soul is lost.**

**Hop hey La la Lei,**

**Where're questions?**

**Where're answers?**

**Hop hey La la lei,**

**Don't even say anything.**

**Hop Hey La la Lei,**

**To believe or not to believe?**

**Hop Hey La la Lei,**

**Let God be with you.**

**An entire world outside the window, **

**Someone else's life is not your home,**

**And your path of distress, **

**Sinks once more.**

**Dreams are so far away,**

**And you will part lightly**

**But those that say, **

**How much longer,**

**You can not wait for anything.**

**Lying will not save you until morn,**

**But yet again day is on the northern beach.**

**Hop hey La la Lei,**

**Where're questions?**

**Where're answers?**

**Hop hey La la lei,**

**Don't even say anything.**

**Hop Hey La la Lei,**

**To believe or not to believe?**

**Hop Hey La la Lei,**

**Let God be with you."**

Music just keeps playing. A guitar becomes prominent.

"**Lying will not save you until morn,**

**But yet again day is on the northern beach.**

**Hop hey La la Lei,**

**Where're questions?**

**Where're answers?**

**Hop hey La la lei,**

**Don't even say anything.**

**Hop Hey La la Lei,**

**To believe or not to believe?**

**Hop Hey La la Lei,**

**Let God be with you."**

The music slows down to the founding beat, but a trumpet interrupts it and becomes the main instrument playing. After the trumpet's solo only the main beat remains.

"**Hop hey La la Lei,**

**Where're questions?**

**Where're answers?**

**Hop hey La la lei,**

**Don't even say anything.**

**Hop Hey La la Lei,**

**To believe or not to believe.**

**Hop Hey La la Lei,**

**Let God be with you."**

Music returns to original tempo.

"**Hop Hey La la Lei."**

Music fill.

"**Hop Hey La la Lei."**

Music fill.

"**Hop Hey La la Lei."**

Music fill.

"**Hop Hey La la Lei."**

Music fill.

"**Hop Hey La la Lei."**

The song ends with a final note.

The whole class was in shock of Jacqueline. Her voice had seemed to have petrified them, but strangely, all students had smiles on their faces. Jacqui looked at them and pointed her wand at them, "ritorno." Everyone blinked and began to talk among themselves. The dark mood seemed to lift.

"Thank you Ms. Mireille," said Skarelli as Jacqueline took up her seat once more.

XXXXXXXX

"Now, your only homework assignment is to come up with a song that should have an effect on every single pupil in this classroom. But, your song is to have a certain structure. One by one, you will come up and pull out a specific genre for your assignment. Now, here we come," said Skarelli towards the end of the class.

Students lined up and each began to take out a slip of paper.

"Look at Malfoy's face," whispered Hermione to Ron, Harry, and Jacqueline. The quartet looked at the Slytherin to see him absent mindedly looking at his paper, pale as ever.

"Mr. Potter?" came the Professor's voice, snapping all of them back to the line.

The four of them then walked out of the classroom in silence, each reading their assignment.

"This is rubbish," said Ron.

Ron's paper said:

**Genre: **War

**Audience: **Should affect only those who have experienced a lot. Should bring them to

tears.

**Composed by self or someone else: **Someone else

**Species that composed (if someone else): **Doesn't Matter.

**Song or music: **Song

**Length limit: **No limit

**Language: **Any

**Duet:** No

"For once I agree," said Hermione.

Hermione's paper said:

**Genre: **Wizards

**Audience**: Should affect everyone.

**Composed by self or someone else: **by self

**Species that composed (if someone else): **Doesn't Matter.

**Song or music: **Song

**Length limit: **No limit

**Language: **Any

**Duet:** No

"Err, Hermione, I think this one should be yours," said Harry.

Harry's paper:

**Genre: **School

**Audience: **Everyone

**Composed by self or someone else: **Someone else

**Species that composed (if someone else): **N/A

**Song or music: **Song

**Length limit: **Any

**Language: **Any

**Duet:** No

"At least you don't have to write it," said Hermione, looking at her requirements. "And we can't exchange them, because the moment we touched these, our names were put onto them."

"Jacqui, what do you have?" asked Ron.

Jacqueline showed them with a smirk of contentment on her face. "I think I'm the only one satisfied with my assignment."

Jacqueline's paper:

**Genre: **Sad

**Audience: **Should affect everyone, down to tears or at least watery eyes.

**Composed by self or someone else: **by self

**Species that composed (if someone else): **N/A

**Song or music: **Song

**Length limit: **No limit

**Language: **Any

**Duet:** No

Suddenly a black owl perched itself on Jacqui's shoulder.

"What does he want now?" mumbled Jacqui, taking the letter.

"**_Jacqueline,_**

**_You are to come home for the holidays. No excuses."_**

The letter dropped out of Jacqui's hands and a hollow look appeared on her face. Ron snatched up the letter, but it burned up as soon as he touched it.

"Jacqueline? Are you alright?" asked Hermione stepping closer to look at her.

Jacqueline kept staring as though she was trying to locate something far off.

"Jacqueline?" said Harry loudly.

Still no answer.

In a few seconds, she fainted. Ron caught her and set her down softly with her leaning back against him.

**A/N: I decided to be nice and not cut it off here.**

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Hermione and began fanning Jacqueline with her assignment sheet. "Don't just sit there! Pick her up and up to Madam Pomfrey," she yelled.

Ron picked up Jacqui and they set off for the Hospital Wing.

XXXXXXX

Jacqueline woke up a few minutes later. She raised her head and looked around.

"She awake," said Harry softly and the trio edged closer.

Jacqueline blinked a few times, not completely comprehending her ware abouts.

"Where am I?" she asked slowly and softly.

"The Hospital Wing," said Hermione.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked, sitting up slowly, fully awake now.

"You received a letter and then you fainted," said Harry.

Realization hit Jacqui and the same hollow look appeared on her, but this time it could be evident that she was in thought.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

Jacqui looked at him. Ron's eyes grew big as he saw the look in her eyes. Her green emeralds seemed to have darkened, as if hiding behind a shadow. A sense of horror and sadness was filled in them.

"Jacqui?" said Hermione softly.

Jacqueline stood up slowly and she and the trio left the Hospital Wing. Slowly, they made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Half way there, Jacqui stopped walking and then decided to head to the opposite direction.

"Jacqueline, where are you going now?" called Hermione, as the trio followed Jacqui's quick pace.

"La bibliothèque," Jacqueline said.

XXXXXXX

The quartet entered the library rather abruptly causing some to look at them. Jacqueline immediately headed to some of the shelves and began to collect books. She then searched for an open table.

"Any open tables?" she asked out of breath.

"No," was her answer.

Jacqueline groaned and decided to oversee everything herself. The trio followed Jacqui, carrying some of the books for her.

"Can we use part of this table?" asked Jacqui of Draco, who was sitting alone in a corner working on some type of essay.

Draco nodded and studied the Golden trio wearily. Jacqueline settled some of her books down and went to look for some more books. The trio was left in the company of Draco Malfoy, who just continued to work on his essay; ignoring them completely. It was uncomfortable companionship and Jacqui didn't return until five minutes later, carrying a pile of books.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron.

Draco didn't look up, but his quill stopped scratching and he listened.

"Research," grunted Jacqui as she sat down some books.

"For…?"

"Ron, too many questions can lead to misfortune." answered Jacqui.

"Why don't you tell us anything!" exploded Ron. "Don't you trust us? We're your friends."

"I do tell you everything," said Jacqui in a calm voice, flipping through a book.

Draco kept on listening with muse, but resumed his work.

"No you don't. Every day, you hide something. You're not yourself when you're not around us."

"And who am I?" asked Jacqui, smirking and stopped her search, waiting for an answer.

"Ron," whispered Harry, trying to calm him.

"Bloody Hell, Jacqui! I don't know who you are, just not yourself. Every time those bloody letters come in the mail, you act all distant and you try kidding something."

Draco smirked and Jacqui then looked at him.

"Obtenez ce sourire affecté outre de votre visage," she said to him, and the smirk vanished.

**A/N: Those who are wondering… the translation is "Get that smirk off your face."**

Then turning to Ron, "Quiet down; this is a library."

Ron then said, "Fine. You do what you have to, I'll get my work from the Common Room."

Harry, Hermione, and Jacqueline looked at him in shock as Ron left. Harry and Hermione sat down into chairs and watched Jacqueline who kept flipping through books. Jacqui put her finger on of the pages to mark her spot and said to Harry and Hermione, "If you must know, the letter said…"

"Jacqui," whispered Hermione, softly indicating to Draco.

"What?" asked Jacqui.

Hermione made her sign again at the working Slytherin.

"No idea what you mean," said Jacqui and continued. "The letter I received told me to come home for the holidays."

Draco looked up, trying to understand if he heard you correctly.

"What's wrong in that?" asked Harry not understanding.

Jacqui looked at him and thought before answering, "Not, much, it's just that I don't really like being home."

"Who doesn't like to be at home?" asked Hermione.

Jacqueline was about to answer, but…

"What is it to you?" asked Draco, speaking for the first time. "Do you always question each other like this? Even the ministry doesn't inquire like this."

"Who asked you?" asked Harry.

"Both of you, shut up," said Jacqueline, her temper very short.

Both Draco and Harry grew quiet. Hermione was shocked that Malfoy, the great Slytherin let himself be silenced by a Gryffindor. Jacqueline returned to her book. She was on page 961. She quickly scanned and was to turn the page, but something caught her attention.

_**Tous dominateur- All powerful, or all controlling spell. Banned after death of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

_These books are so vague these days. I need to learn more. _

Thought Jacqueline.

She put down the book and decided to pull out her copy of Hogwarts a History. Only then did she realize that her book bag was in the Common Room.

"May I borrow your copy of Hogwarts A History?" Jacqui asked of Draco.

He looked up at her and nodded. Unceremoniously, he returned to his work.

"How long have you been working on that anyway?" asked Jacqui, beginning to flip through the book.

"Few hours," he answered, not looking up.

"What class is that?"

"DADA."

Hermione and Harry just watched the two talk; trying to figure out how the Gryffindor and Slytherin could get along. Even after some years, relationships should change. What they didn't know was that…

relationships did change between the two.

Just…

not in the way they would expect.

_There's nothing in here._

Thought Jacqui.

_I don't have time to read through the whole book. In the last book, it was on page 961, what if it was opposite?_

Jacqui flipped to page 169.

"Yes," she said out loud, 'causing Draco, Harry, and Hermione to look at her.

"What'd you do?" came Ron's voice.

"Just found what I was looking for."

Ron sat down by Harry and opened up a textbook.

"You studying?" said Harry.

"Why not?' mumbled Ron.

_**Tous Dominateur- All powerful, or all controlling spell. Banned after death of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **Good, there's more. **It was once counted as an Unforgivable, but it was taken out, with the hopes that people would forget about it. The Tous Dominateur is related to the Imperius. It causes the person to follow all directions given. It is harder to break than the imperius. While under the curse, the person is able to think independently, but can not say anything out of the perimeter of what the caster wants. The curse had been categorized as really powerful Dark Magic. It is thought to be the worse kind of curse ever invented; even worse than the Avada Kedavra. The reason being that the pain in the Avada Kedavra lasts only for a few minutes, while the Tous Dominateur remains undetected. Nothing can detect the presence of it. The part that makes it the worst is that the person can not do anything about as far as saying that they are under it. Every time they try to do something against the caster's will, a pain issues through their body. So, compared to the few moments of pain in the Avada Kedavra, the Tous Dominateur makes your life filled with constant torture. There is no way to lift this spell, unless the caster does it. **_

_Why did I just read that? I wonder…? No, better not wonder. _

Jacqueline set the book down, and wrote on a piece of parchment,

P. 961, Spells and Charms of the Past.

To find the true answer,

Look at the location,

And flip the numbers upside down,

And you will come to the correct formation.

She placed it inside her cloak pocket. Jacqueline then continued her search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day passed very quickly for Jacqueline. After Potions, Draco met her outside the classroom.

"So you're gong home for the holidays?" asked Draco.

Jacqueline nodded.

"Well, so am I."

Jacqui looked at him with questioning eyes.

"My father wants something of me."

"Then I'll see you on the train," said Jacqui, tears in her eyes, and rushed off.


	24. One Barrier in Their Way Their Past

"**AAWWWWW! FINALLY! YES! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD FINALLY! sheesh ive been waiting for that for twenty three chapters... FINALLY! damn... geting a little ahead of myself." **

**I knew it, superspunky7. I knew you were going to say that. For all that are wondering what the opening quote is, that was part of the reply I got for this chappy. Um, superspunky7, not sure what you wanted me to clarify on the whole double stuff. I can't really clarify it any better, because that would give to much away. Don't forget that the reviewers don't know Jacqui as well as you, me, and SJC. So, um, the best I can do is that Draco and Jacqui needed the doubles so that they won't bring attention to themselves, so that they don't get into trouble. Hope that clarifies something. Again, not sure what you meant. **

**This chappy just kind of came blurting out of me. I didn't expect it to end the way it did, but originally this would've happened some chapters later. All I'm doing is hurrying up the process a tiny bit (by one chappy that's it). I hoped to have progressed more in this chapter, but I came upon a hold up on the way. I know you will love it. **

**krillball6- Um, Don't settle on the word family… more like, godfather. You said you had a few ideas and I want to know what they are before I post the next chapter which will have her coming home. Now, I love secrets, I love keeping them. And if you call me evil, all I'll do is laugh and be happy and content. Around school I'm known as the evil one. Even ask superspunky7. And don't worry, you'll get more info. **

**superspunky7- I remember about the ball. **

**mynameisbob- You won't find out what the songs are going to be not until after Christmas, which is in about 5 to 13 chapters. **

**Now, enjoy. I want to know what you think so don't forget to review. **

**XXXXX**

It was Saturday morning and everyone was heading down for breakfast.

"Are you sure you won't be able to come to the Winter Ball?" asked Ron.

Jacqueline shook her head, "I don't think I'll be able to."

Breakfast went by quickly and 11:00 approached rapidly. Before going onto the carriage, Jacqui hugged her friends tightly.

"Jacqui, you're acting like you won't see us again," said Harry.

"Rubbish! Of course I'll see you again," said Jacqui with a smile, but she was uneasy inside.

Is there any room in this carriage?" asked Draco, walking up to Jacqui.

She nodded.

"Malfoy," said Harry coldly.

"Potter," smirked Draco.

"I have to go," said Jacqui.

The quartet said their byes again. Draco helped Jacqueline into the carriage and the then entered it himself. The trio looked grimly at the carriage that took off. Even though Jacqueline claimed that she and Draco were friends, the three still didn't trust him.

XXXXXXX

There was silence in the carriage. Jacqui and Draco were sitting opposite of each other. Draco kept on looking at Jacqui, who was staring at her hands, thinking. Few minutes later, she slowly switched seats; now sitting next to him. He looked at her, but she still didn't look up at him. Jacqui took his hand and gave it a squeeze that said, "I don't think I can get through this alone. I need you support." Draco pulled his hand out of hers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Jacqui accepted his embrace and rested her head onto his shoulder and gave out a shaky sigh, trying to fight back tears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

There weren't many people on the train. Draco and Jacqui took up a compartment somewhere in the beginning of it.

"You haven't said a single thing in the last two hours," said Draco, looking at Jacqui.

She looked at him, her eyes issuing a bitter sadness. "I know," she said gently.

"Tell me, what's on your mind?" and Draco moved to sit by her.

Jacqueline didn't answer, but just stared out the window.

"I… I…" she couldn't get the words out.

Jacqueline stood up and paced a bit. She stopped in front of the window again.

"I'm scared, Draco, I am sincerely scared."

Draco stood up and brought her into his arms. Jacqui closed her eyes and then opened them saying, "I feel so helpless; like an animal standing in front of a hunter, waiting to meet its death. I don't know what awaits me. And I shudder when I think of it. My mother always said, 'Look your fear in the eyes. Women are the strongest creations in this world. They bear hardships and they carry burdens, but they hold happiness, love and joy. They smile when they want to scream. They sing when they want to cry. They cry when they are happy and laugh when they are nervous. They fight for what they believe in. They stand up to injustice. They don't take "no" for an answer when they believe there is a better solution. They love unconditionally. Yet they are strong when they think there is no strength left. They know that a hug and a kiss can heal a broken heart. The heart of a woman is what makes the world keep turning. They bring joy, hope and love. They have compassion and ideals. They give moral support to their family and friends. Women have vital things to say and everything to give.' She warned me to never forget that and I didn't. But now, I feel like I no strength in me at all. I sense that with one more movement of my body, I will fall into a heap on the floor and won't be able to get up any more. Occasionally I get this feeling that there can still be hope for me. That good will triumph over evil and that everything will soon be alright."

She grew quiet for a moment and Draco just stood there, holding her tightly, waiting for her to continue.

"I just wish for all of this to be over," she said finally.

Draco tightened his hold on Jacqui and whispered, "It will be."

"How do you know?" she asked, turning around in his arms to look at him.

Draco thought for a moment and looked Jacqui in the eye, "Because, righteousness can never leave the earth. Evil, will meet its end. In our hearts we know that life isn't always fair, but it will show reason when deciding between good and evil."

Jacqui sighed and lowered her eyes. Draco let go of her. He lifted her chin and said, "Whatever happens in the next two weeks, just don't let hope go."

Jacqui closed her eyes in consent. She reopened them and they just locked with the blue ones opposite her. Both had something in their eyes; a message, but the other couldn't decipher it.

A few minutes had passed and the two still hadn't moved. Draco's hand slowly moved from the chin to Jacqui's waist and brought her closer to him. Jacqui's hands came to his shoulders.

**A/N: As I said numerous times. Deep breath in, and let it out through your mouth. **

Their thoughts were the same.

Neither could get over the one barrier in their way…

their past.

Both struggled with the emotions rising inside of them. Now was not the time to destroy the friendship they had.

But yet, maybe it wouldn't be ruined.

What if the other thought differently?

But perhaps, their thoughts were on the same path, heading for the same direction.

Too much at stake? Too much to lose and little to gain?

But maybe each should take the chance they were being offered?

Should they be daring to take the step over the ravine and not descend into it?

A few moments passed like that. Each thinking, each doubting the same thing.

Jacqueline's eyes closed slowly, and she took a deep, long breath, taking in all the surroundings and feelings with it. Not knowing when, her forehead touched Draco's and they stood like that. Jacqueline opened her eyes and looked at him, opposite of her. His eyes were upon her as well. Their foreheads parted and in a matter of moments, their lips met in a passionate kiss.


	25. The Only Descendant of the Riddles

**A/N: Well, all of you were happy that they finally kissed. **

**krillball6- I don't put stuff in my chapters with out a reason. So you are mostly right. She changed her name not because she would be famous or that Voldemort would find her it's a different reason. I can't say what it is yet. This chappy should explain more. Just remember, I don't put stuff in my chapters with out a reason.**

**Batbones- I'm here, I'm updating. Oh, and I'm killing you tomorrow at school for taking my picture. Just something nice and pleasant. **

**Now, all of you will screw my head off now. Ok, deep breath I received my report card in the mail. Well, I got all A's except for two B's. Fucking P.E. I don't blame myself for Math though. Honors Algebra is flippinly hard. Well, my mom blew her head when she heard that my perfect A streak was broken. I say who cares. Now, back to my point. I got grounded until Christmas Brake I think? So, I won't be able to update until probably… Dec. 16 or 17. **

**Now, now, I know. Don't get mad. I hope to sneak an update tomorrow and maybe some time next week. But don't get your hopes up. Here's Ch. 25. **

"Just don't loose hope," said Draco, as he and Jacqui ended their good byes.

Jacqui sighed and then disappeared, apparating away. Draco stared at the spot where she stood. He then felt something land on his shoulder. He looked to his left and saw the silver snake's head of his father's cane.

"Father," said Draco coldly, turning around.

"Now, now, Draco, what's the coldness for?" said Lucius Malfoy with a thin smile. "You should be happy to see me."

Draco gave out a barely noticeable smirk.

"And what if I'm not?" asked Draco.

"Then I guess you'll have to regret the time you weren't."

"For God's sake, Lucius, stop scaring the boy," said Narssisca, walking up to her husband.

Lucius' eyes narrowed, and said through tight lips, "We'll talk at home." Then a bit louder, "Come now, Draco."

Draco had no choice but to obey.

XXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline apparated from Platform 9 ¾ and ended up in the country. She was looking out at a mansion. Her breathing sped up and her breaths became short and shaky as she walked up to the mansion. She stopped at the front door and looked around at her surroundings.

The outside entrance was of white marble. A forked staircase led up to the front door. A fountain was in-between the forked staircase, but it wasn't running. The door was tall made of some type of dark wood. A silver slate was on top of the door. _"Manoir De Riddle" _was inscribed onto it. The garden in front of the house could be recognized to have been beautiful one day. The bushes weren't pruned and the grass was uncut. The metal gate surrounding the estate was broken and rusty. But the house itself looked magnificent on the outside. The paint was in perfect condition and shining brightly in the sun.

Jacqui got the courage to knock. She heard the sound echoing inside.

No answer.

She knocked again, but louder.

Still no answer.

She took hold of the gold door knob and turned it. To her surprise, the door wasn't locked. She entered slowly; conscious of every step she took. She walked into darkness. The only light that was in the room was the one that came through the large windows. The entry was big. The flooring was of black marble and a grand staircase was in the middle of it, forking at the top. The entry was two storeys high. Four hallways were in the entry; two one the left and two on the right. Beautifully carved tables were by the walls; each holding different objects; over the tables hung portraits. On the left side of the wall, hung portraits of different family members and on the right, hung portraits of the current family. On the right there were four paintings in all. One was of a lady in white. She had brown hair and blue eyes. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were rosy; bringing life to her. She was very thin and looked graceful. The small golden plate under it said, _"Jacqueline L. Riddle." _The painting next to it was of a man. He was tall with black hair and brown eyes. His eyes were cold and he held a dignified air. He was wearing black robes and a wand was in his hand which was resting on a glass table. The title underneath the painting said, "_Travis M. Riddle." _The next painting was of a little girl, three years of age. She was a beautiful creature. She had long black hair that was lightly put into a ponytail. Her face pale, eyes were green and a smile adorned her face, reaching up to the eyes, making her whole face light up. She was a lilac dress and her tiny hands held a bouquet of white roses. The title of the painting was "_Amaryllis J. Riddle." _ Happiness was surrounding the next painting. The woman, the man, and the little girl were all together. The woman was sitting on a swing with the girl on her lap. The man was standing to the side watching them, with a smile of delight on his face. But, a sense of gloominess veiled the house. The air in the room was stale and everything was in dust and the porcelain vases were full of dead flowers.

Jacqui walked up to a table and looked at picture standing on it. She picked it up, making dust fly off of it. She looked at it and a small tear rolled down her check. The three family members were together, looking at each other, smiling. She set the picture back down and looked around herself.

"Hello?" she said.

Her voice echoed through out the house, but no one answered her.

"Anyone?"

Suddenly a House elf appeared in front of her.

"Feuille!" said Jacqueline.

The House elf bowed and said, "Miss, you've come back. We was getting worried that you never would come back after what happened."

Jacqui smiled sadly and patted the elf's head. "Yes, I've come back. Is anyone home?"

The House elf whimpered, "His lordship has been in a couple times, but he is not here right now."

"Did he leave any instructions?"

Feuille whimpered and shook her head. "He only said that if you were to come, to say that you should wait for his return."

Jacqui sighed, "Thank you. Could you please get me some Butterbeer?"

The House elf disappeared.

Jacqui then levitated her trunk and headed up the marble staircase. Once on the second floor, she turned left and went down the hallway. The walls were of a dark blue and paintings were on either side of her and a Persian carpet was on the floor. Jacqueline passed a few rooms until she came to the end of the corridor which had a door in the end. Jacqui took the gold doorknob with trembling hands and turned it. She entered a medium sized sitting room. It was light purple. White couches were surrounding the room and a large oval table was in the middle.

It was over turned.

A broken vase lay by the table and dried up flowers lay scattered. The room was extremely cold, having the balcony doors opened. There was a door on the left hand side that was hanging off its hinges and a few pieces of it were scattered.

Jacqueline waved her hand to the open doors and they closed themselves. Jacqui was shaking all over, not from the cold but from her thoughts, as she headed through the left hand side door to the bedroom. The bedroom was in a scarlet color. A large bed stood by the back wall. A red bedspread with golden embroidered roses was half way off the bed and a few bed posts were broken, making the canopy fall. Again, the glass balcony doors were open and yet again Jacqueline closed them with a wave of her hand. The desk on the left side of the room was broken in half and the books on it lay scattered on the floor. Some of them were torn and the loose pages were all over the room. Basically, the whole room was in disorder that showed signs of a struggle.

Jacqui couldn't take it anymore and sank to her knees and began to sob. She picked up a few pieces of loose parchment and stared at them. Faded ink was on them with handwriting of a three year old. Jacqueline's mind traveled back thirteen years back.

_Three year old Amaryllis Riddle was sitting on her balcony, looking out at the garden. A black cat sat on her lap and it was being stroked slowly by the girl. Amaryllis was watching her parents walking by the white rose bushes hand in hand. Her mother had a soft smile on her face as she listened to some story her father was telling her. Amy's face lit up as she saw how happy her parents were. But, the happy moment didn't last long. A strange man apparated into the garden and stood before the couple. Amy heard him say, "I am not happy about your decision in marriage, Travis. You've disgraced your whole family line. To marry a muggle," he spat. "A long line of pure- bloods tracing all the way back to Salazar Slytherin ruined and disgraced."_

_The father replied, just as coldly. Amy never saw her father like that. "I am not the first to ruin the line. Does the name Tom Riddle ring a bell, Tom?"_

_The strange man's eyes grew big with hatred. "How dare you? Do you know who you are talking to? I, the greatest wizard of all history come back from the dead in order to have someone talk that way to me? I think not."_

"Why not go back to the dead?" said the mother coldly.

"_I could not lie in peace knowing that you are here." _

_The men drew wands. _

_The strange man's wand was pointed at the father and the father was prepared to ward off any unfriendly spell. _

"_Avada Kedavra," said the man, and surprised the father by directing the spell at the mother. The mother fell dead with a scream. Amy stood up from her seat with large eyes. _

_Travis looked at his dead wife with his eyes filled with horror. He turned to his opponent and aimed a spell at him, but the other just deflected it off. _

"_I thought you would be content in being Amaris's godfather, but it seems not," said Travis, but the man just smirked._

_In a few moments the man said, "Expeliarnus," and Travis flew up into the air and fell a few feet away. The man picked up the other's wand and turned to Travis. He pointed both wands at him and the other began to choke._

"_That will teach you a lesson in marrying a muggle," said the man. Then letting the hold go off of the other's throat he said, "Avada Kedavra," and Travis Mireille Riddle was no more. "That'll teach you to honor the name of Lord Voldemort."_

_Amaryllis, who was still watching form the balcony, gave out a scream of horror as she comprehended that both her parents were dead. She quickly, though, clasped her mouth with her hands when Voldemort turned around and spotted her. She began to back away, but the wizard apparated in front of her. Amy ran inside to her sitting room. A curse was aimed at her, but it missed. Amy ran into her bedroom looking for cover, but soon she stood face to face with the wizard. Her eyes were in fear as she stood before him. _

"_The only descendant of the Riddles," said Voldemort with venom. "I have a few moments of life left in me, so why not kill the last one. Avada Kedavra." _

_Amaryllis sank to her knees and screamed. But instead of dying, her skin began to glow and the spell just absorbed through it. When she stopped glowing, Amy ceased screaming. _

_Voldemort just stared at her in awe. But his thoughts were cut short as white spots of light began to appear in him. _

"_She is special, may she keep on living and may she be my key to return," said Voldemort. "Pendant de coeur avec une partie de ma magie,"** (heart pendant with part of my magic, is the translation.)** he said and a small box appeared by Amy, who was now unconscious. On top of the box was a note. It was addressed to Lucius Malfoy. _

Jacqueline looked around the room, remembering the events. She stood up and took out her wand. She then cleaned up the room and its previous glory returned. Feuille then appeared by her with the Butterbeer. Jacqui walked into the sitting room that she also restored and sat down on one of the couches.

XXXXXX

"Why exactly was I to come home?" asked Draco.

"We decided that it was time that you are to be presented to the Dark Lord," said Lucius.

Draco's mind staggered a moment, but he didn't show it. He didn't know how to answer though.

"He was gracious to grant us time for an audience tomorrow afternoon."

Draco bowed his head in sign that he understood. He then left his father's cabinet anger filling him up.


	26. Jacqueline's Godfather

**A/N: Hello, my wonderful readers. I'm back and I'm loaded with chapters. My mom still thinks I'm working on my school essay. Pfft, right. Now, enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**krillball6 – It's not for this chappy you should scared about, but the next one. **

**superspunky7- Don't worry, I'll update, but I'll keep in mind my promise, until school gets out that is then I'll be more often. Here's a phrase for you, Un coup-de-pied dans le cul. Hence yesterday. Ooh, you never said, can I come over Tuesday?**

The next morning, Jacqueline woke up, because of the light coming in through the windows. She sat up in bed, trying to remember where she was. She fell back onto the pillows when her memory returned. Shortly after a shower she realized she had nothing to wear.

_He will not be happy if he sees me in pants and a blouse. _Thought Jacqui.

She pulled on her black silk bathrobe and headed for the closet. In it there were dresses that would fit a three year old. Jacqui went through them and pulled out one she liked. She performed a charm on it to make it fit her. She looked at herself in the mirror. The light green dress brought out her eyes. It was a soft flowing gown. It had long sleeves that were only open hanging fabric. Jacqui then pulled her long black hair into a ponytail and left the suite. When Jacqueline was walking down the hallway and down the stairs, she looked awkward among all the dark and dusty things. Jacqui silently headed for the breakfast room.

"Would you like your breakfast inside or outside?" asked Feuille.

"Inside," said Jacqui, knowing that no one was to see her.

Jacqueline had a good breakfast of Swedish pancakes. After breakfast, she roamed around the house. The breakfast room was right next to a lounge of brown color. After the lounge, was the dinning room. It was a large violet room with the table able to accommodate over twenty people. But yet again, everything lay untouched and in dust. The next room was the music room. Jacqui gasped as she saw the piano. It looked like it did thirteen years ago… except in dust. She walked up to it and pressed a key.

It was badly out of tune.

Jacqui sighed and continued walking. After the music room she found herself back in the entry. Before she could go to the other side of the house, she heard a door slam. She stopped in her tracks.

Silence.

Jacqui began to head for the staircase, but stopped at the foot of it. At the top of the stairs was a dark figure. It descended down and stood in front of her. Jacqui bowed her head and gave out a gracious curtsy. "Godfather," she said softly. She shuddered as he lifted her chin with his hand. She looked up into the pair of red eyes that belonged to no other than Voldemort.

"Amaryllis," said Voldemort coldly and removed his hand from underneath her chin. "You may say that I overall do not despise your presence, but I had to ask of it for you are not doing a good job of what I asked. And I didn't ask much."

Jacqui closed her eyes and nodded.

Voldemort then headed for the right side of the house, to the drawing room while saying, "I found that you enjoy being Jacqueline Mireille, but she now has to answer for her actions." Voldemort looked over at Amaris, or Jacqui, to find that she appeared calm and collected. He then continued, saying each word sharply and clearly. "The Masquerade incident was played wonderfully; you and Draco performed your parts marvelously. But," he said stopping in the drawing room. He motioned for Amy to sit. "You were not supposed to contribute to them making up. I want to destroy not assemble their friendship. Understand?"

"They will be friends no matter what. Can't you understand that?" said Jacqui coldly and standing up.

"Silence! How dare you talk back to me? I did not ask for your opinion, you speak only when I tell you to." Voldemort took out his wand and pointed it at Amaryllis. He drew closer until the point of it touched her temple. From the temple it traveled down to her throat, "You will pay later, for we have guests coming today." The wand then traveled to the heart shaped pendant and lifted it up. Voldemort took it into his hands. "I know more than you think. This doesn't always tell you of my presence. It glows red only when I want you to know of me, but other times you don't even know I'm there. For example, you voice has worsened from this summer and your song was poorly executed." He yanked the pendant off of her neck and placed it into his pocket. "You won't need it in these next few weeks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy apparated in front of the mansion. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. Draco looked at the surroundings, having been there only once when he was four. Lucius knocked on the door with his cane.

Silence.

He knocked again. This time, the door swung open and Feuille stood there.

"Please come in. His Lordship has been waiting for you," she said.

The Malfoys walked into the dark entry. Lucius smirked as he saw the rich home in its current state. "Travis had it coming for him."

"What did he have coming?" asked Amy, overhearing his words from the library. She walked out into the entry. She was wearing a black velvet dress. It had long sleeves that opened out in the end. The cut was low and the necklace was of pearls. Her hair was pulled back.

Lucius looked at her, not expecting her to be there.

"Sir, I believe I asked you a question. What did you say about my father?" said Amy coldly after some time.

"You certainly grew up, Jacqueline," said Lucius coldly, looking over Jacqui, remembering her as a six year old.

"My rightful name is Amaryllis, call me that. And…"

"Jacqueline," came the warning voice of Voldemort.

The four turned to look toward the stairs to find Voldemort there. The quartet bowed simultaneously. "Lucius," said Voldemort and beckoned him to advance. He did so and bowed again when the two men were a few feet away from each other. "You asked to see me. I recon it is important."

"Yes, my lord," said Lucius, "I thought that you would like to have strong and able people around you."

"Do I not have good people around me?" asked Voldemort with venom.

"That's not what I meant, monsignor. I would like to present to you my son, Draco Malfoy."

Draco approached as his father said his name.

"Ah, Draco, finally I meet you," said Voldemort looking over the boy. "Amaryllis, please escort Narcissa to the drawing room and keep her company while I talk to Lucius and Draco."

Amy curtsied in consent and led Mrs. Malfoy to the drawing room. Neither said anything as Amaryllis presented a seat for the woman. She took a seat herself. The room was in silence for a few minutes.

"Jacqui," said Narcissa softly.

Amy didn't say anything.

"All I want to know is one thing."

Amy looked at her.

"What can possibly happen to Draco?"

"That was not what I expected for you to ask," said Amy coldly. "I don't know. I didn't even expect him to be here. My godfather said that you were to come."

"Yes, Lucius thought that it was time for Draco to meet the Dark lord. But, do you have any idea, Jacqui?"

Amy shook her head. "No."

Narcissa sighed and both women turned to their thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius and Draco followed Voldemort up the stairs and then to the right into an office. It was dark in there, the only light was provided from a few burning candles.

"Draco," said Voldemort. "You have done a brilliant job with the assignment. I was astonished at your ability. If only Amaris could be half as decent as you. Now, Lucius, you have a wonderful son and I would like to keep him here for the holidays."

"That would be an honor for me," said Lucius, bowing, "I'll have his things brought."

"Amaryllis will escort you out."

Draco and Lucius left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come Narcissa," said Lucius, entering the drawing room.

Amy followed after the leaving Malfoys. When they were at the door, Narcissa asked with worry in her voice, "Isn't Draco coming with us?"

"No. His lordship was kind enough to offer him to spend the holidays here."

Narcissa paled, but didn't dare to argue with her husband.

"Bye mother," said Draco softly, kissing her hand. "Father," said he coldly afterward.

"Good bye, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," said Amy coldly and closed the door.

She turned around and looked at Draco. They stood like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

"We're both trapped now," said Amy softly.

Draco nodded.

"Here, I'll show you to your room."

The two headed up the stairs and turned left. Amy stopped at the end of the corridor and opened the last door on the left. She waved her wand and the dust immediately disappeared and the room cleaned itself. It was a medium sized room. A bed was on the right and couches on the left with a small table in the middle of the room. The walls were dark blue and everything else matched them.

"I see my father had no problem getting rid of me," said Draco and took out his trunks out of the non-lit fireplace on the left.

"I'm so sorry," said Amy.

"I'm kind of glad that I won't have to see him," said Draco.

Amaris smirked that said that he would regret saying that. "You'll wish you'd never been born."

Draco looked at her, "Thanks, Jacqui that makes me feel loads better."

"AMARYLLIS," came Voldemort's voice.

"Got to go," said Amy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She came back a few minutes later, carrying a piece of paper.

"Here," she handed it to Draco.

Draco sat down on the bed and read it. "I am to be in charge of all the meal times, and to inform your godfather when everything is ready. I am to spend two hours with him every day on working on my magic and knowledge."

"Lucky," said Amy and sat down by him.

"How's that?"

"Well, the moments you aren't with him, guess who is."

Draco looked at her with pity. He frowned suddenly, "Why did he call you Amaryllis?"

Amy looked at him, realizing that he had known her as Jacqueline Mireille from their childhood. She sighed, "Draco, my true name is not Jacqueline Mireille."

"You're Amaryllis Riddle?"

Amy nodded silently.

"Then why do you call yourself Jacqueline?"

"It's too long of a story."

"You have so much," said Draco looking at the room. "In school it always seemed the opposite."

Jacqueline smiled sadly, "This is my first visit back home, after the time my parents were killed. The rest of the time I was in France. And I can't find the key to the family vault at Gringrots."

Draco nodded. He looked around the richly furnished room and concluded that the Riddles were richer than his family.


	27. We Have No Time

**A/ N: Good evening to you all. I'm back and I'm loaded with chapters. I am not kidding. Now, I'm officially of grounding and so I am free. **

**Batbones: You were saying rich, that doesn't even begin to cover it. I'll go into detail about her riches in the next chapter. I think it's the next chapter? **

**Don't forget to review and don't hate me too much about how I treat Jacqui. This is not the most of her problems. Um… don't ask. **

Two days later…

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," came out the chilling voice of Voldemort. "And you," he glared at Amaryllis (a.k.a. Jacqui), "continue singing."

At the end of the enter, a pale faced Draco came in and bowed several feet in front of Voldemort. "Dinner is ready, My Lord. When would…"

"Have it sent up here. Then, wait outside my door to escort this girl to dinner," said Voldemort powerfully.

"As you wish, My Lord," bowed Draco and stole a glance at the singing Jacqueline, whose eyes returned a pleading of not to leave her.

When the room was empty and dinner was on the table, Voldemort said, "That enough!" and Amaris stopped right away with fear behind her eyes. "You haven't worked as hard on your assignment as I thought right. Now, you may receive your punishment," and with that he bellowed, "Crucio."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Draco stood patiently.

_What could be taking so long?_

He glanced towards the door in time to see a red light blinking inside, (the door was sound proof).

_What could he be doing to her?_

The very thought of this scared him so he pushed it out of his mind when the door opened. A completely tranquil Jacqueline emerged. The door snapped shut behind her and she set off down the corridor to her room at a slow pace.

"Jacqueline! What about dinner?" asked Draco, following her.

She didn't answer.

The two walked into Jacqui's sitting room and she closed the door by leaning against it. She then sank down to her knees and began to sob. Draco knelt down by her and brought her into his arms.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

She began to mumble and shake her head with more tears coming down her cheeks. Draco tightened his grip around her and the two sat there with out saying a word. After calming down a bit, Amy whispered, "It was…I'm not…good enough. I…I'll break. I didn't do …a good enough (sob) job so far. I've gotten into (sob) too much trouble this year. So I was…," and there she shuddered and burst into tears again, burrowing her face into Draco's chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ron! What is your problem?" said Hermione.

Ron was sitting in his armchair, gloomy as ever.

"So what if she's not here," she continued.

Ron mumbled something about the ball.

"Ask someone else! Like she's the only girl in the school."

"'mione, go with me then," mumbled Ron.

"I told you, I'm going with Harry," said Hermione.

Ron mumbled again.

"If you have nothing better to do than mope than get some work done."

Another mumble.

Hermione left Ron alone and went to sit by Harry.

"Where'd Jacqueline go anyways?"

"Don't know," said Harry.

"Surely she said something."

Harry shook his head. "You know what else?"

"Hmm?"

"Malfoy's gone too."

Hermione looked at him. "I don't even want to think about that. But, I think something is going on between those two other than friendship."

"Don't tell Ron," laughed Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jacqui," said Draco softly as after a half an hour she quieted down.

"What?" the other mumbled.

"You'll be ok?"

She sighed and then nodded, but she made no attempt to move away from him. She liked to be in his arms and would sit there until he would move.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"You still call me Jacqui."

Draco sat there, thinking. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really. I don't care what you call me." _As long as you say either of my names I'm happy._

Draco smirked. He pulled her away from him and looked at her. He then kissed her. She answered him, but after a few kisses, she pulled away.

"Not here, not while he's here. If he finds out, we'll be separated," she whispered against his lips.

They stood up and were about to leave the sitting room when Amy kissed Draco one last time.

"You were saying something?" said Draco.

"One last one until we return to school," she said.

Draco's eyebrows rose, but Jacqui pushed past him and walked out of the room.

The two were at the top of the staircase when they heard someone take hold of the door knob of the front door. Jacqui froze, making Draco bump into her. The door began to open slowly. Jacqui took Draco by the front of his robes and yanked him after her. They left the entry in time. Wizards piled into the entry; clearly they were from the ministry. They split up. Some heading right, some left, some headed upstairs.

"We have no time," gasped Jacqui, "Pack your things and once you do apparate to Malfoy Manor."

Draco hid in his room, while Jacqueline made sure everything was like she found it three days ago. She heard someone enter her room. She waved her wand and everything packed. Someone reached for the doorknob to her bedroom.

"Oh, no. Fuck," she whispered. At the last moment she apparated. The ministry wizard entered to an empty room.

**A/N: I know it's a cliffy, but as I say, Deal With It. Now, review and the next chappy will appear. **


	28. It Was A Dream, Nothing More

**A/N: Guess what peoples! I've got a 100 reviews! Never in my life did I think I would. batbones you are the 100th reviewer. My editor is proud of me and I'm happy about that. My grandma came home from her vacation today, so I've been busy talking to her. We walked like twice around my fruit farm talking. (2 laps is equivalent to about a mile and a half.) Now, some of you were asking why Jacqueline had to leave so quickly. It was because she was in the same house as Voldemort and if the ministry found out about that then that would mean trouble.**

**This chappy isn't going to be a cliffy so yall should be happy. This chapter is divided into many parts. So try not to mind that too much… I had a lot of ground to cover. I **

**superspunky7- I know I was harsh in Ch. 36, but it had to happen that way. You said about her letting him know about the letter, but that would ruin things. I can't let you know how yet. And I will write only when I'll feel like it. I feel drained right now. I'm not surprised about that, 'cause I have been writing for like fourteen days straight. **

**Now don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacqueline appeared in front of the Malfoy Manor. She knocked on the door and it was opened immediately by Draco. She walked inside and saw the cold face of Lucius and worried face of Narcissa. 

"Jacqueline," said Lucius icily. "What happened?"

"She's not herself, Lucius," said Narcissa. She led Jacqui to the living room. Jacqui sat down and said, "The ministry came. We had only a few seconds to get away." Jacqui scowled.

Narcissa's eyes grew big and she hugged Draco. She turned to her husband with an evil eye, but she didn't say anything. "Here, I'll show you to your room," said Narcissa.

Jacqui followed the woman upstairs to a guest room. It was the same one she used ten years ago. But now, it seemed smaller.

"I figure you hadn't had dinner yet. It will be ready shortly," said Narcissa.

Jacqui nodded and turned to a mirror. Her hair was in disarray and her dress was slightly off. Jacqui changed dresses into a black velvet dress and put on a small locket. After a few moments, someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she called out.

Draco walked in and said, "Dinner is ready." Jacqui followed him downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look at this," said Hermione at breakfast. She showed Ron and Harry a newspaper article.

"**_Voldemort at Manoir De Riddle." _**

"Ministry wizards were in time to see Voldemort disappear in the Office of Travis Riddle. Last seen in Madrid, wizards have finally traced Voldemort to London." Hermione put the newspaper down.

"He's here," said Harry softly.

The trio sat in silence thinking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Jacqui wandered about the house, until she came to the music room. She eyed the grand piano and slowly advanced to it. Her mind tried not to return to the past. She pulled out the bench and sat down on it. Her hands traveled across the keys. They then settled in a certain position. She began with a slow waltz tempo. It sped up, and soon she came to the main melody. Different variations followed and ten minutes later she hit the final chord. She sighed as her hands fell away from the keyboard.

"You play?" came Draco's voice from behind her.

Jacqui turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. She smiled, "Yes, the memory of you playing for me made me want to study. How long have you been there?"

"Five, six minutes tops." Draco uncrossed his arms and walked up to Jacqui. He sat by her. In turn he began to play. Jacqui was in awe at how wonderful he played now. Jacqui rested her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed and she listened to Draco.

Narcissa was looking for Draco and followed the sound of music. She came to the music room and saw the pair. Narcissa smiled and thought. _Like old times._ She left alone.

Draco finished playing and glanced at Jacqueline whose eyes were still closed.

"I have missed your playing," she said finally.

The two spent a few hours on the piano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night…

Draco woke up in the middle of the night. He sat up in bed and tried to figure out what was wrong. He put on a bathrobe and headed downstairs into the kitchen to get something to drink. When he went out into the hallway, he heard a small thump. He stopped and listened. He heard it again. He began to follow the sounds and soon he came to Jacqueline's bedroom. Draco opened the door silently and stepped inside. He then saw Jacqueline tossing and turning in bed, muttering something and occasionally hitting the mattress, therefore producing the thump. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and was about to wake her when he distinguished Jacqui's mumbles.

"No, I don' want to die," she mumbled and turned to another side.

_What is she dreaming about?_

"Draco," whispered Jacqui through her sleep.

"Yes," he whispered back, not sure if she could hear him.

"Draco, don't leave me," her voice became louder, "I don't want to. No."

"Jacqui," Draco began to try to wake her.

"I don't want to die," she said as she sat up in bed, fully awake. She was breathing heavily with wide eyes. She felt an arm come around her shoulders and she started. She looked to her right to see Draco there with concern playing on his face.

"Draco, you're here," she whispered and hugged him while tears fell down her cheeks.

"It was a dream, nothing more," whispered Draco.

"No, it's a sign. A sign…"

"You are not dying," he said firmly.

"I don't know anything anymore. Everything is so uncertain."

"Here go back to sleep," and he laid her down. Draco then turned to leave.

"No, Draco, don't go," said Jacqui in full alarm. "I can't be alone."

Draco turned around and looked at her. Even though it was dark, he could see her frightened eyes. Whatever she had dreamed, it though roughly scared her. He went over to her and lay down by her and pulled her into a comforting hug. When he did that, Jacqueline burst into tears and buried her face into his chest. After a couple of minutes, she calmed down and just lay there, pressed against him. In some time, she fell into sleep.

After Jacqueline fell asleep, Draco stayed with her for some time to make sure she would be ok. But, when he was about to leave, she began to mumble. Soon enough, her hands began to form fists. In no time at all, she hit Draco square in the chest making him gasp for air.

_Damn, she hits hard._

Jacqui began shaking uncontrollably and hit Draco yet again. Through all this he tried to wake her, but she wouldn't. Jacqueline then whispered, "Help," and then she relaxed and in a few seconds, her eyes flickered open to see herself a few inches away from Draco. She hugged him tightly and whispered, "Don't ever leave me."

He nodded and also wondered what her dreams were filled with. Draco kissed her softly and they both fell asleep a few minutes later. The rest of the night was peaceful and Jacqui's dreams weren't worrisome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Amaryllis woke up. She remembered mostly everything that happened last night; how the ministry came. She then realized that something was behind her. She twisted her head to look back to find Draco there, lying behind her with one of his arms around her waist. Her dream came flooding back. The most horrid thing she had dreamed in the past few years. Amy lay for a minutes, thinking. In a half an hour, she felt Draco shift. She turned around to face him and found that he was awake.

"Mornin'," Draco said sleepily. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," she said softly.

Draco tightened his grip around Amaris and brought her closer to him. She in result rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She felt him draw circles on her lower back.

"What was your dream about?" he then asked.

Amy shifted with agitation. She closed her eyes and shook her head in sign that she didn't want to say anything about it.

"Jacqui," said Draco, softly.

Amaryllis began to turn away from him, "Oh, no you don't," said Draco, stopping her actions.

"You always have it your way, don't you?" asked she, sadly.

"Yes."

"Fine," she said grumpily. Amaris lay still for a moment. "It was the final Quidditch match of the year. It was Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. The score was a mere 30 points apart, Gryffindor in the lead. Then, Ravenclaw called for a time out. When both teams were off the field, Dumbledore walked onto the filed. In a blink of an eye, he turned into…" her voice shook, "Voldemort."

"That's not ba…"

"I'm not finished," interrupted him Amy.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I rush onto the field. Other people try to follow, but then a shield appears around the field, and the five of us are left alone. That moment blacked out and I see a battle going on between the five of us. Except, it was two against three. I… I… joined him," said Amy, eyes big with horror. "Draco, I joined him. How could I?" and she buried her head into his chest. His arms tightened around her, providing the comfort she clearly needed. She pulled away form him and continued with a heavy voice, "What happened next, I don't really remember. But, some time into the battle, I see a blinding light and I fall onto my knees and then onto my side." Tears were now freely coming down her cheeks. "I died. I don't want to, Draco."

Draco didn't answer for a moment and just held her there. "You are not going to die, not as long as I'm with you."

Amy nodded obediently. She then realized something, "Draco, where are your parents?"

Draco then realized something too. If any one of his parents just entered her room, they would come to a completely incorrect conclusion. "Right," he said. He let go off her and got up from the bed. He kissed her fore head and said, "You're not going anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amaryllis, Draco, and Narcissa ate breakfast together, for Lucius had to go to the Ministry.

"So how do you like Hogwarts, Jacqueline?" asked Narcissa.

Amy looked at her coldly, but felt Draco's gaze on her and she softened a bit, "Please, call me Amaryllis. Well, I haven't been to a public school before. I've been home schooled before. So, it was a big change for me. I like it. I have found new friends and it's like a home to me."

Narcissa nodded understandingly. "What house were you sorted into?"

Amy looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment. "Gryffindor."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting a different answer.

"By choice," added Amy. "It was part of my mission."

"I see," said Narcissa.

"Otherwise, I would've been in Slytherin."

Narcissa asked a few more questions and then they went into different corners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May I sit?" asked Narcissa, entering the library.

Amy looked up. She was sitting on a lounge chair, in front of the fire place, reading a book.

"It's your home." Amy eyed the woman. It wasn't like her to ask permission for anything, especially in her own home.

"Lucius and I think it would be best if you and Draco return to Hogwarts."

Amy raised an eyebrow knowing that's not what she came for.

"Look, Amy, I know part of you sufferings are because of us…me."

Amaris shut her book with a snap. She said sharply, "What makes you think I'm suffering? I'm perfectly happy."

"We both know that's not true. I'm not the same woman I was ten years ago. I realized how much wrong I have done."

Amy stood up, not wanting to hear. "Mrs. Malfoy," she said, trying to remain polite, "You don't know what you've done by releasing me to Quirell all those years ago. Never would I've imagined that I would once again meet the man that killed my parents and tried to kill me. You don't know what I had to endure in my life, so don't say that you realize how much you have cause." Amy wanted to say that to Narcissa for a long time and now she just snapped.

Narcissa stood up and stared at Amaris, who was composed, except her eyes were about to overflow with tears.

"Amy, please understand, please accept. I'm sorry. I can't explain to you how sorry I am."

Amy looked Narcissa in the eye and saw the genuinely of her words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was looking for Amy and was walking past the library. He peered in to see his mother hugging Amy. Silently he left them alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I would like to thank you," said Narcissa with a soft smile.

"For what?" asked Amy.

"For coming into our lives and for returning to Draco."

Silence.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course," said Amy, but her eyes narrowed slightly.

"How strong is your friendship, between yourself and Draco?"

Amy was silent, thinking of how to word it. "We are good friends," said Amy. It sounded not quite right or truthful, but it was the best she could come up with; not sure yet herself what her relationship with Draco was.

"I'm happy to hear that he has one good friend."

Amy looked at Narcissa questioningly.

"Well, Pansy and Blaise might be loyal, but their not someone he can be himself with. But with you, I believe, he can say and act in any way, knowing that he doesn't have to be a certain someone."

Amaris nodded.

"All his life, he had to follow in his father's footsteps, never able to stray out on his own."

"I can related," smirked Any.

"But yet, you've turned into your own person. I' just afraid Draco won't be able to brake way in time, to come out of the shadow. Amaris, you have changed him, somehow. When I saw him at the train station, I saw something different in him; a sort of happiness. Thank you for being that in him."

The two women talked for some more time and then Narcissa decided to go to bed. Amy stayed up to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco entered the library a few hours after his mother left. He saw Amy laying on the couch. Her right arm was under her head which was on top of a book. She was fast asleep.

He admired her from the doorway.

_How beautiful she is._

Jacqueline looked peaceful. Her black hair framed her face and the clip form it laid on the table next to her. She was wearing a deep blue velvet dress with a fairly low cut that was trimmed with gold black lace.

Draco walked up to the sleeping form. He placed the hair clip in once of his pockets and proceeded to pick her up, trying not to wake her. Half way, Jacqui woke up. She moaned sleepily and tightened her old around his neck. At the foot of the stairs, Draco felt her grip loosen and that informed him that she fell back asleep.

Draco placed Jacqueline underneath the covers of her bed and performed a charm that changed her dress into her pj's. Jacqui moaned through her sleep as the tight dress left her and comfort surrounded her. She rolled onto her side and hugged a pillow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa saw how Draco carried the sleeping Jacqueline into her room. He came out shortly with a mile of pure happiness in his face. A tear rolled down Narcissa's cheek. "Please, God, let him be ok," she whispered.


	29. Oh, I Didn’t Go Home

**A/N: Oh, only two reviews for the last chappy, but for those who are on their computers this Christmas here's the next chapter. Hmm… everyone liked the last chapter and thought it nice. I'm not going to say anything. Now, this chapter shows you more of what Jacqui has and what some people know about her. **

**superspunky7- I have slowly began Ch. 37: title still unknown. Somehow the 1st date, the Valentines' Day Dance and the breakup (you know whom I'm talking about) turned out to be in one chappy. I'm still working the kinks out. I'll probably have it after Christmas. **

**Now, enjoy and review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ron! Ron, get up!" exclaimed Harry. Ron didn't make the slightest intention to get up. "We got practice and we need our Keeper."

"And what about your Seeker?" snapped Ron.

Harry groaned in frustration. Ron still was upset about Jacqueline leaving.

"She went home. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, I don't think there's anything wrong with that," said Jacqueline, stepping out of the fire.

"You're back!" exclaimed Hermione. The two girls embraced and Hermione whispered something about Ron.

"I didn't know my leave would upset you all so much," said Jacqui coolly. She went to stand in front of Ron, whose face was red. "Up! Get up, you lazy bumb!" Ron immediately jumped up. "Off to practice with you." With out a word, Ron obeyed and followed Harry out the Common Room. When they left, Jacqui mumbled, "Blokes."

"How was your visit home?" asked Hermione, following Jacqueline into the Girls' Dormitory.

"Oh, I didn't go home. I visited a few friends," said Jacqui, taking off her school robes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why in the world do you want to practice in this horrible weather?" asked Jacqui, walking onto the field.

"The team needs to get used to all conditions," answered Harry.

"Next thing we know, we'll be practicing in a blizzard," whispered Ginny, rubbing her hands together.

A few hours later, it began to snow and Harry led the team inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much did I miss?" asked Jacqui at lunch.

"Not much," replied Hermione. "We have a Hogsmeade trip in two days and," she lowered her voice, "Voldemort has been sighted in London at Manoir de Riddle."

"Really?" asked Jacqui, growing pale.

Hermione nodded and Jacqui didn't say anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning…

"Listen to this," said Hermione, looking over the Daily Prophet. "**_Manoir de Riddle Searched"_** The minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge decides to search the Manor. A group of wizards are trying to find anything that would guide them to Voldemort."

"They're searching Manoir de Riddle?" asked Jacqui.

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Jacqui went to Dumbledore's office. She mounted the staircase that was already up. She entered the office, after knocking. The Headmaster was with another wizard.

"Professor?" she asked. The unknown man turned around and Jacqueline said, "Minister."

"Ms. Riddle, I was just talking about you. I have a few questions."

Jacqueline stared at him, prepared. "I have a few questions for you myself."

Fudge didn't answer her. "Albus said that you were gone in the last few days."

Jacqui nodded.

"Where did you go?"

"I visited a friend's house. I believe you know Draco Malfoy."

"So you're saying that you were at Malfoy Manor?"

"That is what I'm saying."

"Cornelius, I don't think Amaris did anything wrong," interposed Dumbledore.

Fudge stopped his questioning and then said, "You had a question for me, Ms. Riddle?"

"Yes. I was reading today's Daily Prophet and it said that the ministry was searching Manoir de Riddle. Did you have the owner's permission to search the premises? I understand that Voldemort was sighted there, but still. No, you did not ask the owner, because I'm the owner."

"You said you know that You-Know-Who was in your house, then why didn't you inform the authorities?"

"Because I found out today. Also, I haven't been in that house for thirteen years. As a matter a fact, I came here to ask Professor Dumbledore for permission to go to the Manor."

"And you have it," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you going now?" asked Ron.

Jacqueline put on her black velvet cloak with white fur trimmings and said, "I have a few things to attend to. I'll probably be back towards dinner."

She left the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline came to Manoir de Riddle and saw the door open and many people inside. She was momentarily joined by Fudge.

"Ah, Ms. Riddle," he said.

"Minister."

Jacqueline entered the house with Fudge and pretended to be overwhelmed with emotion as she saw her old home. She went upstairs to her room.

"I just would like to pick up a few things," she said.

Some wizard walked up to Fudge and whispered something. Jacqui looked questioningly at him.

"No one can open the office door. It keeps saying that it would open to the master or mistress of the home. Maybe you can open it," said Fudge.

Jacqui shrugged softly and headed for the office. A crowd of wizards parted for her as Jacqui walked up to the door. She reached for the door handle and it turned. The door opened and Jacqui slowly entered.

The office was a large room. Book cases were on the left and right. a large cherry wood desk stood towards the back. A large painting was hanging on the back wall and it was of Salazar Slytherin. Unlike the usual movement, the painting was still. Jacqui's heals clicked on the marble floor as she and the ministry entered the room.

_I've got no choice but to let them in._

The room was searched, but there was nothing suspicious found. The desk contained nothing and there was no magic in the room what so over.

_Strange._

Jacqui looked at the office one last time. She went into her parents' room and collect all of her mother's jewelry and some dresses. She was about to leave the closet when something caught her eye. She surveyed the mirror with the golden frame and touched a ruby that didn't look genuine. Jacqueline heard a click and the mirror began to move. It slid to the side and a small compartment appeared. Jacqueline gasped as she saw a two golden keys there; the keys to two vaults at Gringrauts. She pocketed it.

A few moments later, she appeared in front of one of the vaults. The goblin opened it and Jacqui's eyes became wide. The vault had an immense amount of gold. There was nothing else, only Galleleons. They were in neat piles, almost reaching to the ceiling. Jacqui pocketed some of them and proceeded to the next vault. The second vault contained a number of precious stones. There were many rows of shelves and chests rested on them. Each shelf contained a different stone. Jacqui counted endless amount of varieties in all. There were rubies, sapphires, pearls, diamonds, granite, opals, alexandrite, topaz, amber, aquamarine, emeralds, Jade, and many more. Jacqueline realized how much she owned and reflected on her past life, which was extremely poor.


	30. Ron is Thinking of Asking You

**A/N: Ha, I keep forgetting that you haven't read this chapter or the next one. Oi. All of you are in for a real treat. The next few chappies will have you so happy. But not knowing you'll climb a steep hill and then in Ch. 35 you'll reach the peak of it. And then … Ok, I'm entering my writing mood again. **

**batbones- what up!**

**krillball6- Voldemort isn't gonna get mad because he'll never find out. Amy didn't do this before because she hadn't visited the house before and the time she did (in the last few chapters) she wasn't brave enough to go into her parents' bedroom. She did now, because there were people in the manor and she didn't want any one taking any of her parents' things. And Voldemort didn't know about the secret mirror thing because the hiding spot is muggle based and Voldy is all against muggles. **

**Am I wrong here people? **

**superspunky7- I pieced together Ch. 38: Music's Path to the Heart and Mind: the Assignment, for you. And to let you know I've spent only one and a half hours on the computer today. Not the whole day. So don't get mad. Hope you're enjoying yourself in Maryland.**

**Hmm…. Maryland, all my editors are like indisposed right now. Superspunky7 is in Maryland and SJC has laryngitis… again. Now, I'll update as much as I can for all who are reading over vacation. I've got six edited chappys left... I think? Maybe it's seven. **

**NEwayz…**

…**hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

"Ron…"

"…we understand…"

"…you're our brother…"

"…but you need to pay…"

"…for those," said Fred and George in their usual way.

Ron grumbled and set down an armful of stuff and began to place it back on the shelves.

"There'll be no need for that," said Jacqui. "I'll pay."

Ron, Fred, and George looked at Jacqueline with shock.

"That'll be…"

"… ten galleleons…"

"and three sickles."

Jacqui paid and smirked up at Ron. The quartet proceeded to The Three Broomsticks.

"A round on me?" asked Jacqui.

The trio looked strangely at her, but nodded. None of them could understand what had happened and how Jacqueline changed. They talked about the upcoming ball and after some drinks, Harry and Ron went in one direction and Hermione and Jacqueline in another.

"I heard you're going with Harry," said Jacqui, as the two girls entered a shop.

"Yes," answered Hermione looking at a dress in the far corner.

"Anything I missed?"

Hermione blushed and told Jacqui about the relationship that had formed between her and Harry.

"Ron is thinking of asking you," said Hermione, from inside the changing booth.

"Yeah, I got that hint from him," said Jacqueline gravely.

"He has been talking about no one but you during the time you were gone. What do you think?" asked Hermione, coming out in a light red dress.

Jacqueline scrunched up her nose and said, "That… is not… really you."

"Really?" asked Hermione, looking at herself in a three sided mirror.

"What would really look good on you… and blow Harry away is…" Jacqueline quickly scanned some racks and pulled out a burgundy dress, "this." Hermione just stared at the dress. "Just try it," and Jacqui pushed her back into the booth.

A few minutes later, Hermione came out and looked at herself. "You know what I hate?"

"What's that?"

"That you are always right. I love this dress."

Jacqueline smirked.

"Now," said Hermione, turning to look at Jacqui with trouble in her eye.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" asked Jacqui, standing up.

"I've found what I'm going to wear. Now, all we have to do is find you a dress."

"I knew it. Knew it," exclaimed Jacqui, sitting back down, laughing.

Hermione went back, changed, and came out a few minutes later. "We need something that'll blow, whatever bloke that's going to asked you, away. Now, question for you. We both know that you'll turn down Ron, right?"

"Right," said Jacqui, watching Hermione look for her dress.

"Well, who do you think will ask you? And who do you want to be asked by?"

"That's two questions and…" Jacqueline didn't want to answer Hermione's questions.

Hermione stopped her movements and looked at her friend. "Jacqui, I was honest with you so you can be honest with me."

Jacqueline still was a little hesitant.

Hermione returned to her search and said, "Let me guess, you want Malfoy to ask you, don't you?"

No answer.

Hermione looked at Jacqui and saw a small smile on her face.

"I was right wasn't I?"

Jacqueline nodded. "You were right. I understand it's a little awkward, because that'll mean a Gryffindor and a Slytherin going together, but I do want him to ask me."

Hermione nodded silently and then said, "You told us that you were friends since childhood, but that you haven't talked in ten years. Jacqui, if he does ask you, please be careful around him."

Jacqui didn't want to argue and nodded.

"I think I found it." Hermione pulled out a bright green dress.

Jacqueline surveyed it, took it, and went to try it on. A few moments later, she came out and Hermione gasped.

"Jacqueline, you look gorgeous."

Jacqueline looked at herself from all sides, "I think I'll agree."

"Now, if you are asked by him, you can be that Slytherin Princess. I'm sure all Gryffindor blokes might object to you going with him, but…"

"Hermione, you say you don't mind me going with… a Slytherin, but please tell me the truth. How do you really feel?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Truth be told, I'm a little uncomfortable. He has been so horrible to us that I just can't trust him to be anything other than a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach." Hermione laughed silently, remembering the time she punched him.

"Trust me; he isn't what he seems like…"

"Who's not what he seems like?" asked Harry, as he and Ron walked into the shop.

"You're not supposed to be here!" exclaimed Hermione and pushed Jacqueline into the changing booth before the guys could get a good look at her.

"It's been three hours! How long does it take to find a dress? Blimey!" said Ron.

"Has it been really!" said Hermione. "Well, Ronald, we're all finished. Jacqueline just finished trying on her dress."

"Hermione?" said Jacqui, walking out of the booth, her dress covered up with a protective bag, "I don't have shoes."

"Here we go again," mumbled Ron.

"Right, shoe shop then, 'cause I need shoes too."

A few hours later, and a hundred shoes later, Hermione and Jacqui find the perfect pair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jacqueline," said Ron in the evening. He walked up to Jacqui, who was in a corner of the library.

"Yeah?" she said, not turning around.

"May I ask you something?"

She turned around and stared at him.

"Would you… err … like to go… I mean if no else asked you… maybe you want to go … with me to the ball?"

A small smile touched Jacqueline's lips. "I'm sorry Ron, but I have already been asked."

Ron nodded, looking down.

_It's safe to say this now, _"If you asked me earlier, then I probably would've said yes. I was asked as soon as we returned to the castle."

"Right," said Ron softly and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ron tells me you were asked to the ball," said Hermione as soon as Jacqueline entered the Common Room.

"I was."

"Well?"

"Well what? Am I missing something?" asked Harry.

"Long story," said Hermione.

"You'll see," said Jacqui and smiled.


	31. This'll be a Kick

**A/N: For all of you out there. Enjoy this last chappy until after Christmas. GUESS WHAT! One of my wonderful editors, SJC, finally got herself a screen name and an account. Her profile will come up shortly and so will her story: Don't remember if she told me the title? I read the first half of the first chapter and I enjoyed it. I'll inform you when it comes out. SJCforever wanted me to tell you that we do not copy each other, but if our stories seem similar it's 'cause we're telepathic. We actually are… we always know what the other is thinking and we don't have to say anything in order to know what the other is thinking. Now… I have permission to update Ch. 37, 38, 39, and 40. I just came from SJCforever's and so she edited my chapters. **

**krillball6- I didn't think you were mad, no. It's just me. Don't feel to bad about Ron, because he really does like her.**

**Talk to all of you later and don't forget to REVIEW. **

"You're late," said Jacqui, as Harry sat down by her at breakfast.

"Guess what we're doing today?" asked Harry.

"Hmm?" asked Ron, through a full mouth.

"All of Gryffindor is having a snow ball fight against Slytherin."

The three sat as though petrified. Jacqueline was the first to speak, "How'd you do that? From what I heard they never agree a match?"

"It took some doing and some teasing, and they finally agreed."

"Does everyone know about this?"

"I think so."

"Ce sera un coup-de-pied," said Jacqueline to herself with a laugh. **(trans. This'll be a kick.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Woah," said Ron, as the Gryffindors walked outside. "When Slytherin says they're gonna do something, they do it."

A large ice fort stood outside and a line of about twenty Slytherins stood in front of it. The fort was like a castle and had snake pillars holding up the top platform.

"Well, Gryffindor is not anything less," said Jacqui and waved her wand. A similar ice for appeared with lion ice sculptures and a few small openings in the walls. Twenty Gryffindors filed out in front of it, ready to meet Slytherin. The quartet mounted the staircase that led to the highest level.

"The object of the game is to get rid of the other house's fort," said Harry.

A green spark issued from the Slytherins. They were signaling that they were ready to start. Harry raised his wand and returned the signal. Snowballs flew.

"Slytherin is enjoying coups de pied de nos culs," said Jacqui, conjuring twenty other snowballs.

"What about kicking our arses?" asked Hermione, now familiar with some of the phrases Jacqueline used.

"They're enjoying it too much," said Jacqui. "What the FUUUUUUUUUUCK?"

The fort shook with a tremendous force.

"Oh, now they did it," said Jacqui.

"We're losing," said Harry.

"No, really?" said Ron.

"What they don't have is what we do," said Jacqueline.

"What's that?' asked Harry.

"Uh," gasped Jacqueline, feeling something hit her in the back of her head. She turned around and looked across to the Slytherin fort. There on the top balcony stood Draco with his famous smirk, holding another snowball. "How dare he?" whispered Jacqui.

"Jacqui?"

"Right, we have the knowledge of Muggles."

Quizzical expressions surrounded her. Jacqueline conjured an ice cannon and explained what it was used for.

"FIRE," said Harry and the first large snow ball issued from the cannon. A boom was heard and a scream issued from the Slytherins.

"Yes," said Harry. He looked over at the Slytherin fort. Part of the wall had crumbled and a full battle issued between the two houses. Slytherin soon returned the favor and part of the Gryffindor fort fell.

"Quelqu'un m'obtiennent de dessous ici. J'ai dit que je n'ai pas voulu faire ceci, mais le non, ils ont dû m'apporter ici. Dieu, rien il," said Jacqueline, struggling to free herself from underneath a pile of ice that fell onto her when the wall fell.

**(trans. Somebody get me from here. I said that I did not want to do this, but no, they had to bring me here. God, damn it.) **

"Quelle mademoiselle de langue. Cela ne suffira pas. Mais, je vous aiderai. Pourquoi pas," said Draco, helping Jacqueline.

**(trans. What language Mademoiselle. That won't do. But, I'll help you. Why not.)**

"What's the catch?" asked Jacqueline.

"What makes you think that?" asked Draco, smirking.

"Our houses are in a middle of a war…"

"Jacqueline, vous êtes maintenant mon otage." **(Trans. Jacqueline, you're now my hostage.)**

"You foul, loathsome, little…" began Jacqueline, noticing that she was now located in the Slytherin fort.

"Ah, informed of my third year?" smirked Draco.

A few Slytherins passed looked strangely at the two.

"Monsieur, vous êtes mauvais," said Jacqueline with a laugh. **(trans. Monsieur, you are bad."**

Draco smirked, conjured a snowball and threw it at Jacqueline.

"Comment... comment... défi vous," gasped Jacqueline. **(trans. How… how… dare you.)**

In turn she threw a snowball at him. Their fight traveled to the top of the fort. Suddenly, the fort shook and Draco and Jacqueline fell along with the balcony. Draco landed a few feet away from Jacqueline and a pile of ice landed on top of them. It took Draco only a few moments to come out of the shock. He twisted his head to the left with difficulty of the heavy ice pressing down on it. Jacqueline's head was barely visible. She was almost completely buried underneath the ice.

"Jacqueline!" called Draco, but he was drowned out by cheers of the Gryffindors who seemed to have won.

Jacqueline moved softly. "Aidez, ceci ne pourrait pas s'être produit encore. Quelqu'un... aide," she whispered, but Draco heard her. **(trans. Help, this could not have happened again. Someone... help.)**

"I'm here," said he.

"Draco, help me."

Draco closed his eyes and concentrated. A soft glow issued from him and part of the ice lifted off of them, but it soon returned to its original place. A crowd of Slytherins came around them and tried to help move the ice. But, some of the ice cubes stuck together and it was impossible to move.

"Draco," came Jacqueline, her voice growing weaker. "On three,"

"Save your energy," he ordered.

"One…two… three."

On three, Jacqueline and Draco's magic joined and they were able to lift the whole pile of ice. Draco quickly took Jacqueline and moved them from underneath the ice. It then fell back. Draco stood up and began carrying Jacqueline, who was now unconscious, back to the castle.

"And where do you think you're going with her, ferret?" came Harry's voice.

Draco continued walking and replied, "If you haven't noticed, then I suggest for you to wipe your glasses, she's unconscious."

"Give her to us then, we'll take her to Madam Pomfrey," said Ron.

"No. You don't know what to do. This has happened before and your heads are too thick to help her," snapped Draco and quickened his pace. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed him, now entering the castle. "Whose genius idea was it to bring her out to the cold?"

The trio didn't answer.

Draco groaned inwardly from frustration, "If you would've been considerate and whatever else you Gryffindors are, then you would've known that Jacqueline hates the cold and does not do well with it."

The trio just stared at the Slytherin. Ron then said, "This is not the way to the Hospital Wing."

"About time you noticed and I suggest for you to stop following me."

Harry and Ron were about to protest when Hermione said, "Let him go."

"But Jacqueline?" said Ron.

"Trust me on this," said Hermione, "She'll be fine. Malfoy will look after her."

Draco heard her words and wondered at what made her, well, trust him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco entered his room and noted how cold it was. He laid Jacqueline onto his bed and pointed his wand at the fire place and a fire started. He then pointed his wand at Jacqueline and her attire changed from the coat to long pajama pants and an oversized shirt. He proceeded to put her underneath the covers. A bowl appeared on the end table and Draco then put a cold compress onto Jacqui's forehead that was already ablaze in a fever. He sat by her side for many hours. Draco then realized that he was still wearing his outdoor garments. He quickly changed into some pants and a green sweater. He checked up on Jacqueline again and to his relief he found that she was in a light sleep with no fever. He sat down behind his desk and began working on homework.


	32. Merci, Monsieur

**A/N: Merry Christmas to you all! Now, here is Ch. 32 for you. **

**batbones- Come visit Russia sometime and you'll have that snowball fight… if you don't freeze in a blizzard first. Ha… I remember some of the snowball fights my brothers and I had… oi… so many memories. **

**ErikandChristine- I use a translator. SJCforever is the one that knows French… so she edits my stuff sometimes. **

**Oh, everyone… SJCforever will have the first chapter up really soon. Well… since she doesn't have access to a computer I'll be updating for her whenever she comes to visit from L.A. (her school's there. I so wanna go to Whitney High). Ok, the story will be called: Harry Potter and the Last Battle… I think? **

**chanchi76- Um… hmm… I think I know who you are. And if you are right then I'll let her know that 'this is pony'. **

**Everyone enjoy this chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next morning, Jacqueline woke up and couldn't understand where she was and how she got there. She looked at the black silk sheets and then at the burning fireplace. She saw the portrait of Draco above it and realized she must be in his room.

_Why though?_

She tried to sit up, but found she was too weak and her whole back aced. She remembered the events of the day before. She looked to her right and saw Draco there. His head was resting on one of his arms and in his hand was a quill; he was asleep. She noticed a bowl to her right. Jacqui smiled to herself as to what he had done for her. She closed her eyes and fell back into a light sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline woke up to a sound of water running. She opened her eyes and moments later, Draco walked out of the bathroom. He saw her looking at him and immediately went to the bedside.

"How're you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Hmm, not bad. Very weak and my back is killing me."

"Well you were crushed by a ton of ice," he reminded her. He felt her forehead, "Good, no fever. I remember the last time we were in a snowball fight, you were sick for weeks."

Jacqueline laughed softly.

"I had asked to have breakfast sent up here," he said and then sneezed.

"Bless you," said Jacqueline, startled. "You got sick, didn't you?"

"Don't mind that," said Draco quickly. "You rest."

"No problem," she said, and slowly turned onto her right side, "I love your bed."

He looked at her and smirked with amusement; he then sat behind the desk again.

Jacqueline watched him for some time and then asked, "What'd you get for your assignment in Skarelli's?"

Draco looked at her and then handed her a piece of parchment.

**Genre: **romance

**Audience**: Should affect everyone.

**Composed by self or someone else: **by self

**Species that composed (if someone else): **N/A

**Song or music: **Song

**Length limit: **No limit

**Language: **Any

**Duet:** No

Jacqueline burst out laughing. Draco yanked the assignment away from her.

"Sorry," said Jacqueline, calming.

"Right."

"How much do you have finished?"

"Not much, just the first few verses."

"Can I see?" asked Jacqueline.

Draco stared at her for a moment and then said, "No."

Jacqueline pretended to pout.

"What's that? It won't do anything you know," said Draco.

They then heard a pop. A House elf appeared with two trays. Draco took them from it and the House elf disappeared. Draco placed his tray on the desk. He then helped Jacqueline sit up. It was a hard task. She was really sore and it took a long time for her to get situated.

"This looks wonderful!" she exclaimed, not having eaten since last morning. Draco took his seat and began to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If he has done something to her… I'll…" said Ron.

"Relax, Ron," said Hermione, but she was uneasy herself.

The trio hadn't seen Jacqueline or Draco since yesterday's incident.

"You better be right about us trusting him," said Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jacqueline?" called Draco, reentering his room. The bed was empty.

"I'm here," she said.

Draco looked over to the window and saw Jacqueline lying on her stomach on the couch, looking outside at the magnificent view.

"You can walk?"

"Barely, but I needed to get up and stretch."

"I see," he smirked and sat by her. "How's your back?"

"Still sore," she answered, her eyes still transfixed on the view. She then felt his hands slowly rub her shoulders. Her eyes closed as she felt herself relax under his touch.

"Better?" she heard him say.

She nodded softly.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione, I'm about to go and raid the Slytherin Common Room," said Ron at lunch, looking at Malfoy's vacant spot.

"Just wait until dinner," said Hermione.

"She better be alright."

"Hermione, do you think she's alright?" asked Harry quietly.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Towards six o'clock in the afternoon, Draco and Jacqueline walked out to the Slytherin Common Room. They received stares from everyone. Jacqueline and Draco slowly made their way across the room, due to Jacqueline's inability to move well.

"We're here," said Jacqui as she and Draco appeared in front of the Fat Lady.

"Jacqueline," said the trio, who were walking out of Gryffindor Tower, ready to go down and raid the dungeons.

"Malfoy," said Harry, coolly.

"Potter."

"We're going to dinner, coming with us?" said Harry.

"No, I already ate," said Jacqueline.

Harry nodded and glanced at Malfoy.

Jacqueline turned to Draco and said, "Merci, monsieur. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions encore." **(trans. Thank you, monsieur. Until we meet again.)**

Draco nodded in return. The portrait closed on her and he was left with the trio. The four of them descended down the hall without a word. Draco suddenly sneezed.

"Bless you," whispered Hermione.

Draco turned to look at her, but didn't say anything. Only then did the trio notice that he had dark circles underneath his eyes and overall he looked tired. At the Great Hall they parted and the trio had the freedom to speak freely.

"He got sick," smirked Ron.

"Are you happy Ronald?" snapped Hermione.

Ron didn't answer.

"You are, aren't you? He just did the first unselfish thing we ever saw and you are happy he got sick? Shame on you," said Hermione.

Ron looked to Harry, but the other said, "I agree with Hermione. He did take care of her and returned her to us."

Ron mumbled something about them being right


	33. In That Moment Everything Was Perfect

**A/N: What up people! **

**krillball6- Um… I'm sorry to say that people will get hurt and Ron will find out. Maybe not in the way you think… but he will. Um… I guess the best explanation for why she doesn't like the cold is that she is so like me that there had to be some difference. I love the cold and would be very happy to return to Russia where it is snowing right now. But no, I'm sitting in warm California. **

**Now, don't forget to update people. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later, it was Christmas.

"What now?" groaned Jacqueline as someone tried to wake her.

"Wake up Jacqueline," said Hermione. "It's Christmas."

"It is now is it?" said Jacqueline, sitting up, smiling.

A few minutes later, Jacqueline walked out into the Common Room. It was only seven in the morning, but everyone was already up and going through their gifts. She sat down onto the couch and stared at the trio. Each was up to their ears in wrapping paper. Harry got several Quidditch books, one from Hermione and one from Jacqueline. Mrs. Weasley gave the trio the usual knitted sweater. Ron got the Deluxe Candy Set from Fred and George, featuring all of their candies. Hermione and Jacqui split the cost to get Ron a Nimbus 2001. Ron would've gone to try it out, except for the blizzard.

"Now," began Harry, holding a large square box in front of Jacqueline, "The three of us thought that the greatest Seekers this school has seen yet should have the best broom ever."

Jacqueline looked at the trio with narrowed eyes and a smile. She removed the top of the box and gasped. There was the latest model, The LightningStorm. It was the fastest yet and was able to fold up to be easier to carry. Jacqueline unfolded it and looked at it. It was black in color and the bristles were extra thin and compacted together really carefully.

"Thank you," said Jacqueline.

"You have two more packages," said Hermione and handed Jacqueline a thick rectangular package and a small square one.

"Who's it from?" asked Harry, watching Jacqueline read the card of the large one first.

"It's from one of my mother's friends," she replied.

"_**Dear Jacqueline,**_

_**I wanted to do something special for you and found this. Remember your old memories, but try not to linger in the past.**_

**_- Narcissa Malfoy"_**

Jacqueline put down the card and thought of what the object could be. She moved it away from herself, not wanting to open it as a thought hit her.

"Aren't you going to open it?" asked Hermione.

"Later." Jacqueline went to the small square box. She opened it and took out another box. She opened the second box and gasped. She pulled out a pendant. It was an icicle shaped diamond with a rim of pearls and rubies and was hanging of a silver chain. Jacqueline touched it and smiled. The trio looked at the beautiful display of jewels and wondered who it was from. Only Hermione knew who Jacqui was going with, but she never thought that the pendant could ever be from Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Gryffindors entered the Great Hall and found they were the first ones there. The room was transformed into an icy wonderland. The trio looked around and agreed that each year, it kept outdoing itself.

"You said Jacqueline would be coming later?" asked Harry and Hermione nodded.

A half an hour later, every one was present except the Slytherins. An hour into the ball, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the Slytherins entered.

"You never said…." began Ron, staring at Jacqueline who was on the arm of Draco Malfoy.

"I didn't know," said Hermione.

The whole room grew quiet as everyone noticed that a Gryffindor was among Slytherins and actually getting along with them. Jacqueline sat down at a table by Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. Draco was wearing dark green dress robes and he and Jacqueline matched well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She hasn't talked to us all evening," said Ron.

Hermione looked outside to the balcony at Draco and Jacqueline.

"Ron, leave her alone," said Hermione, "She's happy, that should be enough for all of us. Have you ever seen her smile like that?"

The three looked at the two. Both were smiling; not the usual smirk, but genuinely smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Escaping again?" said Draco, walking onto the balcony.

Jacqueline turned around and smiled at Draco, who went to stand by her.

"I needed to get away for a moment and plus the blizzard ended and it's beautiful out here."

They stood for a moment silently, just looking out at the scenery.

"Have you talked to your trio yet?" asked Draco, suddenly.

"No, why?"

"The Weasel looked like he was ready to eat me alive."

Jacqueline laughed. "I bet he would've if you gave him the chance. No, I plan on talking to them later. I'm not sure how they'll react to me being with a Slytherin, let alone you. I know Hermione won't mind, but I'm not so sure about Harry or Ron."

"Right," said Draco. He stared at her and took her hand in his. Jacqueline looked at him and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ron, I think you need to return to your date," said Harry, looking at an angry Lavender.

"I just…"

"Let them be. I think… oh," said Harry, stopping in mid-sentence as he saw Draco kiss Jacqueline.

"I'm going to kill him," mumbled Ron and was about to go to the balcony, but was stopped by Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco was about to pull away, thinking that it wasn't right of him to kiss her, but he felt Jacqueline return the kiss. She pulled away a few moments later. She looked at him with the softest eyes and the sweetest smile on her face.

"I'm sor…" began Draco. Jacqueline put a finger to his lips and shook her head slightly.

"Never be sorry," she whispered against his lips and then kissed him yet again. Afterwards, she led him onto the dance floor. The song was one of her favorites and fitted the moment perfectly. His arm went around her waist and pressed her close to him. Jacqueline rested her head on his shoulder and in that moment everything was perfect.


	34. You Can't Date Our Enemy

**A/N: Good Morning! **

**chanchi76- SJCforever says hi!**

**Hope you enjoy this one… and if you don't… I'm positive you'll enjoy the next one. Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You went with a Slytherin, most importantly Malfoy!" Ron pretty much exploded as Jacqueline walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Her smiling face immediately changed to a cold arrogant one. Hermione and Harry noted the change, but didn't say anything.

"What's it to you whom I go out with?" Jacqueline asked calmly, saying each word sharply.

"I don't care about that," lied Ron, his face turning red, "You can't date our enemy."

Hermione suddenly remembered their fourth year ball.

The Yule Ball.

It was such a wonderful night until Harry and Ron went and ruined everything. She remembered how she broke down and burst into tears. Hermione wasn't sure how Jacqueline would react.

"Well, Ron," said Jacqueline with the sweetest voice, but her face held a smirk full of hatred and coldness, maybe even evil.

All the Gryffindors in the Common Room paused and stared at the transformation in her.

Jacqueline assumed an icy sarcastic air, "I think I should explain myself to you. After all you are my guardian… wait no… godfather… no, no… father… that can't be right either, not cousin or brother. What can it be? My boyfriend? NO. You talk as if you know everything about me. Hear me now. All of you," she said turning to all the Gryffindors, "No one has the right to talk to me that way." She then turned to leave.

Ron stood up shakily and said gravely, making Jacqueline stop and listen, "That time back on the train, when I said that you probably were sorted into Slytherin I think that you shouldn't have."

"Really?" smirked Jacqueline, turning around.

"I was wrong to say that about you. No way could you ever fit in with them. You are ten times worse than them."

Jacqueline's smirk left her face and she just stared at him with venom in her eyes.

"Ron stop there," said Hermione.

"Oh, I haven't even started," he said with an unstable step back, "Now, Harry wouldn't you all agree that Jacqueline resembles someone you know very well."

Harry stood up looking coldly upon his friend, knowing what was coming.

"Ron," said Harry warningly.

"And whom do I resemble so well?" spat Jacqueline.

"Voldemort."

A shudder went throughout the room. Harry and Hermione stared at Ron who has uttered the name of the Dark Lord for the first time.

Jacqueline's heart didn't miss a beat. Her eyes softened and she stared at Ron. Something inside her lurched.

"Yes that's right. Why, maybe the strange letters that always come for you are from him. You are always so secretive, and why? Are you hiding that fact?"

"Ronald!" exclaimed Hermione.

"No, really," continued Ron.

Harry walked up to Ron and tried to understand what was wrong with him.

"He's dead drunk," Harry said in horror, smelling the fire-whiskey on Ron's breath.

"No wonder," whispered Hermione. She turned to look at Jacqueline who looked as if she was ready to faint. A tear rolled down Jacqueline's cheek and she slowly turned to leave.

"Oh, no," whispered Hermione, "Jacqueline!"

Hermione entered the Dormitory to find Jacqueline on her bed, crying into her pillow.

"Jacqui," Hermione softly.

"What?" snapped Jacqueline sitting up.

Hermione jumped a bit, "Don't take Ron personally. He was drunk and said a bunch of things he didn't mean."

"No," smirked Jacqueline sadly, "He was right. I do not have the perfect personality, but who does. And the part me being like Voldemort, why not? Hermione, every waking day of my life I had to live life remembering the one day in my life. You know what it was?" Her voice kept getting higher.

"No," said Hermione softly.

"It was the day I came face to face with Voldemort. It was right after I saw him kill my parents. I would've died at his feet too if something hadn't distracted his attention." Jacqueline buried her face in her hands and cried.

Long and hard.

Hermione just stared at Jacqueline not sure of what to say. She stood up and left mumbling, "I'll kill Ron tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, my head hurts," groaned Ron, walking into the Common Room.

"Ronald Weasley," screamed Hermione.

"Ooh. What?"

"You idiot! How could you have said all those things yesterday?"

"What things?" asked Ron, not having a clue as to what happened yesterday.

Hermione explained and Ron's eyes got big. He saw Jacqueline coming down the stairs and went up to her. She was back to her usual self. She stopped and stared at him.

"Jacqueline, I'm really sorr…" began Ron.

"Ron," Jacqueline cut him off, "Tell it to someone who cares."

She then pushed passed him and went off to breakfast. Jacqueline ate a quick breakfast and left when the trio came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jacqueline, listen to me," said Ron, walking up to Jacqueline in the Common Room after breakfast.

"You won't leave me alone will you?" she said, packing up her things.

"Where you going?" asked Harry.

"Well let me see. This git will follow me to the library and about any other place I go so I guess I'm off to Slytherin Common Room." And Jacqueline said it all so simply that the trio just stared at her.

Not giving them a moment to say anything, Jacqueline left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline barged into the Slytherin Common Room and plopped down into an armchair. The already quiet Common Room grew even more silent and stared at the intruding Gryffindor.

"You had a good morning, I suppose?" asked Blaise.

Jacqueline smirked and said, "Right. Damned Gryffindors. How can anyone stand them?"

"I believe you said that you could," said Draco, watching Jacqueline from the opposite corner.

"Yeah, when I didn't know them well. Now, all they want to do is barge into your life and try to find out all of your problems so they can fix them."

"I think your problems will be too much for their thick heads to handle," said Draco quietly.

"Right. As Nick what's-his-name said, 'If I'm sad, I want people to leave me alone and not bother me.'"

"Nick who?" asked Pansy, thinking of a certain Hufflepuff boy.

"I said, I don't know. I think he's in Hufflepuff of something. Now, peace and quiet. That's all I need."

A few Slytherins smirked as Jacqueline quieted down to study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh?" started Jacqueline as someone gently touched her shoulder.

"It's lunch time," said Draco.

"Oh, right. I'll just leave my stuff here."

She stood up and walked to lunch with the Slytherins.

"All I know is I am not going back to the Golden Trio right at this moment," and with that Jacqueline seated herself at the Slytherin table.


	35. The Potions Book

**A/N: It all started with a potions book and then… Good Morning to you all. I feel very poetic this morning. No idea why. Now, hmm. There's no point for me to warn you about this chapter, because… ah, I won't ruin it, but consider this your warning. **

**ErikandChristine- SJC hasn't posted her story yet and I will let everyone know when that happens. Her username is SJCforever. And I know what it feels like to have you computer freeze up. **

**krillball6- All of these events will take an unexpected turn. I think the last few chappys have been way to pleasant so I'll put a new twist in it, even though all of you will hate my guts. **

**batbones- I guess you can say Ron is an idiot genius, but he doesn't suspect that what he said was actually the truth. **

**Now, I say love me now, because from the next chapter and on the road will get bumpy. Oh, and guess what! I've written all the way to Ch. 48! Am I ahead of myself or what?**

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next morning, Jacqueline ate breakfast quickly again and then went up to Gryffindor Tower to get her things. There she met Ron, again.

"Jacqueline, you can't escape from us forever. Let me explain," he said.

"No, I won't let you explain. What you said really was inexcusable, drunk or not. And I can escape from you as long as I wish," with that Jacqueline took her book bag and headed for the dungeons.

Ron followed her and tried to get her to talk to him.

"Good day," said the portrait of Salazar Slytherin as it swung open. Jacqueline smirked and stepped inside. "You don't belong here," said the portrait coldly and closed upon Ron.

Jacqueline sat down onto the couch next to Draco and just stared into the fire before feeling his arm go around her. He pulled her to him and she just burst out crying, feeling all of her problems weigh over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline spent fifteen minutes studying before saying, "Draco, may I borrow your Potions book? I think I left mine back at the Tower."

The other nodded and absent mindedly waved towards his room. Jacqueline got up to find his Potions book.

Five minutes later, she hadn't returned.

Draco thought for a moment and went through his bag and found his book there. He sighed, stood up, and went to his room taking it with him. He entered the room just in time to meet Jacqueline coming out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is his book?" asked Jacqueline of herself; going through his bookshelf for the hundredth time.

Finally she decided it wasn't there and thought to go back to the Common Room. As she reached for the door, it opened on her. She lost her footing and tried to grab onto anything to stabilize herself. What she ended up taking a hold of was the front of Draco's robes and therefore she pulled him down with her. When they landed on the floor, Jacqueline heard two thuds. One being the slam of the door closing and the second the Potions book, landing next to them.

"So, I see you found the book," she said, slightly awkwardly, noticing how close he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Draco had opened the door he wasn't expecting someone to be there and least of all falling to the ground. When Draco fell, he landed on top of Jacqueline, but saved himself from squishing her and was propping himself up on his hands. He looked down at Jacqueline and found that they weren't all that far away from each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why isn't he moving? _Thought Jacqueline.

She then saw Draco smile as he leaned down and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned his kiss with a passion she didn't know she had.

She wanted him.

She wanted to be with him now and always.

She loved him and no one; NO ONE could take that away.

No one could interfere with the fact that she was with him.

There was a dance of fire going on between Draco and Jacqueline and their tongues entwined into a passion of their own.

In a few moments, Jacqueline's legs came around Draco's torso and he lifted her up. Her hands went through his hair and she loved the feel of it between her fingers. She gave out a small moan as he started kissing her harder and with more passion. Her fingers began to slip under his school robe and slowly she began to pull it off. It fell to the ground with a soft rustle. Draco then laid her down on the bed and kissed her with a new fire. Soon, their school ties were discharged and Jacqueline began working on his shirt, never letting go of his lips with hers. Jacqueline gasped against Draco's lips as she felt one of his hand touch the bare skin of her lower back. This action made her arch into him and Draco smiled softly and his hand traveled up farther against her skin. Jacqueline finally undid his shirt and her hands traveled up his chest and flipped him over so that now he was underneath her. He didn't give a chance for her to think as he once again ended up on top.

_Fine then, gives me a chance. _Thought Jacqueline.

She took off his shirt and her hands went down his arms, stilling them there. Draco meanwhile, lost contact with her lips and was now going up her jaw to her ear. He took her lips back into his and kissed her.

**A/N: How many times do I have to say this… Deep Breath in and let it out through your mouth. But… being the nice person that I am…**

His hands came from underneath her shirt and started to unbutton it. When Jacqueline shirt was unbuttoned, Draco's lips went down her neck. Draco's hands were traveling down Jacqueline's bare sides to her pants when they heard a knock on the door. The couple disregarded it and continued. The knocking became persistent.

"Don't bother me," called out Draco, trying to maintain his voice as even as possible.

The person knocked again and said, "Draco?"

Jacqueline and Draco stopped dead, not believing their ears.

"Draco?" said Severus Snape again.

Draco groaned in frustration and slowly began to get up.

"Isn't there a way?" began Jacqueline.

Draco shook his head softly. Both quickly dressed and Jacqueline flooed to the Gryffindor Common Room. Draco then opened his door and let an inpatient Snape in. The House Head surveyed the room and found that it was in perfect order. He raised an eyebrow at Draco who showed no emotion on his face what so ever.

"Why the red face Draco?" asked Snape, looking at the flush on Draco's cheeks.

Draco didn't answer the question. "You wanted something of me, sir?"

"Yes, I think you should read this," and Snape handed him today's newspaper.

Draco looked at it and his face paled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where'd you come from?" asked Hermione, noticing that Jacqueline appeared in the fireplace.

"Common Room," she said simply and sat down in an armchair.

"Um," said Ron softly, Jacqueline shot him a strict glance. "I don't think you had the chance to read this." He handed her a newspaper.

Jacqueline looked down and read the headline, '**_Lucius Malfoy accused of being a Death Eater'. _**Jacqueline stared at the headline and felt three pairs of eyes on her. She didn't look up, but kept in mind to keep a neutral expression on her face. She began to read the article. _"Lucius Malfoy, a high class wizard, has been found to be accused of being in League with Voldemort. When approached on the subject it is to be said that he acted impartial about it. He was asked to appear before the ministry, he refused. Before Malfoy could escape, a glance at his left wrist was taken. It seemed like there was something there. No one knows where Lucius Malfoy is, but the Ministry of Magic is on the lookout."_

Jacqueline read more description and then put down the article, a blank look on her face. The trio couldn't figure out what was going on in her mind. What it was, was a million thoughts.


	36. No, I Will Never Forgive Her

**A/N: Now, here's the next chapter and I hope you won't hate my guts. **

**krillball6- I know I'm evil, but that is what I am. Yeah, this is going to be very sad, because everything will go downhill from here. I'll start my track back up the hill in Ch. 45: I'm Free. **

**batbones- I always love your sarcasm. **

**Now, if I don't update tomorrow, then Happy New Year!**

**Don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacqueline wanted to get up and run to Draco. To see him and if needed comfort him, but she knew that she shouldn't, not while Snape might be there. She set down the article and sighed.

"What?" she exclaimed at the staring trio.

All shook their heads and turned back to their work. Jacqueline just thought about the article. She almost forgot that Voldemort's followers bared the Dark Mark on their left wrist. She slowly, unnoticed by anyone, rolled up the long sleeve of her sweater and stared at her wrist. She ran her right hand over it and thought hard as to… why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, the trio went down to breakfast together. All around them students were talking about the elder Malfoy. The three sat down and began to talk about the end of their break and what they could do in that time. Suddenly Harry and Hermione looked passed Jacqueline and Ron. Jacqueline looked back to see Draco there, holding her book bag.

"You left this in the Common Room yesterday," said Draco. His face showed no expression and his voice remained calm.

"Thank you," said Jacqueline softly, trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

But not a glimpse of the Slytherin's thoughts was showing. After handing Jacqueline her book bag, Draco returned to his table. Jacqui stared at him from across the room and thought. Her attention was turned to an owl landing in front of her. Jacqueline looked at the brown owl, not recognizing it. She took the letter from it. It had a plain red seal. She frowned and opened it.

"_**Jacqueline,**_

_**I have been surveying you in the last few days. I warn you to follow this direction. You have until the end of the Holidays to break all of your bonds with the Slytherins. ALL bonds, including the one you made with Draco Malfoy. I shall be informed if you do not. And you forgot this."**_

Jacqueline read through the letter a dozen times, trying to understand if she understood it correctly. Without a doubt it was from her godfather. She took the pendant from the owl and stuffed it into her pocket. She crumbled the letter in her hand and smashed it against the table with force. She stood up angrily and stormed off out of the Great Hall, with many pairs of eyes looking after her.

"Out of my way!" yelled Jacqueline at a few students.

Jacqueline needed to be alone and there was only one place that could provide her that.

"Who's that?"

"Not now, Myrtle," scowled Jacqueline standing in front of the broken sink. She said a few words in Parseltounge and the second opening to the Chamber of Secrets appeared. She slid down the tunnel and landed in the filthy antechamber.

"Uh…" she said as she saw the many skeletons of dead animals. She stood up and went to the main hall. She climbed onto the large sculpture of a wizard and closed her eyes, trying to think.

_But, how does he know what I've been doing. Does he know about the time… What am I to do? I can't break up with Draco. I can't hurt him. I love him. _

Jacqueline considered the thought for a moment.

_Yes, I do love him. But, how can I make this work. Voldemort wants me to separate the trio and everyone knows it's impossible. How? How? _

Jacqueline went over all of the events of her in Hogwarts in her head and suddenly an idea hit her. She stood up and began pacing, talking to herself out loud.

"It will work, but I can't cause that much pain. I must start the process as soon as possible. And my reputation at school… well, you can say that after this whole rendezvous I'll be one of the most hated people… but I'll have a reputation of a fucking slut. No, I can't have that. I need a legitimate excuse. What can it be? 'I just needed to shag with someone for the night,' doesn't sound right at all and no one would believe me. Hmmm, 'this isn't working out?' No, that would be out of no where. I… YES!" she screamed suddenly and her voice echoed from one wall to another. "Yes, I will just let every thing take place naturally."

Realization suddenly hit her.

She was to break up with the one person that has shown her love in her life… not counting her parents, but that was a long time ago. Jacqueline stood up and suddenly heard footsteps echoing somewhere in the chamber. She crouched and backed away from the edge of the statue; trying to hear something else, other than footsteps. She took off her school robes and transformed them into a large black cloak. She put it on and drew the hood over her head, blacking out her whole face. She transformed her school uniform into black robes and waited patiently.

The approaching subject entered the Chamber and the footsteps stopped. There was no sound heard and nothing moved. Jacqueline's curiosity was almost overwhelming, but she stayed still.

"Anyone?" she heard Draco's voice.

Jacqueline stood up and walked to the edge of the statue. It was in fact Draco and Jacqueline made her way down to him. When she began to approach him she saw him take out his wand and point it at her. His eyes narrowed down.

"Draco?" she asked, uncertain what made him act so.

"Jacqueline?" he asked, lowering his wand a tiny bit.

"Yes, why are you pointing your wand at me?"

"Then tell me what you are wearing."

Jacqueline then realized the reason for his behavior. She laughed softly and took of her hood. Draco pocketed his wand and went up to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

"What happened today in the morning?" he asked.

Jacqueline sighed, remembering the letter. "Oh, I just got my pendant back."

It wasn't a lie, just not the truth all the way.

Draco nodded. He took her into his arms and kissed her. She answered that kiss, taking in the moment of them together. She pulled away and shook her head. Draco looked strangely at her and before he could say anything she said, "How'd you get down here?"

"Oh, I heard Myrtle screaming and when I came there, the entrance was left wide open."

Jacqueline's eyes got big as she stammered, "It was open?"

Draco nodded.

Jacqueline shrugged and then took off for one of the tunnels. Draco followed her. When they came to the Room of Requirement Draco took her into his arms one again and kissed her. In a few moments Jacqueline pulled away, pushed Draco away and just stared at him. Her eyes were cold and Draco saw a sort of sadness in the back of them. He couldn't understand what was wrong. Jacqueline pushed passed him and left the Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where've you been?" asked Hermione as Jacqueline entered the Common Room.

"Just walking around, thinking," answered Jacqueline and sat down onto the couch.

She fell silent.

"Jacqueline, you still haven't opened this package," said Hermione, taking out the package that Narcissa sent.

Jacqueline stared at it and eventually took it. She took off the packaging and her eyes fell onto a black leather cover to an album. The trio looked at it, waiting for Jacqui to open it. Jacqueline opened it and one of her baby pictures appeared. A smile lit up Jacqui's face as she saw how small she was. In the picture she was no more than a year old. She turned the page and it opened up to two pictures. One was of her parents and the other of three of them together. Flipping the page, Jacqueline's face darkened. It was of the whole Riddle clan. It was probably taken about fifty five years ago. She saw her father as a little boy of maybe ten years of age; next to him stood Tom Riddle. Jacqueline's eyes filled with hatred and she quickly turned to look at the picture next to it. It was of her parents, her, Draco, and his parents. Jacqueline laughed as she saw how little she and Draco were. She looked at his parents and just thought. The next picture was taken after her parents' death. She was seated behind the piano with Draco; in the position of complete peacefulness; her head resting on his shoulder. The rest of the pictures were of her stay at the Malfoy Manor.

"May we see?" asked Hermione shyly as she saw Jacqui putting it away.

Jacqueline thought and then handed it over, thinking. _If there is anyway to gain their trust is that of by sharing my family with them. _

"Who are these people?" asked Ron, pointing at the Riddle Clan.

"Some people, some relatives some I don't even know."

"Jacqueline?" said Harry in a trembling voice.

Jacqui looked up.

"Do you know who this is?"

Jacqueline saw him pointing at the younger version of Voldemort.

"No, who?" she lied.

Harry paused and said, "That is Tom Riddle."

The quartet grew quiet and Jacqui finally said in a hush, "I didn't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jacqueline has been spending a lot of time with us… with Ron in the last two days. Have you noticed?" asked Hermione of Harry.

He shrugged and continued with his piece of toast. Jacqueline then got up from the table. She waved bye to them and left the Great Hall.

"_Something is going on with her,"_ thought Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline was stepping through a portrait when she felt arms go around her waist and a soft kiss on her neck.

"Draco," she whispered and turned to face him. Before she could say anything else she was pushed against the wall and felt his lips against hers. Jacqueline tried to control herself, but she reduced to putty when she was with him.

_No, I have to do this._

Jacqueline pushed him away.

Draco looked at her through confused eyes.

"You have been avoiding me in the last few days," he said finally.

Jacqueline walked past him and stood by the opposite wall with her back to him. She sighed, gathering herself and when she turned around, her face was neutral and her eyes cold.

"And what?" she smirked.

A few Ravenclaws went passed them, eyeing the couple. Everyone in school knew that Draco and Jacqueline were together.

"What! Jacqueline what is wrong with you?"

"Don't you dare question me," said Jacqueline, icily.

**A/N: Ha, that statement reminds me of myself. Sorry about interrupting.**

Draco frowned and stared at her, trying to understand what could've made her act that way.

It had to be the trio, because she hadn't received any letters from her godfather since that one. And she said it talked about the pendant. Jacqueline never lied to him and Draco trusted her.

"Then what is wrong? Amy?" he asked softly, walking up to her. He took her hands in his and looked in her eyes which showed no emotion.

Jacqueline raised an eyebrow, pulled her hands from his and said coldly, "Because I am sick Draco; sick of you and your arrogant Slytherins."

"But, you were suppose…" he began.

"Draco Malfoy," smirked Jacqueline. Every inch of her face showed hate and coldness, but inside she was slowly dying. With each word she spoke she softly pushed him back. "You must think that you are the most superior one in this school; the first Slytherin to date a Gryffindor. And I am sick of your acting this way. My friends were right. How stupid could have I been and not listen to them. You have changed and not for the better. I'm sorry to think that I could've ever thought that what I felt for you was love. No, it was pity. A mother who only now begins to care, a father who is on the run because the truth about him was found out…" Jacqueline trailed off as she her heart jumped as she realized she broached a sensitive subject. Nethertheless she continued with no mercy, "All you can do for me now is leave me alone. Being without you would probably be the first good feeling you would give me." She smirked at the last comment and Draco's pale face became even paler.

Without thinking, he thought of a spell and Jacqueline rose into the air and then dropped a few feet away. Jacqueline's hair clip landed far from her and her black hair fell down. Jacqueline lifted her head and flipped her hair back, out of her face. Her face had anger now and she got up slowly.

"You foul Death-Eater wannabe," she said slowly, "how dare you? I'll save you the humiliation of defeating you with my magic, which I found is weaker than mine. Come, let us go," she said, turning to the trio that stood behind Draco, watching the scene.

Draco turned around and stared at them. His humiliation was beyond anything anyone could imagine. He flew past them in anger and left the four of them alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio finished breakfast and decided to head for Gryffindor Tower. When they stepped threw one of the portrait short cuts they came upon Draco and Jacqueline.

"Because I am sick Draco; sick of you and your arrogant Slytherins," they heard her say.

The trio tried to realize what was happening and what could've triggered Jacqueline. They waited for a response.

"But, you were suppose…" Draco began.

"Draco Malfoy," smirked Jacqueline. Every inch of her face showed hate and coldness, but inside she was slowly dying.

_Oh, she really hates him. _Thought Hermione.

With each word she spoke Jacqueline softly pushed Draco back. "You must think that you are the most superior one in this school,"

_Huh, I know that's a fact. _Smirked Harry.

"The first Slytherin to date a Gryffindor. And I am sick of your acting this way. My friends were right."

_No, way? Jacqueline's admitting she was wrong. This is big. _This flashed through the trio's minds.

"How stupid could have I been and not listen to them. You have changed and not for the better. I'm sorry to think that I could've ever thought that what I felt for you was love. No, it was pity. A mother who only now begins to care, a father who is on the run because the truth about him was found out…" Jacqueline trailed off as she her heart jumped as she realized she broached a sensitive subject.

_A mother who cares? Truth about the father? What? _The trio was now confused.

Nethertheless Jacqueline continued with no mercy, "All you can do for me now is leave me alone. Being with out you would probably be the first good feeling you would give me." She smirked at the last comment and Draco's pale face became even paler. After Draco left the trio joined Jacqueline who was looking after the Slytherin with cold eyes. Inside she was experiencing torment.

_Come on Amaris, you know you didn't mean what you just said. Go after him._

Another voice said.

_You had to do it. If you didn't do this then Voldemort would kill you. _

Jacqueline shook her head and looked at the trio. She smirked softly and began heading for the tower.

"Jacqueline, what was that about?" asked Hermione.

Jacqueline wanted to smart mouth her, but held back. "I was sick of him. You lot were right. He has changed. I couldn't stand him any longer. All this time he was urging me to leave you and then I realized that you are the ones that I needed to be with."

Nothing was said after that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco stormed into the Common Room and flew through it to his room. He slammed the door and began pacing up and down in front of the fire place. He couldn't believe Jacqueline acted that way towards him.

_I thought she loved me. No, Draco, this is your entire fault. You let your guard down and let her come into your heart and then slowly take control of it. What happened then? She crushed it; played with it and then disposed of it. Could she really have meant all of those things? And the look on her face? No, I will never forgive her for what she did. _


	37. It Was A Dream, Nothing More Aftermath

**A/N: Good day to you. Here's another chapter for you. SJCforever _WILL_ have her story up tomorrow. I fini typing it up and have a few technical questions about the plot to ask her so I promise I'll have it up tomorrow along with another chapter from me. **

**krillball6- I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything about what is going to happen and that trip uphill is long ways away. **

**Review when finished reading the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later, it was late January. Ron came up to Jacqueline and said, "Jacqueline, I have been meaning to talk to you for some time now."

Jacqui looked at him and then said, "Same here Ron."

Silence.

"Would you like to go out with me?" they said at the same time.

They stared at each other for a minute.

"Yeah, sure," they said together, yet again.

Jacqueline laughed softly and Ron soon joined her.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Hermione as she entered the Common Room with Harry.

"Nothing," said Jacqui, sitting up straight again, trying to contain her laughter.

In a matter of days, the whole school knew about Ron and Jacqui being together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that some sick way of getting back at me?" thought Draco as soon as he found out. "I knew there was something between them and I was right. Fine, let them be. Let her be and let me be."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline stood in front of the bathroom mirror and brushed her hair slowly. Her eyes followed the brush as it went through her hair, over and over again. Jacqueline sighed and set the brush down. She got underneath the covers and drifted off into sleep. Her dreams were filled with different scenes from her life.

**A/N: Before we jump into Jacqui's dreams, let me say that each space between paragraphs, lines, or words means different dream. Hope I don't confuse you too much, but this is crucial to the progression of the plot… or at least Jacqui's conscience. **

_Jacqueline Riddle was standing next to her husband Travis, both were looking down at their baby girl. _

"_I am not happy about your decision in marriage, Travis. You've disgraced your whole family line. To marry a muggle," Voldemort spat. "A long line of pure- bloods tracing all the way back to Salazar Slytherin ruined and disgraced."_

"_You were really concerned about me?" asked Jacqui, not believing. "Of course," said Ron smiling, **"You're our friend."** "Didn't you have friends before you came here?" asked Harry. Jacqueline shook her head no. Hermione gasped. "I had **one,**" said Jacqui through misty eyes, "but we were separated when we were six." Jacqueline then burst out crying. "Oh god, how much I miss him," she sobbed. "The truest friend I've ever had until now," she said smiling at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny._

"_Jacqueline, this is your new guardian. You are to call him, Mr. Quirell." "We would like to present you with this necklace."_

"_You have always been fair to me," said Draco to Jacqui._

_I have to tell him. After so much time he deserves to be able to trust me as I him. I can't hide anything from him._

"_She is special, may she keep on living **and may she be my key to return**," said Voldemort. "Pendant de coeur avec une partie de ma magie." A small box appeared with a letter addressed to Lucius Malfoy._

"_Please, God, let him be ok," whispered Narcissa. _

"_When I saw him at the train station, I saw something different in him; a sort of happiness. Thank you for being that in him," said Narcissa. _

_**If you fail me, there will be the consequence of death.**_

"_We all know the story of Harry Potter, but not many know the story of Ms. Riddle."_

"_Thank you," said Jacqueline as she stood up. "For what?" and Draco stood up with her, trying to figure out what he had done. Jacqui stopped descending the stairs, looked at him, and said, "For giving me hope that there can still be happiness in the world; being the light of tomorrow."_

"_I'm supposed to be in Slytherin..."_

_P. 961, Spells and Charms of the Past. _

_To find the true answer,_

_Look at the location,_

_And flip the numbers upside down,_

_And you will come to the correct information. _

_Brother's love and nothing more. _

_In a matter of moments, Draco and Jacqui's lips met in a passionate kiss._

"_Hermione, you say you don't mind me going with… a Slytherin, but please tell me the truth. How do you really feel?" _

"_Oh, I haven't even started," Ron said with an unstable step back, "Now, Harry, wouldn't you all agree that Jacqueline resembles someone you know very well." "And whom do I resemble so well?" spat Jacqueline. "Voldemort."_

"_Draco, may I borrow your Potions book?" The scene of that night appeared and Jacqueline smiled softly in her sleep. _

"_Draco Malfoy," smirked Jacqueline. Every inch of her face showed hate and coldness, but inside she was slowly dying. With each word she spoke she softly pushed him back. "You must think that you are the most superior one in this school; the first Slytherin to date a Gryffindor. And I am sick of your acting this way. My friends were right. How stupid could have I been and not listen to them. You have changed and not for the better. I'm sorry to think that I could've ever thought that what I felt for you was love. No, it was pity. A mother who only now begins to care, a father who is on the run because the truth about him was found out…" Jacqueline trailed off as she her heart jumped as she realized she broached a sensitive subject. Nether the less she continued with no mercy, "All you can do for me now is leave me alone. Being with out you would probably be the first good feeling you would give me." She smirked at the last comment and Draco's pale face became even paler. _

"_Because, righteousness can never leave the earth. Evi, will meet its end. In our hearts we know that life isn't always fair, but it will show reason when deciding between good and evil," Draco's voice echoed in Jacqui's head. _

"_You are not going to die, not as long as I'm with you," said Draco._

Jacqueline woke up with a start and sat in bed breathing deeply.

_No, it was a dream. That is all. _Thought Jacqueline and rolled to her side, but discontentment was disturbing her. All in all, she fell back to sleep.

_Jacqueline saw herself rush into Dumbledore's office._

"_Oh, sir, I'm sorry, I though you were… never mind; bad dream I guess," she said._

_Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at her. Then, his skin began to appear as though it was bubbling._

"_Close the door," said he sharply._

_Jacqueline obeyed. She turned around to find that Dumbledore had drawn curtains around the walls of his office and Jacqueline realized he didn't want any one or any painting to see what she was about to see. Slowly before her eyes, the Headmaster turned into Voldemort._

Jacqueline sat up in bed once again and disbelief was in her eyes. She got out of bed and put on a bath robe. She left Gryffindor Tower and headed for Dumbledore's office. She entered it without knocking and closed the door behind her. She looked at the Headmaster who was behind his desk.

Their eyes locked.

Nothing seemed unusual.

Only then did Jacqui notice that the walls had drawn curtains on them.

_I do not want to know. I do not want to know. I do not want to know. I do not want to know. _Thought Jacqui and turned to leave saying, "Oh, sir, I'm sorry, I though you were… never mind; bad dream I guess."

"Stay," said he sharply.

Jacqui had no choice but to obey.

Then the worst possible thing happened.

Dumbledore's skin began to bubble and in no time at all, he transformed into the Dark Lord. The two eyed each other and Voldemort proceeded in saying, "What possibly do you want of me at this hour?"

"I… you…"

"I did not bring you up to speak like that," snapped Voldemort. He then smirked, "Surprised aren't you? It's time I took better care of supervising your actions."

"My Lord, but how did you manage such thing?" finally said Jacqui.

"Simple, the old fool is getting older and is not as quick as he used to be. I have him stashed somewhere. He deserves death, but I need him for the Polyjuice Potion. My stay here will go by unnoticed if you make sure that Potter doesn't feel any pain while I'm here. I'll inform you of my plan when I think necessary. Now off to bed."

Jacqueline didn't need to be telling twice, she left the office quickly trying to understand if this was a dream or not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning Jacqueline stared at Harry and then up to the Staff table. Her gaze met Dumbledore's who sternly looked upon her, a gaze she knew only Voldemort used. Jacqueline looked at her plate and realized that this was going to be a hell of a week… if not day.


	38. The Assignment

**A/N: I would like to wish every one a Happy New Year! Did you know that today at 1:00pm, it was midnight in Russia? Yeah, they're already in the New Year! How sweet is that! Now, this is my last update for this year, so I'll talk to you after you review. **

**Oh, before I forget. SJCforever has her story up. It is called Harry Potter and the Last Battle. Check it out and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. **

**superspunky7- It is great to have you back! I am beyond happy. Now, I reread your E-mails and fixed all of the mistakes. Thank you very much. I plan on having maybe twenty or twenty-five more chapters after all the ones I sent you. I have to cover summer, Date #2, two weddings (hint, hint), and the next school year (I'll explain later). Oh, when are all the next chappys coming out… especially Black Roses and Draco's Memory? Can't wait to read on. **

**Don't forget to review all of you. **

"Now, who would like to go first?" asked Skarelli first thing Tuesday afternoon.

No one said anything.

Jacqueline whispered to herself, but the trio heard her, "Crap, I forgot. Think, Amy think."

"Who's Amy?" thought the three.

"Anyone? It's better you volunteer than I pick you. Fine then," Skarelli reached into a hat and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Ms. Granger, you first."

Hermione's face turned scarlet, never having to sing in front of anyone before, she felt a bit awkward and embarrassed.

"Now, not a word. You are to take your classmates by surprise," reminded the Professor and glanced at her assignment.

**Genre: **Wizards

**Audience**: Should affect everyone.

**Composed by self or someone else: **by self

**Species that composed (if someone else): **Doesn't Matter.

**Song or music: **Song

**Length limit: **No limit

**Language: **Any

**Duet:** No

Hermione waved her wand at the record player and music at a steady beat with a magical feel to it, started.

"To clear the sky of all stars,

And to plant gardens in seconds,

And to stop a tsunami,

Magic can do all that.

I have a certificate of completion,

The problem is though,

That I'm a great magician,

Only on paper.

The teachers spent great time on me,

Time was wasted on me though.

Even though the greatest wizard of all time taught me.

I didn't listen to the wise teacher well,

Everything that was assigned, I did averagely.

I wanted thunder to come, (**Play on words, thunder and goat sound the same in Russian)**

And a goat appeared,

A pink goat,

In a yellow stripe,

Instead of a tail is a leg,

And on the leg are the horns,

I would never want to meet with that goat.

The teachers spent great time on me,

Time was wasted on me though.

Even though the greatest wizard of all time taught me.

I didn't listen to the wise teacher well,

Everything that was assigned, I did averagely.

I wanted an iron to appear,

An elephant appeared abruptly.

Wings like a bee,

Instead of ears, flowers.

At night I have a disturbing dream,

The goat and elephant weep,

Weep and say,

"What have you done to us?"

"What have you done to us?"

The teachers spent great time on me,

Time was wasted on me though.

Even though the greatest wizard of all time taught me.

I didn't listen to the wise teacher well,

Everything that was assigned, I did averagely."

At the end of the song, Hermione sat back down, her face not as red as before. People were showing muse on their face and Hermione wasn't sure if that was good or not.

"Ritorno," said Skarelli , "Good job, Ms. Granger. Ms. Parvarti, you're up next."

After Parvati, Neville, Blaise, and Nott, was Harry's turn.

Harry's music was something like a ballad.

"Every year,

There are more of us somehow.

In schools now,

First year is something like seventh.

The professor assigns,

Really hard problems,

Even the headmaster,

Is crying over them.

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be oi, yo, yoi.

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be oi, yo, yoi.

A problem occurred for us,

Another composition,

Even Lev Tolstoy in his years,

Didn't write anything like this.

I never go out anymore,

Don't even keep track of time,

I'm always studying my heart out,

About all these subjects.

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be oi, yo, yoi.

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be oi, yo, yoi.

Every year,

There are more of us somehow.

In schools now,

First year is something like seventh.

I go to bed at midnight,

No energy to undress,

It would be wonderful to become an adult immediately,

To take a brake from childhood.

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be oi, yo, yoi.

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be,

Or else it will be oi, yo, yoi.

Oi!

**A/N: Just so you know, this _is_ an actual song. And the translation might be a little whack, but that's my fault now. I changed a few things to fit the wizards. **

People around him were nodding in agreement, some were laughing (but that was the song's doing), and some were just deep in thought.

"Ritorno," said Skarelli, "Ms. Mireille, you're next."

Jacqueline sighed and tried to appear prepared. The trio gave her a few words of encouragement. Jacqui went to the front and stared at her classmates. She racked her brain and then remembered she had to write it by herself.

_Damn it._ She thought again.

A tune fell into her head and she directed her wand at the player. A guitar began to play a soft melody.

"I do not know,

Who spreads rumors about me.

That I live without sadness and worries,

That in the whole world,

I am luckier than everybody else,

And that I succeed in everything I do.

Just like everyone else,

I walk this Earth,

And just like everyone else,

I ask destiny for happiness.

I ask for happiness.

Don't believe anyone that says that I live in Heaven,

And that disasters walk around me,

But, just like everyone else,

I tire towards the evening,

And am gloomy,

And sometimes I cry.

Just like everyone else,

I walk this Earth,

And just like everyone else,

I ask destiny for happiness.

I ask for happiness.

_The music becomes more powerful and depressing. Amy's voice becomes lower and more powerful._

Life shakes and hits me,

But I know of only one remedy against disasters,

When you're deathly unlucky,

Say that you're lucky anyway.

_Then back to the original softness._

Just like everyone else,

I walk this Earth,

And just like everyone else,

I ask destiny for happiness.

I ask for happiness.

Just like everyone else,

I ask destiny for happiness.

I ask for happiness."

The room was silent and everyone looked up at Jacqui in wonder. She portrayed the song with emotion and had such feeling for the words that they felt real. A gloomy mood settled over the classroom.

"Ritorno," said Skarelli for the hundredth time that day to return the students to their original state.

After a couple Ravenclaws, Draco's name was pulled.

"Mr. Malfoy, last presenter of the day. Let see what you have for us."

Draco got up solemnly and walked to the front of the class. He waved his hand towards the record player on his way to the front and a disk placed itself on it. With a nod of his head music started. It was a soft sad melody.

"I dedicated to you,

All of my songs,

I opened myself up to you;

Take what you want.

And with hope I waited,

When the ice breaks,

But in your heart,

Love doesn't live.

I didn't know that love could be bitter,

And a heart so lonely,

I didn't know,

I didn't know.

But still,

I wish you happiness,

There's no reason for us to meet,

That's all I'll say,

That's all I'll say.

I never met,

Anyone more beautiful than you,

And the soul chilled,

From that beauty.

But in the dear eyes,

I saw an answer,

And the soul froze,

From the cold 'no'.

_The music becomes more emotional and Draco's voice fit it perfectly as his voice slowly raised itself._

I didn't know that love could be so bitter,

And a heart so lonely,

I didn't know,

I didn't know.

But still,

I wish you happiness,

There's no reason for us to meet,

That's all I'll say,

That's all I'll say.

_With each line the music became filled with more passion._

I didn't know that love could be bitter,

And a heart so lonely,

I didn't know,

I didn't know.

But still,

I wish you happiness,

There's no reason for us to meet,

That's all I'll say,

That's all I'll say.

_The last note was held for a fair amount of time and the chorus line was sung with a large emphasis and a deep feeling._

But still,

I wish you happiness,

There's no reason for us to meet,

That's all I'll say,

_Then in a whisper._

That's all I'll say."

Dead silence.

All the guys were in deep thought. All girls had tears running down their cheeks save one. Jacqueline seemed to be unaffected by it all, but what she was feeling inside didn't surface.

Pain filled Draco as he saw that his composition had no effect on the one he wrote it for.

But if Jacqueline let her feelings show, the whole plan would be ruined and she would have to pay dearly for it.

"Wonderful job, Mr. Malfoy," said Skarelli after some time. "Now, some of you," he said, "oh, wait, ritorno, still need to master this art."

The last half hour was spent in studying how to repel the music's spell.

"Next time, I want all of you to compose something yourselves and present it to the class. The nature of you composition is your choice. Your grade will be based on how it'll affect the audience."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Gryffindor Common Room…

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," said Hermione.

"Malfoy has done something right, for once," said Harry quietly. The trio tried not to press the subject to much, not knowing how it'll affect Jacqueline.

"That really was beautiful," agreed Jacqui, speaking for the first time since her song.

"Rumor has it, he had to write it himself," said Ron.

Jacqui nodded and said quietly, "He did. I read his assignment sheet."

That was the truth, but it hit the trio somewhat awkwardly.

Nothing was said afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jacqueline was standing in front of the mirror gazing at herself in a beautiful white dress. Yes, she was getting married that day and she felt a sense of excitement. Finally she was going to marry the man she loved and be cared for and loved. She took the bouquet of red roses, not white. Even to that day she couldn't bare to look at a white rose; the death of her parents very close to the surface of her memories. _

_Jacqueline walked down the aisle and stood next to the groom, who the sleeping Jacqueline didn't see yet._

"_If anyone objects to the union of this…"_

"_I object," came an impatient voice._

_Jacqueline turned around and looked at no one other than Ronald Weasley. _

"_And what is your reason, sir?" asked the minister._

"_Amaryllis Riddle doesn't deserve the love and commitment of a husband. She has been known to spread sorrow and even hurt the man she is about to marry. Judge yourself if she should be allowed to marry."_

Jacqueline woke up with a start.

Why was she dreaming of her wedding?

Why did Ron object?

Would she hurt him too?

And the man she was to marry? She didn't see him and at this point in her life it could be anyone.

Why did he call her Amaryllis Riddle?

Did he know?

Would he find out?

So many questions were running through Jacqui's head that she wasn't willing to go back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Professor McGonagall went up to Jacqui at breakfast.

"Ms. Mireille, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office at this moment," she said.

Jacqui nodded, no emotion showing on her face. She got up from the table and swung her book bag onto her shoulder. She waved bye to the trio and turned to leave.

"Oh, Ms. Mireille, the Headmaster likes Ginger Snaps," said McGonagall.

Jacqui nodded and proceeded to the office. She entered the room and had to appear before the scrutinizing glare of her godfather.

He shook his head and said, "I am not happy. It seems there is no way to teach you a lesson. What? We have tried pretty much everything. Crucio, Avada Kedavra, Imperius, what is there left?"

Jacqueline didn't answer and stared at Voldemort.

The other lifted his wand and said, "Tous Dominateur."

Jacqueline felt as if she was drained of all substance. In a moment she was filled up again, but it seemed as if all her thoughts, words, and future actions had a barrier around them.

"Now, this'll keep you in line," said Voldemort. "You may go."

Jacqueline nodded and left, without a word.

**A/N: I know I'm horrible, but it is all part of my plot. Hermione's song was called 'The Unable Wizard'. It is a Russian song that I took the liberty to translate… actually all future Russian songs will be translated by me. Harry's song was called, 'Song of the First Grader'. Jacqui's song was called, 'Song About Me'. Oh, and I absolutely love Draco's song. Now, it was called 'Bitter Love'. And all four of these compositions were Russian. The first three were sung by Alla Pugacheva and 'Bitter Love' is sung by Philip Kirkorov. **


	39. It Was the Last Straw

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope everyone met it wonderfully. Here's another chapter for all of you. It might be my last update, because school starts up Tuesday and tomorrow we have to take down the Christmas Tree and there is this guy that coming to check out the house to see if it need painting or fixing or something. Who knows? **

**krillball6- I haven't hit rock bottom yet and this chappy isn't it or is the next one. That's all I'll say. **

**DON'T FORGET to check out SJCforever's story Harry Potter and the Last Battle. First chapter is up already. **

**Now, if I don't update tomorrow, I want everyone to wish superspunky7 a very HAPPY BIRTHDAY. It's her birthday tomorrow! **

**Now, don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Gryffindors were last to enter the Great Hall and the dance was already long started. Upon entering the room, Harry and Ron didn't waste any time in asking the girls to dance. Jacqueline shuddered inside herself as Ron brought her closer to him. But she had to play through the game.

Jacqui was wearing a simple red dress. It was on thin straps and was knee length. Her hair was down and neatly layered; nothing special. Jacqui's ears had diamond studs in them and around her neck was the diamond pendant with the rim of pearls and rubies. The pendant was the only attention grabbing piece of the whole ensemble and many eyes turned to look at it.

After the first dance, Ron and Jacqui walked to Harry and Hermione who were already at a table, enjoying some refreshments. Jacqui felt incredibly uncomfortable around the trio and for the first time, her face had a fake smile on and she tried to look as though she was having a great time. No one noticed anything different about the way she was acting. All she wanted to do was get away, if not from the dance, but from that table. What added to Jacqui's discomfort was that she felt that someone was watching her.

In truth, Jacqui did have two pairs of eyes on her. One was of Dumbledore who stared at her whenever possible and the eyes of Draco Malfoy. Draco couldn't believe that she and Ron were together. They had nothing in common and plus it couldn't be that the weasel was better than him. He felt a sense of anger filling him up and he turned to Blaise.

"Why'd you bring me here?" asked Draco.

"Because you can't be alone all the time. Come on, you are the Slytherin Prince…"

"Therefore I can do as I wish."

"No, you at least show your face at these things. And plus it'll give you a better chance to see the new options."

Draco rolled his eyes. If he had been dumped by anyone other than Jacqui he would have considered another girl by now, but this was different.

"Blaise I tell you something is not right," said Draco.

"You said it. Look," and Zabini motioned towards the pendant around Jacqui's neck.

Draco stared at the gift he gave her and wondered why she wore it. He just wanted to go and tear it off of her neck. He then saw Harry nod his head in his direction and the whole table turned to look at him. He raised an eyebrow at them while he received smirks from everyone including Jacqueline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How pathetic," said Harry.

"You're not the one to tell me. Poor git can't get over the fact that he was dumped by me," smirked Jacqueline.

"I feel like a dance," said Ron.

Jacqueline stared at him and then said with a smile, "To piss the ferret off?"

"Yeah, and enjoy being with you."

Jacqueline smiled again and stood up with him. But her insides were screaming. She wanted to get away as fast as possible. During the dance she felt Draco's gaze on her and decided to put on a small show. She took in a deep breath and let it out. Her eyes closed and her tensed expression became the most natural thing in the world. Her eyes closed as she stood even closer to Ron. Her head rested on his shoulder and the faintest smile was playing on her lips; a smile of contentment.

What was going on through her mind?

Who knows?

But it was getting a rise out of Malfoy.

No way could they be that happy.

No way could she be that happy.

But she seemed as she was. It wasn't a fake smile she had and Draco knew what that one looked liked. After the song ended he saw them pull away, but not before Jacqueline leaned in and kissed Ron. Right then and there, in front of everyone.

That was it.

It was the last straw.

Blaise thought it was enough and decided to end his friend's torture. He stood up and everyone at the table followed suit. They left the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the next few days, Jacqueline was acting irritably towards Ron and it showed a great deal. Finally, Ron cornered Jacqueline and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing," said Jacqueline dismally and turned to leave.

"No, seriously, tell me what is your problem?" asked Ron.

Jacqueline stared at him and then said, "You."

Ron stared back at her, not registering what she said.

Jacqueline followed up with an explanation. "You are everywhere I turn. You follow me around like a dog and you are so caught up in having a girlfriend that you don't stop to think about me. You know, I don't think this'll work."

And before Ron could reply, Jacqueline left him.


	40. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

**A/N: Happy Birthday to superspunky7! **

**superspunky7- Can't wait to see that shirt. Did I tell you that I followed your advice and got the 4th soundtrack? I still don't have the ring but they've shipped it and it should be here any day. You'll be the first to know when I get it. I have been on writers block for ages (it seems like it). Did you know this is the fastest I've ever worked on a story? Did you know I have never finished a story except for one three years ago? I hope I'll be able to come up with something for their second date. And yes, action will be involved. I'll talk to you later. **

**krillball6- This upcoming chapter won't be rock bottom either, even though it'll seem like it. Rock bottom is going to be Ch. 43. **

**I still haven't gotten any reviews for SJCforever's story. Read it. Trust me, it's good and there so much in store for that fic. Oi!**

**Hope you enjoy this chappy and don't forget to review. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We couldn't have been luckier," said Ginny.

"Why's that?" asked John Adamsen.

"The weather is perfect for the game. No sun to get into our eyes. No wind to pull or tug at us. No rain or snow either."

"Alright, then what do you think are the chances of us winning with these conditions?" asked Jacqueline with obvious sarcasm.

The Quidditch Team gave her a look and she answered, "I'm serious."

"Now, don't bring you guard down. Ravenclaw is known to be good," said Harry. "Don't forget to try your best and have fun."

The team went onto the field to cheers. The two captains shook hands and the game began.

"Harry Potter has the Quaffle," began the commentator, a girl from Hufflepuff. "He passes it to Dean Thomas, who tries to score. 10 points for Gryffindor. Elouise Juyhagen has the Quaffle, she flies around the Gryffindor Beaters and aims for the bottom right goal post. And the Quaffle passes through. Ron Weasley didn't even make an attempt. What is wrong with him? Anyone knows what is… sorry Professor. Where were we? Ah… when did Gryffindor get thirty points? The score now is 30 to 10, no Gryffindor scores again making it 40 to 10. Ravenclaw calls for a time out."

"Hmm, Ravenclaw is greatly agitated," said Harry with a smirk.

Jacqueline didn't answer; she just sat down and thought.

"What's Dumbledore doing?" asked Dean.

Everyone looks at the Headmaster who now stood in the middle of the field.

"Dumbledore, his skin… it's bubbling," exclaimed Hermione as she ran to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "There's something very wrong with that."

The quartet stood up and slowly made their way to the Headmaster who by every second looked less and less like himself. When the quartet was a good range away from everyone else, a magic shield appeared around them. They glance around them and then back at the Headmaster who was no longer Dumbledore, but the Dark Lord. Harry stared at figure with disbelief while Hermione and Ron were in pure horror. Jacqueline remained quiet and distant.

"Harry Potter," said Voldemort with sweetened coldness, "We meet again."

Harry didn't do anything, but just stared at the wizard in front of him. After a small silence Voldemort spoke.

"I have been watching you for a few months now, thanks to a helpful tool," he glanced at Jacqueline, who had disgust written on her face.

"And what would that be?" asked Harry with hate. "You've come for one thing today and I am telling you that what you have planned will not come true."

"Oh, I think it will. Do you think three teenage wizards can overcome two of the most powerful sorcerers of history?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and said in a tight voice, "There are four of us and I have defeated you before and I could do it again."

"Oh, my dear boy," leered the Dark Lord. "Do you really think there are four of you? Open your eyes. How do you think I entered the school that was guarded by that old fool? Who has been by my side all this time and gave me information? Who secretly tried to destroy the three of you?"

Harry took a shaky breath, "Who do you mean? There's no one here that could possibly have anything to do with you."

"My godchild, Potter," spat Voldemort as he drew his wand. Hermione, Ron, and Harry did the same. "Jacqueline, come."

Jacqueline didn't move.

The trio turned to look at her. Her look was still and she was fighting with herself as she tried to overcome the order. But the spell was too powerful for her. Had it been and Imperius she would've already backed up the trio. And with a few moments, Jacqui walked up to Voldemort and bowed.

"No, Jacqui no," whispered Harry.

"I'm here, My Lord," she uttered.

"No, Jacqueline," said Hermione sharply.

Voldemort issued a second dosage of the spell and Jacqueline got up, bound even tighter by the Tous Dominateur. She smirked and said, "What? Did you think I would have spent my time in standing up for you? This is where I belong and this is where I come from." She took out her wand and transformed her Quidditch uniform into black flowing robes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is that thing?" asked McGonagall of Snape.

The potions master touched the shield and said in a grave voice, "It's a shield that is like a patronus, except it can't be broken."

"So what do we do?" Minerva looked at the kids.

"There's nothing we can do to help them. Inform the ministry, Skarelli. Minerva and I will keep an eye on the events. Tell all Prefects to escort their houses to their Common Rooms."

"Oh, my," gasped McGonagall. She saw Jacqueline bow to Voldemort and then stand by him. They couldn't hear the conversation, but they hoped that everything would turn out for the best. In a few minutes, the first spell was shot and it came from Harry to Jacqueline. The girl deflected it without a problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We trusted you," said Hermione.

Ron, Hermione, and Jacqueline were now engaged in a battle of their own.

"Well, that's your problem, isn't it? I suggest you deal with it," said Jacqueline.

**A/N: There I go sounding like myself again.**

Suddenly she heard Voldemort bellow "Crucio."

Jacqueline put a force field around herself and looked at Harry who was on the ground in pain; his wand several feet away from him. She stared at them, not realizing that the shield around her vanished. She was then hit by an "Expelliarmus". Moments later, Hermione gathered enough courage to say, "Crucio." She wanted Jacqueline to suffer before her death. Jacqueline fell to her knees, but she didn't cry out like Harry was at the moment. In a few seconds, Jacqueline extinguished the spell's hold on her and stood up slowly. Her wand was in the possession of the two, but that didn't bother her. Jacqueline snapped her fingers and a bubble appeared around Hermione and Ron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ever read about this?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, but the counter spell is too hard for me," said Hermione in defeat.

They had no choice but to sit and watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Accio wand," whispered Jacqueline and Harry's wand went into Jacqueline's hand. She then slowly made her way to Harry. He was lying on his side curled up, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Now, Potter," said Voldemort, and motioned for Jacqueline to stand him on his feet. "Say good-bye to this world."

Jacqueline took Harry by the front of his robes and brought him to his feet. She faced him, (her back to Voldemort) and whispered quickly through the pain of the Tous Dominateur, "Few seconds, Potter. You have only a few seconds. If you don't succeed it'll be the end of you." She handed him his wand and gave him a shove back.

It took Harry a second to understand that he was once in possession of his wand. Jacqueline was backing away from the pair, bent at the waist, trying to control the pain her body was experiencing.

"You…" began Voldemort. He wanted to say, 'you traitor,' but that was when Harry yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA."

Voldemort's eyes grew big as his body began to show many spots of light. The Dark Lord heard a scream.

It was Jacqueline.

There was a big flash of white light that blinded all. When everything returned, everyone saw this scene in front of them. All that was left of Voldemort was his wand and Jacqueline was lying on her side. No one could see what happened to her, as her hair had fallen in front of her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you doing here, Mr. Malfoy?" asked McGonagall with a strict voice.

Draco answered without tearing his eyes from the scene on the field, "I just need to be here, Professor. Please understand."

"I came as soon as I heard," said Fudge. "I was correct about the girl, wasn't I?"

The Professors nodded.

"Well, who's winning?"

Pained looks issued.

The minister didn't say anything.

They soon saw Harry lifted by Jacqueline. Then something happened and they saw a blinding light. When everything returned to normal they saw no trace of Voldemort and Jacqueline lying on her side.


	41. Maybe Maybe She Was Dead

**A/N: How are all of you? I'm officially off of my writer's block and am happily working on Ch. 50. Yes you heard right, Ch. 50. I hope this chappy clarifies a few questions that rose up. **

**Sadly, no one read or reviewed SJCforever's story. Please do, it's not bad. **

**ErikandChristine- I'm sorry, but I can't clarify any of the things you asked me to. **

**krillball6- Well in 3 chapters it might be not the worst, but rock bottom. I'm not going to say if it'll get better in the end. I don't wanna spoil all the complications (if there are any, lol). **

**batbones- in your review you said Ch. 31. I started laughing. It's not ch. 31, it's Ch. 41 and don't worry about me writing them, cause they're all written. **

**Don't forget to review and hope you enjoy this. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shield around the field vanished and the Professors, Ministry wizards, and Draco Malfoy, rushed onto the field. The ministry wizards surrounded Jacqueline while the Professors went to the trio. The bubble around Hermione and Ron was still intact and with a wave of his wand, Snape made it disperse. The two immediately rushed to Harry who was about to loose consciousness and he did.

"Why can't I touch her?" asked Fudge, trying to see what was wrong with Jacqueline.

McGonagall gave directions to have the trio sent to St. Mungo's. The Professors gathered around Jacqui and stared at the limp figure. Snape proceeded to try to put his hand on her shoulder, but he pulled away as he was electrocuted once his fingers touched her. Draco made his way to the center of the circle and saw Jacqueline. His stare was empty and something inside him jolted. He kneeled down and slowly reached his hand and it remained suspended a few inches over her shoulder. He held his breath as his hand lowered and finally touched her shoulder. Everyone stared as nothing happened. Draco let his hand sit there for a moment when the minister asked, "How did you do that?"

Draco looked at him and shrugged. He shifted his position and proceeded to touch Jacqui's hand. He froze from fear.

"It's… it's icy cold," he said softly.

Glances were passed around the crowd.

Maybe…

maybe she was…

dead?

Draco brushed away Jacqui's hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, but her face was her usual pale and seemed as if though she was asleep. Draco then noticed that Jacqui's pendant was glowing red. He frowned and took it in-between his fingers. Since Voldemort was gone, it should be black for eternity, but yet it wasn't. He felt for a pulse and then said softly, "I feel a pulse."

Fudge frowned and proceeded to find out himself. "Oh, damn it! Why can't anyone touch her except for Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy, since you are the only one who is able to touch this girl, take her to St. Mungo's for further inspection and we shall accompany you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, Dumbledore," said Fudge as he, Draco, Snape, and McGonagall entered the lobby. "How are you?"

"Fairly well. Not too much damage done," answered Dumbledore kindly, as always. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley are in room 196 and aren't in great damage also. Their parents are with them now."

The minister nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it was hard to take a good inspection of Ms. Mireille," said a nurse a half an hour later, "But, she is alive and in good condition, but…"

"Yes?" urged McGonagall.

"But she is in a coma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I told you, Arthur that girl is not to be trusted, but you know Dumbledore, always gives everyone a second chance," said Mrs. Weasley as she made sure her son was comfortable.

"You mean she was accused of being with You-Know-Who before?" asked Hermione softly, trying not to wake Harry.

"You should rest honey," said Mrs. Weasley sweetly, and then lowered her voice, "She hasn't been accused to be with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, no, never. It is just that Jacqueline Mireille is in fact his goddaughter.

Ron and Hermione's eyes got big and Ron then said, "She has been corresponding with him all year."

"She always said that the letters were from her godfather," said Hermione softly. "We never thought that there was anything bad."

"She said her parents were killed by him," said Harry and everyone looked at him. His eyes were closed, but he was alert and listening. "Is that true?"

Arthur sighed and said, "Yes, her parents were killed by him, but I can't give you information on Jacqueline. It's against ministry regulations. Sadly, she won't be locked up first thing when she wakes up."

"And why's that? Everybody knows she's guilty," said Ron.

"This is all I can say," warned Mr. Weasley. "Let's just say she means to the ministry as much as you do, Harry. She is just as precious and just as important to the history of wizards."

"What?" exclaimed all three.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, we have to ask you to leave the patients right now. They need their rest," said a nurse.


	42. We'll Talk Then

**A/N: Hello people. Just came home from shopping. Try to enjoy this chapter. **

**ErikandChristine- Thanks for reviewing SJCforever's story. Only one who has done so. Sorry about your computer. Hope it gets over its problem… if computers can…?**

**krillball6- This chapter isn't bad… it actually is good… in a way. But you won't like the next chapter… I know that much. Just keep reading. The worst _is _going to turn into the best. **

**Don't forget to review the chappy and SJCforever's story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was four days later and the trio checked out of St. Mungo's. Dumbledore restored himself to society and gave all the students a week off from school. Therefore, Harry decided to stay at the Burrow for the week. Jacqueline was still in the hospital in her deep, deep sleep. No one could touch her still other than Draco Malfoy. She had no visitors and was transferred to the last floor into a small room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, you are in the newspaper for fifth day running," said Ron.

"Joy," said Hermione.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Oh, listen to this," said Ron. He took a bite of his apple and read part of the article. "Jacqueline Mireille, also You-Know-Who's goddaughter, said that she was not associated with him. Her word has been found to be faulty as she sided with him in the end. She is now in St. Mungo's and is in a comma. When she wakes up, immediate trial awaits her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday afternoon, and the nurses were gathered together for dinner. Suddenly, a nurse's wand began to glow red. The owner of it picked it up and apparated to the last floor, color coded red. She checked a charmed piece of parchment and saw that the patient in room 691 was awake. The nurse grew excited and hurried to it. She opened the door and saw the patient in truth awake.

"Where am I?"

"You're in St. Mungo's Ms. Mireille," said the nurse and quickly explained what had happened.

Jacqueline didn't react, but just stared at the ceiling above her. In an hour, her door opened and Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore entered. Jacqui surveyed them with cold and alert eyes.

"Ms. Riddle," said Fudge coldly, "Is there anything you want to tell us before hand?"

"Before hand what?" smirked Jacqueline.

The minister's eyes narrowed. "Careful what you say, girl. I don't care that you are the Girl That Lived. You will appear before a jury in two days."

"Very well," said Jacqueline coldly, "We'll talk then."


	43. The Case of Amaryllis Riddle

**A/N: Good evening. It does not seem like Monday; more like a Thursday. **

**krillball6- I know you wanted her to stay in a coma, but that way things can't get any better (and they are to get better. Soon.) I'm not hiding it, this chapter is going to suck. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Next, the case of Amaryllis Riddle," said the minister.

"I thought Jacqueline was next," whispered Harry to Hermione.

All looked to the large doors that opened. Jacqueline entered through them with two wizards with drawn wands behind her. She came to the middle of the room and stopped in front of the minister. Her gaze was as always, cold and arrogant. She noticed that all the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and the two Malfoys were there. Also, the school teaching staff was there including Dumbledore.

"Ms. Riddle please drink the following," said the minister and a wizard gave her a goblet full of dark liquid.

"Sorry for interruption, sir," said Snape, standing up, "But, Ms. Riddle is immune to V**eritaserum****."**

The minister looked at Amy, who nodded, and he motioned for the cup to be taken away. Instead, Fudge cast a truth-telling spell on her.

"Is your name Amaryllis Jacqueline Riddle?" asked the minister, testing the spell.

"Yes," said Amy.

The trio exchanged glances.

"And in the past years you presented yourself as Jacqueline Mireille, therefore taking you parents' names?"

"Yes."

"Have you been serving You-Know-Who all this time?"

The room went silent as all awaited Amy's answer. Amaris sat there and stared at the minister. She then said, "Yes, but not by choice."

The minister ignored the last comment. "He is your godfather, is he not?"

"Right."

"And what brought you to Hogwarts?"

Jacqueline sighed and said, "I was to help him to get to Harry Potter."

A silence rang out in the room and the trio just stared at their past friend. They had shock on their faces that soon turned to hatred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some time into the trial, the minister said, "Amaryllis Riddle, you are found guilty by the ministry. You are sentenced to thirty years in Azkaban."

The room was in silence. Jacqueline looked down to the ground and thought. She wanted terribly to speak up and tell the truth, but the spell Voldemort put on her was still upon her. She looked up at the Minister with pleading eyes and said, "May I say one thing, sir?"

Everyone stared as Amy spoke for the first time, out of turn. The minister nodded.

"I have a proposition for you," her eyes fell to the ground once more. "I ask only of one thing, may I finish my term in Hogwarts and let me graduate. I don't care if I have to be followed around by ministry wizards or if I won't be able to have my wand. Just please let me finish school and…" her voice shook, "I'll agree to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."

Everyone stared at her as if she had gone crazy. No one ever asked of such a thing. Cornelius Fudge stared at her and then said, "Why do you ask of this? In thirty years you will be able to walk as a free person once again. And yet, you turn that down."

Amy looked at him with cold and sad eyes. She smirked up at him, "Yes, I spend thirty years in prison and you say I'll be able to walk the streets freely again. No, I won't be able to do that. There'll be no more life for me after prison. I'll spend my days alone, because no one will trust me and everyone will be scared of me as they are now. The life that I tried to build around me has come crashing down. Everything and everyone I ever loved has been forced away. I'd rather spend the rest of my life in that damned prison than thirty years."

No one said anything as they let Amaris's words sink in. The minister cleared his throat and then said, "Amaryllis, I grant you your graduation under these regulations. You will be under the careful eye of two ministry wizards and you will have your wand only during class. If you step out of line once, you'll be in Azkaban for life faster than you can blink."

Jacqueline nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What!" exploded Harry as soon as he and the Weasleys returned to the Burrow. "They are just going to let her return?"

"Harry," said Hermione softly, "They do have to show her some respect; even if she is a bad witch. Don't forget she is the girl who lived. She survived that curse just like you."

"That is still no excuse. She was in league with Voldemort and she tried to hand us over to him. How can they overlook that?"

"Well, the ministry AND Dumbledore will make sure that everyone will be safe when she's there," said Ron.

"Why does she want to finish term anyway?" asked Harry.

"Who knows? I'm not even sure why she asked for a sentence of a lifetime in Azkaban," thought Hermione out loud, plunging into the couch.

"Maybe she thinks she can stand it," smirked Harry and the trio burst out laughing.

"Who can that be?" Ron remarked, hearing someone knock on the door.

"Ron, get that would you, dear?" came Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

Ron mumbled and went to get the door. He opened it and his face darkened as he saw Narcissa and Draco Malfoy on the doorstep.

"Ron isn't it?" asked Narcissa.

The other nodded, making no intention of inviting them in.

"Is your father home?" she asked.

"Ron, sweetheart? Who is it?" asked Molly, walking up to her son. She paused as she saw the Malfoys.

"May we help you?" she asked.

"Yes," said Draco. "We were wondering if it was possible to see Mr. Weasley."

"Sure, come inside," said Mrs. Weasley stepping aside and then having to push Ron away.

The Malfoys followed her to the living room and saw Hermione and Harry there. The two stood up and joined Ron immediately, their faces growing dark. Narcissa said a pleasant 'good day' and Draco just nodded his head.

"Arthur," called Mrs. Weasley to her husband who was in the kitchen. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are here to see you."

The elder Weasley walked out of the kitchen and went over to the Malfoys.

"What brings you here?" he asked, his voice an octave lower.

"We've come to discuss the business my father left behind," said Draco, his voice calm, with no usual hatred in it.

Arthur scanned the boy and then nodded his head. "Please follow me upstairs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did they want now?" asked Ginny, at dinner.

"Pass the potatoes please," said Arthur before replying. "They wanted to talk about the partnership Lucius and I had."

"Yeah, where you do all the work and they receive all the money? Yeah, I heard of that," said Ron angrily.

"Do not speak that way, Ronald," snapped Arthur. "It's only because of their visit have we gained an extra income of a five hundred Galleons a month."

"What!" exclaimed Molly. "Arthur, you never told me."

All stared at Mr. Weasley, who nodded. "We had to renegotiate some points of the partnership."

"And how'd you make them give in? Ey, dad?" asked Ron, smiling at the thought of the Malfoys caving.

"Nothing. I didn't have to do anything at all. It was actually Draco's idea. Well, he made it so…"

"Malfoy's idea!" exclaimed the Harry and Ron.

"Let him finish," said Molly.

"Thank you. Now, he arranged the deal so that both our families would profit. They get something they want and I get the pay I have deserved all these years. Lucius raised a wonderful boy. He is a wonderful businessman."

The trio smirked.

"Strangely, he is nothing like his father."

"So what was it that the Malfoy's wanted?" asked Hermione.

"Can't share that with you; it's Ministry stuff," said Arthur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**krillball6- Well, the whole Harry helping Jacqui thing… um, I'll address that in Ch. 51 (whish I took the liberty to write today… just now actually). Just keep on reading and you'll see how I resolve it in Ch. 45: I'm Free. **


	44. Classes

**A/N: Daaaamn. I got some angry reviews. I'm sorry the story is depressing, but the previous chapter was the point where it was the most evil. It won't be like that again. Promise. I'm steadily finishing Ch. 52 and moving on to Ch.53 so I'm staying way on top of things. **

**Happy late Birthday to batbones. Her birthday was yesterday? I lost all track of time. I'm not sure what is what any more. NEwayz, everyone wish her a happy birthday. **

**SJCforever- I already answered your question. **

**batbones- Always nice to receive angry reviews from you and Happy late Birthday.**

**krillball6- I'm sorry the chapter was crappy, but it had to happen that way. I had that moment planned ever since my birthday (Oct. 14). And that was the last bad part of the story… I think? There maybe one more, but not as extreme as this. This chappy is a little better. It'll be a bit mean, funny, and depressing, but that's life. **

**Now, don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacqueline took in a deep breath as she was about to open the doors of the Great Hall. She was not permitted to ride the train, as the Minister didn't want too much discomfort among the students. Jacqueline opened the doors and a silence rang out. Jacqui scanned the hall with doubt in her eyes. She received stares of hate, fear, and mockery. She sighed and took a seat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, as far away from everyone as possible. The two Ministry wizards that were with her took seats on opposite sides of her.

"You better eat up now. You won't have these kinds of meals in Azkaban," smirked one of the wizards.

"I understand you have to follow me around, but save your mockery for someone else," said Jacqueline sharply.

The wizard fell silent and stole an apple from the table. A gloomy mood settled over the whole hall.

"Ms. Riddle, please follow me," said McGonagall.

Jacqueline got up and said coldly, "Please call me Mireille, Professor."

McGonagall surveyed her with reproach and set off out of the Great Hall.

"Now, you shall eat up here," said McGonagall, showing Jacqui the Room of Requirements. "Until the students get used to you here."

Jacqui nodded softly, walked passed the room three times and a door appeared. Her breakfast was spent in quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the first two classes (Herbology and Charms), Jacqueline went completely unnoticed by the Professors and that pissed Jacqueline off. When she came to the Common Room during their free period, she sat down in a desolate corner and began working on her homework. During that hour, she was avoided by everyone and she had to endure to listen to everyone's happy and animated voices.

When Double Potions came rolling around, the fun began.

"Ah, good day to all of you," was the first thing Snape said. Glances were passed around the room as Snape just said something… well… pleasant. "I'm in a good mood today so why don't you bottle me the emotion of happiness."

Hermione's hand shot up.

"What now, Ms. Granger?" asked Snape.

"Sir, it is impossible to take control of emotions."

Snape's eyes darkened. "No it is not. Ms. Mireille, please guide Ms. Granger out of her know-it all foolishness."

This was the first time anyone acknowledged Jacqueline and the girl felt a sense of happiness inside… even if it was Snape.

"There is one way to collect an emotion. It is very hard, but still it is possible. You have to know the right way to mix certain ingredients in order to, as people say, 'bottle an emotion'."

"Thank you, Ms. Mireille. Ten points for Gryffindor," said Snape.

Everyone stared Snape as he just gave Gryffindor points for the first time in years.

"The ingredients you are allowed to use are on the board. The one who achieves to bottle happiness will receive a homework pass for the rest of the week."

A murmur went throughout the room as everyone got up to the storage cabinet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Ms. Granger, but your potion takes away sadness and not happiness. Try again," said Snape, after one hour of work.

"How disappointing," he said after the second hour. "No one able to brew up the perfect potion. This'll mean two rolls of homework on the proper way of brewing. Yes, Ms. Mireille?"

Jacqueline put her hand back down and said softly, "I think I have it."

Snape raised an eyebrow, but a thin smile stretched across his lips. He walked over to where Jacqui's cauldron was. He peered inside and nodded in consent; recognizing the dark liquid.

"A job well done," he said at last. "No homework for the rest of the week and fifteen points for Gryffindor. As for the rest of you, you should be happy that you have one good Potions maker among you. Ms. Mireille just made your homework a fifteen inch essay."

Everyone looked at Snape. No one could understand what changed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the next few days, Jacqueline was still ignored by the students, but the teachers began to be more responding to her.

"Come to talk to me now, have you?" asked Jacqueline on a Friday afternoon, as Harry walked up to her. "You sure I won't kill you at first glance?"

The ministry wizards straightened themselves.

"A joke, just a joke," Jacqueline reassured them and then mumbled to herself something about 'not being able to take a joke.'

Harry stared at her for some seconds and then said, "You are Seeker of the Quidditch team after all. We have practice tomorrow at ten in the morning."

Jacqueline nodded and her insides trembled as someone finally spoke to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" screamed Ginny as she entered the Common Room.

Everyone stared at her as she marched to Harry and Ron. Hermione was still not speaking to them after the time Harry broke up with her.

"How dare you allow her to come to practice?" she said, her voice slowly coming back to normal.

"Ginny, come down," said Harry.

"Then tell me."

Harry sighed and said, "The last game of the year is for seventh years and Quidditch players only. She is the best Seeker we've had in years. I am not throwing the chance of beating Slytherin away."

"But she…"

"I know, but there's not much she can do without her wand."

Ginny fell onto the couch and sighed.


	45. I'm Free

**A/N: Hi peoples. You know what is the most unpleasant thing ever? It is to be alone in a house. And just in any house in a huge dark one. That is me at this moment. Oi, it is not pleasant. Now, this chappy is really short, but you'll be happy… if you get what this is about. **

**batbones- I know you read the previous chapter, but you need to review it. **

**Mandrake Queen- Sorry I didn't answer your review. I guess it kinda blew by me. Why were in the hospital? And I'm dedicating this chapter to you, to prove I'm sorry. **

**krillball6- Here's the long awaited Ch. 45. Hope you enjoy it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The year flew by in a breeze. Graduation was a magnificent event for all the seventh years.

"Now, missy, time to go," said one of the wizards to Jacqueline.

"One moment," said the other. She stared one last time at the Great Hall and the four hour glasses that kept track of the house points. This year Ravenclaw won the House Cup and Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup. She sighed and walked outside with the ministry wizards following her with drawn wands. They still couldn't touch her and that was a huge worry to them. Because of that, they were traveling to the island by broom. Jacqueline saw Hermione talking to Ron a few ways away. Walking right behind them was Harry with Rosalin Stratton, a Ravenclaw. She and Harry have been dating for the last two and a half months.

Jacqueline sighed as she was seeing the world for the last time. A tear escaped her eye as she saw the blonde head of Draco. She turned away and mounted her broom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your wand?" said Fudge, as Jacqueline entered the Prison.

Jacqui motioned to one of the wizards. He pulled out her wand and handed it to Fudge. He took it and proceeded to break it. A bright light issued from Jacqueline. When everyone could again see clearly they saw Jacqueline on the floor one of her hands holding onto a table as if of support.

"What was that?" thought Fudge. He looked at Jacqui and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I guess I fell," she said, standing up slowly.

"You dropped something," said one of the wizards.

Jacqueline looked down and saw her pendant there. She frowned and picked it up by the chain. She then noticed that it was split in half. She stared at it with worried eyes. She flipped it over in her hand and then heard the minister say, "Ms. Riddle, follow this man here."

"I'm free," she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm free," she said and looked up at the minister with bright eyes.

"I… what?"

"Sir, give me another trial. I'll explain everything," said Jacqueline hurriedly.

"Will you give up already?" asked Cornelius.

"Please."

Fudge let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine, then promise to leave me alone?"

"I promise."

"I'll arrange something for tomorrow."

Jacqueline nodded.


	46. The Case of Amaryllis Riddle Again

**A/N: Whatz up People! I can't believe it's Friday! It's kinda nice, but yet it isn't. **

**batbones- Where did you go at school today? Everyone missed you. **

**Mandrake Queen- I'm updating about once a day. **

**krillball6- Soooooooo many questions, so little answers I can give. Well… How should I put this? His hold on her was released. Does that help? Probably not, but that's all I'll say. Ha… I'm not going to say anything about winning Draco's love back… you'll have to see. Don't put you hopes too much into anything. I know what you're talking about having a lot of homework, but I am a professional procrastinator. I can do my work at the last minute and still remember everything. This chapter will give you a further explanation to everything. **

**Andromeda Nymphetamine Nemesis Baddacelli- I'm glad you like my story. **

**This chappy will give you that explanation to almost every mystery in the story. The key word is almost, though. But, everyone who had questions about certain parts of the story will probably have them answered. Now, for the chapter you've all been waiting for for ages. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What more does she want?" asked Harry as he, Rosalin Stratton, and Weasleys took a seat next to Fudge.

Ron shrugged.

"Hey guys," said Hermione and sat down by them. She was wearing a white summer dress and a white rose was in her hair.

Other than them, some ministry officials were present, the Hogwarts teaching staff, and the two Malfoys.

"Ms. Riddle has asked for another chance at proving her name," began Fudge and Jacqueline entered.

Fudge cast a truth- telling spell and the trial began.

"You have asked for another trial and why?"

"Because I have finally took Voldemort's hold off of me. The pendant I always wore glowed red whenever he was present and was conscious of what was going on." She took the broken heart out of her pocket and showed it to the whole room. "The pendant was connected to my wand which was broken."

"You were speaking of a hold on you?"

"Yes, when he was at Hogwarts, he cast the Tous Denomateur on me."

"Then how do you speak freely of this?"

"I guess that since the pendant broke, everything that was connected to the Dark Lord vanished."

"And how can we make sure that you were under his power and under your own will?"

Jacqueline thought for a moment and said, "Let me tell you what I had to deal with and maybe you'll understand."

Everyone prepared themselves for a very long story.

"I was born on August 1, 1989 to Jacqueline de Barnowi and Travis Riddle. Everyone knows that the Riddles trace back to the great sorcerer Salazar Slytherin and when Travis married a muggle, all hope for a clean line was gone. From that day Tom Riddle, (also known as Voldemort) vowed that Travis would pay. In hope of saving his family, my father appointed his cousin as my godfather, but that didn't satisfy him. For a whole year my family was living some what safely. Voldemort had risen to a high power and was killing people right and left. Light was taken off of us as his new target became the Potters."

The room grew still as everyone glanced at Harry.

Jacqueline cleared her throat and continued. "That day, when Voldemort was drained of all his powers, all wizards were breathing freely again as were my parents. We spent two years after that, in peace and happiness. Our world was shattered shortly after my third birthday. It was the last day of August. My parents were walking in the garden past some white rose bushes when Voldemort appeared. He killed them quickly."

"And where were you?" asked Fudge.

"I was sitting on my balcony, looking out to the garden. When I saw them dead I screamed, which made Voldemort go after me. He tried to kill me, but I didn't die. The spell just absorbed through my skin."

Jacqueline rubbed her hands together and then continued.

"Why that happened, I do not know. Well, after the spell stopped, I guess I lost consciousness. When I woke up, I was in a whole new room and a different house. I was at Malfoy Manor. I was told that Lucius Malfoy was to be my new guardian, but I still don't understand why that was that way."

Jacqueline stopped speaking for some moments and re-gathered her thoughts.

"The Malfoys were cruel to me. The only person that shared my thoughts and my pain was their son, Draco Malfoy, who …" she stopped herself. It wasn't in her place to say how his parents treated him.

"Who treated him in the same manner," finished Draco for her.

Jacqueline stared at him as did the rest of the room. He nodded and Jacqueline smiled within herself. She looked back to the ground and continued with her narrative.

"I spent three years at the Malfoy Manor. When I was six, a new guardian came for me. It was Quirell. At that moment, I was given the pendant. When Quirell and I arrived in a new house in France, I came face to face with the man that killed my parents. I was explained what the pendant did and what was expected of me. From that moment, I was educated in the Darkest Magic known to the earth. My reward was one room less to clean, for I had to clean the house weekly. And if I failed to grasp a certain concept I had to deal with the punishment of a Cruicio."

A few people gasped, but the trio wasn't touched by that story.

"Five years were spent like that. Then Quirell was offered a job at Hogwarts. I was sent off to Beaxbatons."

Ron did his best to conceal his laughter, trying to imagine Jacqueline a Beaxbatons student.

"At the end of the school year, I learned that Quirell died and I was overjoyed when I learned that. I had no where to go for the summer, so I had to go to another relative family… the Blacks."

Jacqueline laughed softly.

"Worse than Quirell. During the summer I was always put under the Imperius, but after two years, I learned how to repel it. In my third year, news reached me that Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and the Blacks, became worse. In my fourth year, my guardians tried to persuade Madam Maxime to take me with them for the Triwizarding Tournament, in hopes that I would be chosen by the Goblet as a contestant and maybe die. Well, Madam Maxime didn't see me fit to come with them and I was left at Beaxbatons. In my fifth year the Blacks got rid of me and sent me to Bulgaria to Durmstrang. I was taken in by Karkaroff who was on the run, but decided to take me in. At the end of the fifth year, Voldemort found us and took me back. He trained me to be able to perform any kind of spell and soon I became more powerful than him. But my fear of him kept that power under his control. He taught me how to aparate when I was sixteen and I received my license earlier, in light of who I was."

Fudge nodded, remembering the time Jacqueline asked him for the license, a year earlier.

"Then, I was transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. To witch I came with a mission for Voldemort; to separate the three friends known as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. So, I had to get as close as possible to them. I was sorted into my house a few days before school started. The hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, but I insisted on Gryffindor. On the train ride I met the trio and we became friends with occasional fights along the year. All events traveled down to the Battle."

"Ms. Riddle," said Dumbledore, standing up. "Now that you are speaking of all of your life's events maybe you could tell me if you know anything about the masquerade incident?"

Jacqueline shook her head in regret and said, "Yes, it was me that did it, only because…"

"Of your mission," suggested the minister.

"No, because he told me to specifically by letter. I had to do it or death would await me."

Everyone stared at Jacqueline who was wondering if she would have to say anything else.

"Ms. Riddle," began Fudge slowly. "What you have just told us changes a few things. You say that you grew more powerful than Voldemort, but were controlled by fear. Then, how come you didn't break the Tous Denomateur?"

Jacqueline smiled, "Every sorcerer has its limits."

"Alright, then please tell us what happened on the filed during the battle."

Jacqueline explained and also told them of the part where she gave Harry his wand.

There was silence until Fudge said that the ministry finds Jacqueline to be without a doubt not guilty and now a free woman.

"Jacqueline," called Hermione as she tried to stop her from apparating. "I mean Amaryllis…"

Jacqueline turned around and looked Hermione with cold eyes, "Call me Jacqueline and what could you possibly want from me now. You…" her eyes fell to the flower in her hair. "Is… that a white rose?"

Hermione saw her staring at the flower and said, "Yes."

Jacqueline began to back away from her and Hermione advanced trying to understand what was wrong.

"Keep away from me," said Jacqueline.

"_My parents were walking in the garden past some white rose bushes when Voldemort appeared."_

Hermione remembered what Jacqueline said and before she could apologize, Jacqueline apparated out of the ministry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline apparated to the front of her home and entered through the broken gates. She entered the house and looked at it. A huge restoring was awaiting the house, but before that, Jacqueline headed up to her room and took a long hot bath. She dressed into emerald robes and decided to see if dinner was ready.


	47. Hate, Debts, Back to Old

**A/N: Good Morning to all of you. Hope you have a wonderful day. **

**Batbones- You were missed like by everyone. Everyone was asking about you at Nutrition. Don't know about lunch, cause I have 2nd, but you were missed by everyone. **

**krillball6- I said not to get your hopes up, but I never said things weren't going to get better (they really, really are). Um… I'm not going to say anything about the roses and flowers… cause this story is about to take a dramatic turn for the better. **

**superspunky7- Good morning. I will E-mail you Ch. 55: In the Setting Sun (lol) after I come home from shopping and talk to my grandma (who's coming home today). **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning the news was all over the newspapers and reporters were piling in front of Jacqueline's house. In ten minutes she disposed of them, after taking a few pictures and answering a few questions. After a small snack, Jacqueline changed into black robes and Flooed to Diagon Alley. She was in need of a wand and in a half an hour she was back at the house.

She changed into pants and an old blouse. She took her wand and headed outside. She stood outside the estate and with a wave of her wand, the gates transformed into black polished bars. They snapped behind her as she proceeded to work on the entry garden. She began trimming the hedges, carefully controlling where she pointed her wand. The fountain was up and running in no time and the marble staircases were polished.

Jacqueline surveyed the work that took her only a half an hour. She headed to the back of the house and surveyed the half dried up garden. She started on the left and in an hour she had half of the garden cleaned up, replanted, and watered. Jacqueline stood in the beginning of a path and stared at a line of white rose bushes, in full bloom. She sighed and took a different path to the other side of the garden. And in another hour she had the right side of the garden restored.

She headed inside and went to change into different clothes, for these were dirty. When she came down the stairs in blue robes, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and there stood Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Jacqui's eyes darkened and she said, "May I help you?"

"We need to talk," said Hermione softly.

Jacqueline motioned for them to enter the house. The trio looked around them at the large entry and then at the paintings on the right.

"I'd invite you to sit down, but everything is as dirty as ever. Would you mind a walk in the garden?" said Jacqueline.

The trio nodded and followed Jacqui to the left hallway to the back. They entered the music room and Jacqueline mumbled to herself, "Need to remember to tune that piano." She then came outside and the four started walking.

"You came, so talk," said Jacqueline coolly.

"We came to apologize," said Hermione softly.

Jacqui smirked, but didn't say anything.

"We were wrong about you and hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us. We never thought that you had to go through so much," said Hermione.

"And what? You thought that that would be a sufficient apology. Of course you didn't know! No one, but one person did. You think that now that you understand me you can hope for life to return to normal. Oh, no. You pity me and that is not something I need."

"I said it was wrong to come here," said Harry.

"Well, Potter you thought right. Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"How can you speak like that?" asked Hermione and Ron simultaneously.

"You Gryffindors are more alike than I thought," smirked Jacqueline.

"You are a Gryffindor too," said Ron.

"Didn't you hear me yesterday? I belonged in Slytherin. What would I be doing in Gryffindor?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, Your Majesty, that you are a descendant of Salazar Slytherin," said Harry with sarcasm.

"Why did you …." Jacqueline stopped and realized that with one more step she would've stepped onto the path of the white roses.

The trio studied the situation and realized that they were looking at a very disorderly lane. This was the only lane Jacqueline didn't touch and all the bushes were untrimmed and the path was without a shape.

"I think we'll go," said Hermione and tried to Apparate.

"Can't Apparate here," said Jacqueline.

She escorted them out of her house and shut the door with a small slam. She proceed to clean the house, her mood the darkest thing in each room. Towards the end of the day, every window was washed, all floors polished, all rooms aired out, and all furniture restored. Each vase had a fresh bouquet of flowers and Jacqueline was content with herself. She ate dinner alone at the large table in the dining room.

The next morning, she entered her father's office and took a seat behind the desk. To her surprise, the desk was now filled with different papers and a note rested on top them. She picked it up and read, INCOME. A different pile was categorized, EXPENSES, and a third, DEBTS. Jacqueline looked through the income pile and became familiar with some of the businesses her father had and some of the partnerships.

_**Auror Department**_

_Partners: Travis Riddle and Cornelius Fudge_

_**Enhancement of Schools**_

_Partners: Travis Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge_

_**The Muggle Defense Corporation. **_

_Partners: Travis Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Cornelius Fudge._

And on… and on…

The expenses she disregarded and moved on to a very small pile of debts.

_To Cornelius Fudge I owe 200 galleons. _A description followed and a signature.

_A trip to Fudge…wonderful._ thought Jacqueline.

_To Gregory Stratton I owe 1,000 galleons. _More description followed and another signature.

_My father obviously had lots of money, so why does he owe it? _Jacqueline couldn't understand and decided to pay those off as soon as possible. After a quick breakfast, where she familiarized herself with the partnerships, she dressed into black robes and took some paperwork with her. She Apparated to a small house. She knocked on the door and Rosalin opened it.

"May I please speak to your father?" said Jacqueline.

Rosalin invited her in and Jacqueline saw Harry staring at her from the living room. She was soon helped to an office. She took care of her business quickly.

"Thank you, Ms. Riddle," said Gregory Stratton.

Jacqueline smiled and shook hands with him. "May I hope that we will meet again?"

Gregory nodded and watched as she Apparated away.

Her next stop was the ministry where she quickly took care of that debt. She Apparated to Hogsmeade and went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. She then headed for Weasleys' Whizarding Wheezes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She is the wealthiest witch in the whole world. Of course we want her as an investor," said George.

"I know, but no one treats our family the way she did," argued Fred.

"Has that head gotten thicker than mine?" and George knocked on his brother's forehead.

"Fine, let's see how this goes then," mumbled Fred.

They returned to the office and said, "Fred and I,"

"Have decided,"

"To agree to this partnership."

Jacqueline smiled and the three began talking of a new plan to promote the twin's company.

"Hope to see you,"

"really soon," as a smiling Fred and George shook hands with Jacqueline.

Jacqueline decided to go to a bookstore to find one of Fred and George's published works on candy making. She was looking at a display of some books when she saw what she was looking for. She took a copy off the shelf and then turned around to go pay for it. Instead she walked into someone and in turn she lost her footing.

She took the hand of the stranger and stood up.

"Sorry, thank…" she stopped short as her eyes fell onto Draco Malfoy. Both stared at each other. There was a moment of awkwardness and then Jacqueline said, "Thanks for helping me up… err… I got to go pay for this." With that she headed for the counter. Before reaching her destination, she felt something take hold of her elbow and hold her back. She looked back and once again saw Draco.

"Happy to hear of your freedom," came out of his mouth.

"Thank you," said Jacqueline, not able to look him in the eyes.

Silence.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" asked Draco, looking at her.

Jacqueline finally looked at him and smiled, "I'd love to."


	48. Back to Date 1

**A/N: Good Morning everyone… if you can call this a good morning… Here's the next chappy. **

**superspunky7- I won't be able to sent you Ch. 55 because I don't have much of an opportunity to get onto the computer. **

**krillball6- You'll like this chapter.**

**batbones- Don't drool (lol). I will read your story as soon as I can. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Why the hell do I feel like this? So, I'm going to lunch with him. _Thought Jacqueline after an early breakfast. _I have nothing to wear. What is my problem? Oi!_

Jacqueline went through her clothes for the fourth time that morning and then pulled out a light blue summer dress. It was short sleeved and knee length and buttoned up in the front.

_Good. Now, let's see if this fits. _

Jacqueline went to the bathroom and tried on the dress. She surveyed herself in a floor length mirror and was happy to find that it fit perfectly.

_Hair, hair. It has to look as if I didn't spend hours on this. Something nice and simple._

She went through some drawers and then pulled out a blue headband. She pulled it on over her hair and let it sit around her neck. She bent over and brushed her hair out and then pulled the hair band up. Jacqueline looked at herself in the mirror and fixed a few bumps in the back.

_No earrings. That would be over doing it. _

It was a little over an hour until mid-day so Jacqueline headed for the music room. She didn't even hear how Fuelle apparated next to her. Only after finishing a short piece by Bach, did she notice the House-elf there.

"Mr. Malfoy is waiting for you in the drawing room," said Fuelle.

"Thank you," and Jacqueline left the music and crossed the entry to the drawing room.

"I didn't hear you come in," was the first thing that popped into her head.

"I figured that out as soon as you entered the repeat," he said smiling.

All awkwardness left Jacqueline as soon as she saw him smile and she smiled in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco took Jacqueline to a garden café in Hogsmeade. A huge flash surrounded them as they left the building.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said the owner of the camera.

Jacqueline smirked from amusement and then smiled, "Can't say the same. May I know who I am speaking to?"

"Mathew Glacar, you are legend and can I just get another photograph of you?"

"No, but know that I will remember you if we shall meet again." Jacqueline outstretched his hand and Mat shook it with great excitement.

"Thank you, miss," he said and rushed off.

"That is the fastest way to get rid of them all. But he is probably the most pleasant fan I've met," said Jacqui.

"Wonderful life now?" smirked Draco as the two proceeded walking slowly down the alley.

"No, there's nothing to do and a person either hates you or is completely fascinated by you that they are too afraid to talk to you."

"And what category do I fall under?"

Jacqueline caught the carefully put in phrase and smiled up at him, "I don't know, sir. I'm not sure. What category do you think you are under?"

"Well, I know I don't hate you and I'm not fascinated by you so that I'm afraid to walk up to you. I think, mademoiselle you need to arrange a third category."

"You know I'm not French, right?" said Jacqui.

"Yeah, I do, but it's interesting to see your reaction every time."

They walked in silence for a few more moments.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline said bye to Draco and closed the door around six o'clock in the afternoon. She headed up to the master bedroom which now was her bedroom, and thought of the wonderful day. After the café, they went to a park that was not far away from the town. There they spent the rest of the evening talking and just being together.


	49. Date 2, No More Tears

**A/N: Good evening to all. Now, before you read this chapter, you must get out a box of chocolates or a piece of cake. You'll enjoy the chapter more that way. **

**Mandrake Queen- I'm trying to update at least once a day.**

**superspunky7- Oh, hurry up with the new stuff. I can't wait. I'm typing up Ch. 55 and 56 right now and will probably have them around 4 or 4:30. **

**krillball6- You'll like this chapter even more. There might be a tiny, tiny amount of drama, but not something that will through the characters off. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacqueline woke up at 7:00 in the morning and quickly dressed. In a light brown dress she made her way downstairs. The dress was sleeveless and made its way to the ground. A slightly darker colored sash was tied around the waist. She entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple. After she took a bite, she heard a knock on the door. Jacqueline went to go open it.

"Mornin'," she said and let Draco enter the Manor.

"I don't suggest that apple," he said smiling.

"You still haven't told me where we are going," she said and proceeded to take another bite from her apple.

"I don't plan to," he stared at her eating and suddenly made the apple disappear.

"I was going to finish that," she said.

Draco smirked, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and the two walked outside and Draco Apparated them. They appeared in the middle of a forest. Jacqui raise an eyebrow and said quiet seriously, "There is nothing to eat here."

"Is that all you're thinking of?" Draco asked her.

Jacqueline laughed and replied, "You told me to get up early and not to eat anything. By the time you came I got hungry and yes, that is what I'm thinking of. Also, where are we?"

Draco began walking and Jacqui followed him, wondering if he would answer.

"We are in the chocolate capital of the world," he finally said and as he stepped onto a dirt path.

"Belgium?" Jacqui half said, half gasped in shock.

He nodded. The two proceeded to walk down the path and the time was spent silently as each didn't know what to say. There was much awkwardness between them and as the two walked down the path there was a small distance between them. They walked for a few minutes and subsequently Draco took Jacqui's hand and pulled her softly to him. Automatically Jacqui pulled it away and instead put her arm through his. Each smiled to themselves. The path led them out of the park and they came to a bustling street. For a moment they stared at the fast moving traffic and pedestrians before they got accustomed to the cars and noise.

Draco took out a piece of parchment and looked at it while Jacqueline eyed some shops across the street.

"Jacqueline!" came Draco's voice from behind her. She turned around and saw that Draco was waiting for her by a taxi.

"How… did…" she began indicating the car.

"I'll explain later. Just get in," he said with a soft smile.

Jacqueline was a bit uneasy and got inside and Draco sat by her.

"De Fabriek van de Chocolade, tevreden," Draco said to the driver. **The Chocolate Factory, please. That the trans. even though you should be able to figure that one out yourself. **

The car drove off and Draco and Jacqui began to talk.

"How did you know what to…?" Jacqui began.

"Well, you being part Muggle, I didn't want to look anything less in your eyes with the information you know."

"Vous ne serez jamais quelque chose dans mes yeux," she said and then, "You… reading up on Muggles? I thought I'd ever see the day a Slytherin would do that." **You will never be anything less in my eyes.**

Draco didn't answer as he had to pay the driver. They got out and before them stood a large brick colored building. They advanced to the gates and Draco presented the guard a special ticket. They proceeded inside. It turned out that it was a Chocolate Factory and Jacqueline smiled at Draco. The two were escorted to a small balcony and seated to a table.

"This looks absolutely gorgeous," said Jacqueline, looking at the display of fruit covered in white chocolate, dark chocolate, and milk chocolate. "This is my kind of breakfast," she continued and walked around some of the displays, putting different types of fruit onto her plate. She sat down at the table and stared at Draco's plate in complete awe. "They've got cake?"

Draco nodded slowly, watching how she would react.

"I'm getting myself a slice," she replied and headed in the direction she saw him come from. Through that moment, Draco stared at her, not sure what to expect. When she returned, his eyes had the same expression which resulted in raised eyebrows.

"You call that a slice?" he questioned.

Jacqueline looked down at her plate with slight embarrassment within herself. It had up to ten different slices of ten different cakes. "Well… once I was there, I couldn't have just one slice… so yeah."

Draco nodded and finished his chocolate cake.

"This cake is the best thing ever," said Jacqui, after trying some German Chocolate Cake with raspberry jam filling.

**A/N: superspunky7 and batbones, remember the cake I brought to school for my birthday? Well that's the cake I'm thinking of. Just so you know. Those who don't go to my school, well you had to be there in order to know what I'm talking about. **

"How do you do it?" asked Draco as he watched Jacqui eat the thirteenth strawberry (he was keeping track).

Jacqui smiled at him and said, "Magic."

The other smirked and re-asked his question.

"Who knows? It's one of the mysteries of life," she shrugged.

"I presume you had a pleasant breakfast," came a male voice with a heavy accent.

The couple looked upon a man in a brown suit. He presented himself as their guide around the factory. The rest of the day was spent at the factory. The guide showed them every step of the chocolate making process and Draco and Jacqueline were able to a few samples of the end products.

"I think I've had enough chocolate to last for the rest of the year," said Jacqueline as she and Draco left a taxi.

They were in front of the same forest and they began to make their way through it. Jacqui pressed herself closer to Draco, growing steadily colder from the wind. Therefore he wrapped his arm around her and part of his heat transferred to her. This was the first happy moment Jacqui had in a long while. She wasn't watching where they were going and just let herself be led. When they stopped, Draco told her to look up. When she did, she saw the most amazing sight. Blues, reds, oranges, yellows, and purples were all mixed together to form a magnificent mosaic around the setting sun. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two just stood there, watching the sun until it was gone over the horizon. Draco Apparated them back to Manoir de Riddle. They were in time to see the last rays of the setting sun, for the difference between the two countries was an hour.

"This day… has been wonderful," said Jacqueline.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it," replied Draco softly and kissed the back of her hand.

Jacqueline smiled and the two just looked at each other, neither able to tear their eyes away from the other's. In seconds their lips met as they shared a kiss. Jacqueline quickly pulled away and bent her head down and whispered, "Draco, I'm so… so… sorry." She continued muttering that and tears appeared on her face. Draco understood and lifted her chin, so he would be able to look at her. "Jacqueline," he said soothingly, "No, no more tears." He gently brushed them away, but new ones soon replaced the old ones. "You spilled too many in your lifetime."

She stepped away from him and looked away. "I just can't stand the fact that I made you suffer so much."

Draco didn't know what to say and only could think of wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly on the cheek. That one kiss let Jacqueline know that he forgave her and would always do so. She turned around and faced him. A sad smile spread across her lips. She brought her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. They parted, finally bringing peace to themselves.


	50. Prisons, Grades, Weddings, and Jobs

**A/N: Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, here's Ch. 50. Who ever thought I'd be updating twice in one day? Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is going to be a start to life after school. **

**ErikandChristine- There are more chapters. I'm currently working on Ch. 57. **

**superspunky7- I loved your reply to Ch. 55: In the Setting Sun. I knew you would love the title. I thought about what you said about changing the title to the last chappy to No More Tears and that got me thinking. I will try to stretch out the scene more. And I have a few ideas about what each is thinking about the other in the moment. Their emotions will be there too. And I just remembered something. Versailles was where Jacqueline's parents met… That's why he took her there. What else? In Ch. 56: The N.E.W.T. Class, I knew something wasn't right and I'll fix everything; From Dean to everything else. Well, Christmas came so fast, because there isn't much happening that's important. The next chapter will be about her resolving some issues with Viktor, the yearly Wizarding Records (did I tell you about that? I don't think I did. Remind me tomorrow in school), and a moment at Malfoy Manor. I'll send you my re-writes for the two chapters either today or I'll give them to you tomorrow at school. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacqui woke up the next morning and just lay in her bed, thinking of the day before. The kiss played over and over in her mind. She smiled softly. A small touch of sadness enveloped her heart, thought. He had forgiven her, but she still had to forgive herself. She sighed and opened her eyes. Sunlight had filled the room and not one cloud was seen in the sky outside. Lazily, Jacqueline got out of bed and dressed in black robes. By the time she sat down at the table, she was fully awake. She began to eat some toast while looking through the Daily Prophet. The headline was**_: Lucius Malfoy Located and Found Guilty._**

Jacqueline read through the article that described how he was cornered, put on trial, and jailed in Azkaban. The trial was yesterday.

Jacqui looked up from the paper and wondered if Draco knew about the trial. She finished her breakfast and went for a walk in the garden to enjoy the 1st day of July and also to pick flowers.

She returned inside an hour later with many flowers. She proceeded to sort them into many bouquets. With a wave of her wand, the new arrangements replaced the old ones. She then proceeded to her office upstairs to work on a new plan for the Weasley's Whizarding Wheezes. Before she knew it, it was five in the afternoon. She had skipped lunch and made some progress in the new plan.

Seeing that it was too late for lunch, Jacqueline gave her order for dinner to the House-elves. A half an hour before dinner, a plain brown owl flew through the window and landed near Jacqui. It was a Hogwarts owl and Jacqui took the letter from him. It was here grades. She took the letter out and read down the list.

**Herbology: _Outstanding_**

**Charms: _Outstanding_**

**Potions: _Outstanding_**

**Transfiguration: _Outstanding_**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts: _Outstanding_**

**Astronomy: _Outstanding_**

A smirk appeared on Jacqueline face. Her grades were perfect and she doubted that even Hermione received the same marks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, two letters accompanied the newspaper. One bared the Hogwarts' crest and the other an unfamiliar one. Jacqui opened the red sealed letter first. It was an invitation to a wedding. Harry Potter and Rosalin Stratton were getting married. The date was set for July 22. Jacqueline frowned at the invitation, not because she disapproved of the wedding, but because it confused her as to why she was invited. Potter didn't care if she was the richest witch of the world, famous, or what ever else. For all she knew, Harry hated her or at least disliked her. She set the invitation aside and proceeded to open the letter from Hogwarts.

"_**Jacqueline Mireille,**_

_**I, Albus Dumbledore, would like to give you a job offer as a teacher at Hogwarts. Please reply by owl if you are interested and we will set up an interview for a time that suits you best. **_

_**Albus Dumbledore"**_

That was out of nowhere. Dumbledore, Dumbledore was offering her a job. Jacqueline sat down in shock and muse. She gave the owl a treat and sent it off on its way with no reply. She had to think about it; long and hard.

She opened up the Daily Prophet and sure enough found that on the front page was the news of Harry Potter's wedding.

After breakfast, Jacqueline Apparated to Knockturn Alley and headed for Borgin and Burkes. She entered and headed for the counter immediately.

"Do you have a Miroir des Morts?" she asked.

The shop owner thought for a moment and then went to the back of the store and went through some piles. He came out triumphantly, carrying a large oval mirror. It had a stone frame in a shape of roses and figures in sweeping robes. Jacqueline scanned the object and asked for the price. She didn't react in the least when the answer she received was 10,000 Galleons. She sighed and paid the sum. Walking out of Knockturn Alley with the wrapped package, she decided to head for a new set of buildings to see a guy about a shop for sale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jacqueline came home after having lunch at a new restaurant in the Alley. She found Draco in the Drawing Room, waiting for her. She set her package on a near by table and Draco walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought I'd visit," he said dryly.

Jacqueline frowned and narrowed her eyes. "Draco!" she said sharply.

"You probably read about my father's imprisonment," he began and turned away from her. Jacqueline stared at him for a moment and then walked up to him and put a hand on his arm, causing him to turn around to face her. His expression was as always, neutral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Jacqueline talked for a few hours in front of the fireplace in the living room. Potter's wedding came up shortly and Jacqui explained what she was going to do. Lastly, the subject of her job offer came up.

"I think you should accept it," said Draco. "You'd be a great DADA teacher."

Jacqueline didn't answer and continued thinking. "I haven't replied to Dumbledore yet and I think I will give it a try. Maybe I'll be able to kill the one year curse."

The two smirked simultaneously and towards evening, Jacqueline invited Draco to stay for dinner.


	51. I Was Just Thinking

**A/N: Good evening! Wow, I've been on this fic for only three months and I'm nearing the end. Oi! Now, this is more of a progressing-in-plot/emotional/up-to-no-good chapter.**

**krillball6- There is going to be a bit of drama in the next chapter, but nothing bad will come of it… even though it will seem like it. But, it is extremely funny… in a way; I guess.**

**Mandrake Queen- I'm happy you're enjoying my storey. **

**superspunky- I'll send you the link and a small description of the story. Oh… the rewrite for Ch. 55 is going to take some time. I'm having writers' block on everything right now; on describing their thoughts, describing their emotions, and what Krum is going to say to Jacqui in Ch.57. Writers' block sucks. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ms. Riddle," said Dumbledore as Jacqueline entered his office.

"Albus," she replied, bowing her head slightly.

Dumbledore motioned for her to sit and then offered her a Lemon Drop. Jacqueline politely declined.

"As you probably figured out, our staff is short of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," began the Professor.

Jacqueline nodded sharply.

"There's not much I can say, for you know this school well. Perhaps better than everybody else," with that he looked at her over his spectacles.

Jacqueline remained unmoved. There was a small silence and then Jacqueline said, "Sir, I understand you would like me to take up the teaching position and I gladly accept."

A smile passed over Dumbledore and he stood up as did Jacqueline. The two shook hands and before leaving, Jacqueline said, "One thing though, I am to be called Professor Mireille."

Dumbledore nodded, knowing that arguing against her would be pointless. Jacqueline was to come to the school a few days before school was to start, to set up and go over a few things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rosalin opened the kitchen window at Grimauld to a pair of owls; one black the other white. Harry looked up from the table and saw her carry a large package. Also, he saw the two owls set off. He frowned as he recognized the black owl to be just like the one from school.

"Amaryllis Riddle sent us something," said Rosalin after reading the card. Harry got up and went to stand by her. Rosalin took off the packaging and the mirror presented itself. On top of the glass was a piece of parchment.

"_**Harry and Rosalin,**_

_**Congratulations and I would like to wish you the best. I am unable to attend your wedding, which I'm sure to be magnificent. I would like to present you with something. It's a Mirroir de Morts. May it be a tool to make your wedding perfect. Harry should understand what I'm talking about. Directions are on the backside of this parchment. **_

_**Best wishes to you, **_

_**Amaryllis Riddle."**_

Rosalin stopped reading and looked at Harry, a bit confused. Harry had finished reading the letter before her and looked thunder-stricken. He sat down and brought the letter to him and flipped it. He read a small description on the back and how to use the mirror. He sat in the chair for a total of five minutes before standing up and beginning to pace. Harry knew what Jacqueline had in mind, but the thought disturbed him a bit.

Rosalin understood what had happened moments later and stopped Harry from pacing. She looked at him, kissed him, and then said, "Try it."

Harry stared at her and moved passed her towards the mirror. He took out his wand and placed the tip of it in the center of the mirror. After saying a short incantation, swirling fog filled the mirror. In seconds the fog began to clear up and two shapes were beginning to be visible. Harry couldn't bare it and stepped away from the mirror, letting his hold on the wand go. The wand fell, but the tip of it still touched the middle of the mirror. Rosalin looked into the mirror to see James and Lilly. The pair stared back at the girl with quizzed expressions.

"Um… one moment," said Rosalin. She walked up to Harry and took his hands in hers. She kissed them and then led him to the mirror.

It was a long silent and tensed moment. The son and parents just stared at each other until both sides started crying.

After a few moments, the Potters calmed and began talking.

"My dear son," said Lilly as she heard the account of his life.

"Your bloody sister," whispered James with a touch of anger.

"Amy claims that after the breaking of her wand, Voldemort's spell lifted," said Lilly.

Harry nodded.

"But we haven't seen him here," said James.

Harry frowned, "But he can't be alive. There's no way he could have stayed alive."

A silence spread for a few moments.

"Why are we talking about this when Harry's getting married?" asked James.

"I can't believe it. How long it has been? Sixteen years," said Lilly.

Harry spent a few hours talking to his parents before he had to go to dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next afternoon, Jacqueline was prepared to meet Draco in Hogsmeade. She opened the front door of her house to see Harry there, prepared to knock. After a small silence, Jacqui said, "I am leaving right now. Can you come back at another time?"

Harry stared at her for a moment and said, "No, this'll take only a minute." He waited a few seconds as Jacqui closed the door. "I want to thank you. The mirror granted many dreams and wishes I've had, that I'll be eternally grateful to you."

Jacqueline stared at him. Finally she sighed sadly. In a cool manner she said, "I'm happy that you'll have the perfect wedding. You are the Boy-Who-Lived, so this'll be quite an event. I'm sure it'll be an event people have never seen in their lives," and then quietly, "and probably the only event such as this they'll see in their lives."

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," said Jacqui, snapping out of her thoughts. She turned to leave.

"Jacqui!" called Harry, causing her to stop and listen, "Why are we like this? We didn't always hate each other."

Jacqueline smirked from the rising anger and bitterness inside her. She then spoke with a little more force than she had wished, "We are on different sides, Harry. We hate each other because it is only natural."

"But, back on the field… you helped me," Harry said, not understanding.

"I helped you only because I hated Voldemort, not because of any other reason," snapped Jacqui.

"We were friends, once. You can't deny yourself friends," said Harry heatedly.

"I never had friends and I don't need them," yelled Jacqui and was about to Apparate away.

"You say you never had friends, what about Malfoy?"

Jacqueline turned around slowly and stared at Harry. In a blink of an eye, she Apparated out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry I'm late," said Jacqui as she met Draco outside of a shop.

Draco didn't ask why she was late and just began walking. Jacqueline was in deep thought and that troubled him. Something was a miss and something had caused that. In a couple of minutes of silence Draco stopped Jacqui and made her face him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," said Jacqui, not looking him in the eyes.

"Jacqueline," said Draco in a sharper voice.

Jacqueline looked him in the eye, searchingly and then said, "I was just thinking…"

"Never good," smirked Draco.

"No," snapped Jacqui. She seemed to be doing a lot of that. "This time it's important."

Draco was though roughly concerned now.

"I was wondering why you asked me out again," she said and looked at him.

They stared at each other. Draco was the first to break the connection. He sighed and said, "To be honest, I can't explain why. After your explanation at the trial, something told me that that back at school was caused by something other than your own will."

"So you're saying that you wanted to give it another chance?" answered Jacqui suspiciously.

Draco couldn't understand what Jacqui was thinking so he just laid his cards on the table, "Yes."

Jacqueline smiled, "I'm glad you did Monsieur." And she kissed him…

…on the lips…

…right there in the middle of the street…

…everyone looking…

…but she didn't care.

"Now, come to my house for dinner tomorrow night at six o'clock and don't be late," Jacqui said after the kiss.

Draco nodded, not able to answer. His thoughts were still re-gathering.

"Before I forget," said Jacqui, "Don't forget this. It is crucial for the dinner. Wear pants and a shirt. No robes."

"Wh…why?" stuttered Draco.

_Damn it, _he thought, _Malfoys don't stutter. _

Jacqueline smiled mischeviously, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. It's what Muggles call a test."

She Apparated, leaving a confused Draco in the middle of the street.

**A/N: Ha ha ha ha. Oi! The next chapter has been in my mind for so long! You are in for so much fun. I'm still laughing in my seat. Don't forget to review and you'll be rewarded. **


	52. Meet the Family

**A/N: You see how much I love you? I'm updating today even though I'm tired like hell. My mind is officially shutting down. I have had the busiest day. **

**More importantly, this chappy is quite entertaining, and partly it is evil. Hope you like it.**

**ErikandChristine- The time thing… I just make time. I'm glad you're enjoying this. **

**krillball6- I assure you that in _this_ fic., Voldemort is dead. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacqueline got up early the next morning. She had breakfast at 6:30a.m. and then set to work. She transformed the room next to the dining room into a kitchen. Not any kitchen, a Muggle kitchen. She then went through the whole house to make sure everything magical was put away. By 1:00p.m., the manor had not the slightest magical trace to it.

Jacqui went down a hidden passage to the kitchens to see how the House-elves were doing with dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 6:00p.m., Jacqueline heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see a group of people there. An elderly woman, a woman in her mid-thirties carrying a five year old girl, a man who probably was her husband, and two boys nineteen years of age.

"My dear, dear, sweet child," said the elderly woman.

"Grandma Fran," said Jacqui smiling and went over to hug the woman.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Amy, not to call me Grandma?"

**A/N: superspunky7, SJCforever, sound familiar?**

"I'm sorry. Aunt Lisa and Uncle Oscar," continued Jacqueline walking over to the husband and wife.

"Amaris," began Aunt Lisa, "This is my son Nicholas and his friend Tony." With that she pointed at their son, a blonde like his mother, and Tony, a boy with dark hair and sparkling green eyes.

"You changed so much," said Jacqui, looking over her cousin. Then in a cooler manner, "Nice to meet you, Tony."

She invited them in and the family members looked around themselves in awe.

"So your father had a lot of money," said Fran. "He never spared us anything."

"You feel right at home and I" sorry to leave you, but I have to finish dinner," said Jacqueline.

"I'll help," said Lisa, handing the little girl to Nicholas.

Jacqueline didn't remark and led her aunt to the kitchen. She was relieved that the House-elves brought the almost finished food.

_One word about What's-His-Name, and they are out of here, _thought Jacqui. _They tried to marry me off once, they won't attempt again._

"Tony is such a wonderful boy," began Aunt Lisa.

"I knew it," thought Jacqueline.

"I hope you don't mind," said Jacqueline, while cutting some vegetables for the salad, "I have invited someone for dinner."

Aunt Lisa stared at her and then said sharply, "Who?"

"Someone who is very special to me," said the other.

"Amaryllis, who?"

"His name is Draco Malfoy. Remember I told you about him?"

"Oh, the son of the parents that kicked you out? Yeah, I remember you telling us about him."

Jacqui groaned within herself. She was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," came Fran's voice from the other room.

Jacqueline quickly wiped her hands on a towel and went to the entrance room in time to hear her grandmother say, "Who are you?"

Draco was about to answer when Jacqueline said, "This is Draco Malfoy, granny. Some one I wanted you to meet. I invited him to dinner, if that is alright?"

Fran glanced over the boy who stood in one place; his usual arrogant self, with a neutral expression on his face.

"Hmm, the more the merrier I guess," said she grimly.

Jacqueline closed the door after him and took in a deep breath before turning around to face the crowd.

"Draco this is Fran Perscere; my grandmother. My uncle, Oscar Koerre and my cousin Nicholas Koerre. Also, his friend Tony."

Draco bowed to them and said, "A pleasure to meet you."

The grandmother looked suspiciously at him.

"Amaris! I need you in the kitchen!" yelled Lisa from the kitchen.

Jacqueline glanced at the very confused Draco (she could always tell how he felt, even though he didn't show it), and hurried to the kitchen. Everyone watched Jacqueline exit the room and that was enough for Draco to re-possess some of his thoughts.

"So you are Draco Malfoy?" said Fran.

Draco nodded and then said, "Yes, Mrs. Perscere."

"I'm not married," said Fran and then scoffed quietly.

But Draco knew every trick in the book, "Pardon Madam."

Fran smiled, impressed. "Why don't we all sit down in the Drawing Room?"

"I don't think we'll have time for that," said Jacqueline. "Dinner is ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is wonderful," said Fran as she took another bite. "You have prepared a wonderful meal, Amy. Draco, please pass some more of the salad."

Draco did as he was asked and made sure to keep eye contact with the woman.

"Now, Amy said that you have graduated school. I think it is a terrible young age to go out into the world. Do you have any plans for the future?" said Fran.

Draco suddenly heard Jacqui's voice inside his head. _They're Muggles. Try not to say anything magical. _

"I inherited my grandfather's fortune a short while ago," he began, possessing control over himself. Jacqueline frowned to herself and tried to understand what was going through his mind.

"What happened to him?" asked Oscar.

"He passed away," said Draco boldly, but with hints of sadness.

"Oh, that is so sad," said Fran, shocked.

Draco nodded and continued, "You have asked me, though what my plans are for my future. I was planning on going to law school this upcoming fall."

Jacqueline smiled within herself as she found that her relatives were impressed.

"What car do you drive?" asked Nick.

_BMW. _

"BMW," answered Draco, just as Jacqui told him.

"What are your grades in school?" asked Fran.

"I haven't received my report yet."

The diner was spent in the same manner. Jacqui's relatives throwing questions at Draco who answered without faltering; with Jacqui's help of course. After dinner, everyone headed for the living room. Jacqueline led the way with her grandmother on her arm. The Aunt and Uncle followed. The boys brought up the rear.

Nick took Draco aside and told Tony that they would be there shortly. "I don't know who you think you are, but you better back off of my cousin. You might have the adults impressed, but not me."

A silence passed and Draco didn't answer. He didn't even blink. He let a few seconds pass and then decided to leave for the living room. Nick restrained him. Draco looked down at Nick's hand which was firmly holding him back by the arm. He took a step back and proceeded to take the hand off of him, at the same time trying to keep his anger under control. But it was only an attempt.

"You listen to me," said Nick menacingly, "Stay away from my cousin. She should not hang around the likes of you."

Draco smirked at him, "Why should you care who your cousin hangs out with? As long as she's happy you should be happy."

Nick was about to remark when they heard them being called by the others. Each glared at the other and then proceeded to join the others. When they entered, they received quizzical looks from everyone else.

"I see every one is settled," said Jacqui, trying to move on from the awkward moment, "I'll go get tea and dessert."

"I'll help you honey," said Fran.

Draco smirked softly to himself as he heard Jacqueline called honey. The two women walked out. Leaving him alone with the relatives.

"I don't like that boy," said Fran as soon as they entered the kitchen. "He is too polite for his age. He can answer every question without thinking. It is like the answer was given to him."

Jacqui smiled silently, cutting slices of cake.

"And those eyes…"

"What about them?" asked Jacqui sharply.

"They are so cold. When you at them, your soul freezes up and it feels as if you will shatter into a million pieces."

_Whose eyes are we talking about? It can't be Draco's. He has the…_

"What are you smiling at?" asked the Grandmother, snapping Jacqui out of her thoughts.

"Nothing," the other answered quietly.

"I can just feel it. The energy around him is so negative and I don't want you around a person like that."

"Like what!" snapped Jacqueline. Her temper going out the window.

"He takes away all of your energy and you will be left powerless and tired. He is a bad influence."

"**Do you always concentrate on the bad or is it just me? You know, just let me be. Let me live my life my own way. Do me a favor and bug off," said Jacqueline… **or so she wished. No, she wanted to say that, but she knew it wasn't in her place. Instead she said dryly, "Let's go serve the cake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the room, the tension grew. After some desert, everyone transferred themselves to the music room where Jacqueline provided the entertainment.

"Did you know I learned how to play?" asked Nick of Jacqui.

"No, I didn't," said Jacqui and presented the bench to him. In turn Nick played the Entertainer by Scott Joplin. Applause rang out after he finished playing.

"Do you play?" asked Fran of Draco, who was looking through a music book.

Draco looked up and stayed quiet for a moment. He answered, "Yes, as a matter a fact I do."

Nick smirked at Draco and made a gesture to invite him to the piano.

"I'd rather not," said Draco.

Nick's smirk grew deeper. "Why not? Because you can't?"

Draco stared at the cousin, but didn't reply.

"No, Nick. In fact he is the most magnificent pianist I've ever heard," said Jacqueline in Draco's defense. All night, her relatives have been trying to devour Draco, but they haven't been able too yet. This might be the last straw.

"You don't have to defend him, Amy," said Nick.

"But I want to," said Jacqueline, standing up and Nick walked up to her, his eyes narrowed slightly.

In few seconds, an argument spread over the whole room. Then suddenly… silence. The sound of music interrupted the quarrel. Everyone looked over at Draco who was behind the piano. Deep chords echoed around the room. Each note played with passion and such sadness issued from them. Everyone was transfixed and when the song ended, Grandmother Fran was crying, and everyone else was just staring at Draco who stood up from the piano. Applause issued and Draco bowed his head in thanks.

"That was magnificent," said Fran, wiping some tears away.

"I am happy you enjoyed it," said Draco.

"The Moonlight Sonata, impressive," said Nick. "How about something happy? You do the honors, Draco."

Draco eyed Nick and stood up and began walking over to the piano.

"No need. We have to go," said Aunt Lisa.

The relatives looked at the clock to see it was ten at night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pleasure to meet you, Draco," said Fran, shaking his hand.

Jacqueline hugged all her relatives and said bye to them. Draco, who stood right behind her also said bye to her relatives.

When all left in their cars, Jacqueline closed the door and leaned on it, sighing. She felt Draco hug her from behind. She smiled. In matter of seconds Jacqui turned around and pushed Draco against the door and kissed him passionately. Draco kissed her back, his hands settling on her waist, slightly pushing her to him. Jacqueline ran her hands up his chest over the light blue shirt he wore and that matched his eyes. She suddenly pulled away and stared at him, her eyes shining brightly and full of desire. She brushed her knuckles down against his cheek and smiled softly, still staring into his eyes that were the only part of him that showed emotion.

"Your eyes are icy, but that's what I love about them. They seem to melt as I stare into them," she said softly.

Draco smiled and asked, "Is that good?"

Jacqueline kissed him softly and whispered a 'yes' against his lips. After another kiss, Jacqueline stepped away from him and laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Jacqueline took his hand into hers and led him out to the garden, explaining on the way. "You, the Slytherin Prince, surrounded by Muggles and actually being nice to them. Something I'd thought I'd never see."

Draco smirked and then frowned as he saw a worry spread over her. He kissed her hand. Before he could ask her a question, she answered it.

"Sorry about my relatives. I didn't think…"

"Don't be," he whispered and wrapped his arm around her. The two of them walked like that, listening to the sounds of nature and enjoying each other's company.

**A/N: This chapter has been dedicated to Cousin Nick… who has absolutely nothing to do with this story. And even though you don't know him… I'm still saying that I'm dedicating this chapter to him, because Nick Koerre** **named after Cousin Nick… That didn't make any sense at all, but my mind _is_ shutting down. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. **


	53. Harry Potter

**A/N: I'm kinda updating late, but I haven't had other time. **

**krillball6- I repeat… Voldemort is dead in _this_ fic. **

**Mandrake Queen- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was July 23 and Jacqueline was reading the Daily Prophet at breakfast.

_**The Greatest Wedding Ever to be Seen**_

"_Harry Potter and Rosalin Stratton exchanged vows on July 22. The wedding ceremony had over a hundred people attending including Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge. The dinner had over 800 people. The wedding took place in the country side, so it could accommodate all attendants." _The article then described the bride's dress; going into great detail on every little thing. _"The Maid of Honor, Jessica Hanwell, was dressed in a light blue, peasant styled dress. A morning Glory adorned the hair, charmed to be preserved. The best man was Ronald Weasley." _It gave a little more description on the ceremony and how James and Lilly Potter were present. _"A Mirroir de Morts was set by the Arch outside. Such an object would usually be considered a sign of bad luck, but in this case it brought even more happiness over the couple. Rosalin and Harry were overjoyed that Lilly and James Potter were present at their son's wedding." _The article continued on about the dinner and Jacqueline set down the paper after finishing the few paragraphs. She was deep in thought. Her mind went back to the dream she had. She was to get married, that was a fact without a doubt. She was confused.

Jacqui shook her head as though that would make her thoughts disappear. She finished reading the Prophet and went back to work on the last details of the plan for the twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" exclaimed everyone at the Burrow as Harry Apparated in with Rosalin.

Harry smiled as he received many ugs. The scene included all of the Weasleys, minus Charlie, Bill, and Percey. The two elder brothers did come by though to wish Harry a 'Happy Birthday'. Hermione was present as were Mr. and Mrs. Stratton.

"I'm surprised the Prophet or the people didn't make a big deal out of this," said Ron.

"I think that's the first decent thing you've said since Harry got here," said Hermione.

Ron's ears turned pink, but not so that the color reached his face.

"Tell me about it," mumbled Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Well I for one am glad," said Harry. "Having most of the family together is just wonderful."

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Eh, you always were like a brother to us, Harry," said Fred.

Harry stared at the twins who stared back.

"What?" asked Fred finally.

"You spoke in sentence… not in fragment," said Harry.

Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Yeah, Fred and I were talking about that the other day," said George, "and we came to a decision…"

"… to stop..." continued Fred.

"…speaking…"

"… in fragments. Yeah, right," then in unison.

The table bust in laughter.

"And since you were such a good brother over the years," said George.

"We would like you to try…" continued Fred.

"…this."

Harry looked at them apprehensively.

"Just try it," said George.

"Fred, George," said Mrs. Weasley, "None of your products at the dinner table."

The twins didn't reply and George put the candy into his pocket giving Harry a look that said, 'Don't worry, you'll eat it later.' Harry eyed the pocket and then went back to eating.

"So, has Dumbledore found a replacement for DADA?" asked Ron.

Hermione shook her head and replied, "He said that she hasn't answered yet, but he didn't mention a name."

"Well, who ever it is, I doubt they'll break the curse," said Harry.

"Well, I'll tell you who it is when I find out," said Hermione.

"I forgot," said Ginny, "that you are going to be one of my Professors next year."

Hermione was going to be the Transfiguration teacher. McGonagall had decided to retire a little after school went out and the job was immediately offered to Hermione.

"Professor Granger," Ron thought aloud.

Hermione scowled as Harry and the twins tried to conceal a snicker. "Well, for your information, Ronald, I asked to be called Professor Hermione."

"That sounds better," said Ron, laughing lightly.

The reset of the evening was spent happily and jokingly. The twins got Harry to eat the candy, witch turned out to be no more that a chocolate covered macadamia nut; it completely surprised Harry who was expecting some horrible side effect.


	54. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Good Morning! I never thought I'd be waking up three hours earlier than I usually do. Now, here's the next chapter.**

**batbones- I'm reading your story right now. I don't promise to read the whole thing in one day though.**

**Mandrake Queen- Yeah, the twins are working on speaking in sentences. **

**ErikandChristine- Yeah, I had to study. I had two tests and lots of homework. Our exams are going to be in March. _Lucky us._**

**superspunky7- I'm sending you my rewrite of Ch. 55 today. I'm almost finished with it.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day it was August 1. Jacqueline woke up and thought to herself. It was her birthday and this one would probably be no different. She had nothing special planned so she got out of bed with the usual routine. After a light breakfast she decided to go to Diagon Alley. She wanted to do this for a long time and finally she could. In a quarter of an hour, she came out of a store carrying a case with holes. Jacqueline came home and let out a black cat. The cat circled her legs, purring loudly.

"You've been enjoying yourself, I see," said a voice from the left, causing Jacqueline to jump.

"Oh my god! Draco! Don't ever do that!" exclaimed Jacqueline putting a hand to her heart and breathing heavily from surprise. "How do you enter this house?"

Draco smirked, "Who knows?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Jacqueline, picking up Foncé, the cat.

"Don't say you don't know," said Draco walking up to Jacqueline and kissing her. "Happy birthday."

Jacqueline smiled.

"I haven't heard that phrase in so many years," she said. "Thank you."

"Now, you and I are going out for lunch, but before that, what do you propose we d…"

Draco was cut off as an owl flew in and dropped a bouquet of flowers in front of Jacqueline. The couple stared at the flowers and Draco in turn picked them.

"The Ministry of Magic sends their best wishes to Amaryllis Riddle on her birthday," he read.

Jacqueline let go of her cat which went to investigate its new home. Before Jacqui could do anything with the flowers, four more owls flew in. All four carrying bouquets. Jacqui laughed, "You got to be kidding me." The flowers were dropped and Draco read them out loud.

"This one is from Hermione Granger, this one from Mr. and Mrs. Stratton, third one's from Mathew Glacar, and last one from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, boy," said Jacqueline as more owls came in dropping flowers, boxes of chocolates, and birthday cards. The next few hours were spent in sorting through all the mail.

"Next birthday, I'm moving far away so no one can find me," said Jacqueline as she lay on the floor staring at the ceiling without blinking. Draco sat down next to her and stared at her until she turned to look at him.

"We should go to lunch," he said.

Jacqui smiled, "You won't me to get up? Pfft. You know that will never happen."

**A/N: Aww, Jacqueline is being lazy like me. **

Draco stared at Jacqui who stared back, trying to guess what he was going to do. Neither said anything for a few minutes. Then, Draco moved so that he was sitting behind Jacqueline. Without a word he brought her in a sitting position so she was leaning against him. Jacqueline had no clue what he was doing and cautiously awaited the next step. But Draco didn't do anything. The two just sat like that for some time until they heard the clock strike 1:00p.m. The two hadn't moved and neither was giving up easily.

"You know?" Jacqui finally uttered.

"Hmm?"

She twisted in his arms to look at him. "We are both equally stubborn."

Draco's eyebrow went up, "What are you implying?"

Jacqueline wasn't given a chance to respond when someone knocked on the door. Jacqueline didn't make the slightest intension of getting it. The knock was repeated.

"Are you going to get that?" asked Draco.

"Nope."

Draco groaned and got up, making Jacqueline return to her lying position. Draco opened the door to see a blonde girl standing there. For a moment he didn't recognize her until she spoke. "Draco, itz so wondardul to zee you." Her gaze then fell onto Jacqueline. "Whatz ishe doin'?" Draco turned around to look back at Jacqueline who smiled mischievously and waved. The blonde girl entered, her hips swaying slightly.

" 'Appy birthday, sweet," said the blonde and laid down next to Jacqueline. Draco watched the two, trying how one knew the other.

Jacqueline pressed the girls hand in acknowledgement and said, "Fleur, je ne vous ai pas vu dans les âges. Ce qui vous apporte ici?"

"**Fleur, I haven't seen you in ages. What brings you here?" **

"Bien, deux raisons. Un c'est votre anniversaire et... " began Fleur.

"**Well, two reasons. One it is your birthday and …" **

"Oui?"

"**Yes?"**

"Je me marie."

"**I'm getting married."**

"À qui?"

"**To whom?" **

"Victor Krum," was Fleur's answer.

Jacqueline sat up and stared at her friend from Beuxbotons. Her voice failed and Fleur looked at Jacqui with a small touch of guilt. Draco had listened to the short conversation and along with Jacqueline learned that Fleur was marrying Krum. He couldn't understand Jacqueline's reaction. Jacqui meanwhile forgot everything other than Fleur and her news. It was a shocking realization.

"Est-il ici ? Je veux dire que je ne peux pas lui faire face."

"**Is he here? I mean I can't face him." **

"Il n'est pas ici et vous ne devez pas le voir à moins que vous ne vouliez pas à. J'ai appris que ce serait un moment maladroit. Par moi dois vous demander d'être ma bonne d'honneur."

"**He's not here and you don't have to see him unless you don't want to. I understand that it would be an awkward moment. By I have to ask you to be my Maid of Honor."**

"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous. Et rendre juste des choses plus confortables, je le rencontrerai avant le mariage."

"**I'll do anything for you. And just to make things more comfortable, I'll meet him before the wedding." **

"Merci."

"**Thank you." **

"Pourrait quelqu'un satisfaire me disent ce qui continue?" asked Draco.

"**Could someone please tell me what's going on?"**

"Il ne sait pas?" questioned Fleur.

"**He doesn't know?"**

Jacqueline shook her head. "Il est comme ceci, Draco. Pendant ma limite chez Durmstang, le vainqueur et moi sortaient ; toute la manière jusqu'à ma sixième année. Je me suis cassé vers le haut avec lui quand Vous-Connaître-qui m'a rappelé lui."

"**It's like this, Draco. During my term at Durmstang, Victor and I were going out; all the way up to my sixth year. I broke up with him when You-Know-Who took me back to him."**

After a short awkward silence, Draco said, "Dites son nom. Vous ne devriez pas le craindre,"

"**Say his name. You should not fear him." **

"Je devine que tout est arrangé. Je vous attraperai plus tard. Et joyeux anniversaire encore, bonbon," said Fleur.

"**I guess everything is settled. I'll catch you later. And Happy Birthday again, sweetie." **

The two got up off of the floor, hugged, and Fleur left the manor. When the door closed Draco wrapped his arms around Jacqueline who in turn hugged him. They kissed, happy to be together. Then, they finally went to lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I see another camera, I'll scream," said Jacqueline.

"That's the price of fame," said Draco.

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't die," laughed Jacqueline and put her arm through his as they walked out of a restaurant.

"Jacqueline!" they heard behind them.

The two turned around to see Harry there. Draco's face darkened and Jacqueline remained the same. She even smiled.

"Potter," acknowledged Draco, but didn't smirk.

"Malfoy," replied Harry. "Jacqueline, Happy Birthday."

"Same to you," she replied smiling.

Harry nodded.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful wedding," she said.

"It's all thanks to you. The crowd was a bit much, though," he replied.

"It was no problem. Each parent deserves to be at their son's wedding," she said.

"Well, err, you enjoy yourselves. Happy Birthday again," said Harry, first addressing both of them, and then finally Jacqui.

The two groups went in separate directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The evening came all too quickly. After lunch, the two decided to return to the manor, because the reporters were like moths to a light. They were now walking about the garden. Jacqueline suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Draco. In seconds, she kissed him. It was a soft loving kiss and after it she pulled away, looking him in the eye.

"Draco," she whispered, not tearing her eyes away from his, "I love you."

Draco's expression softened and in a rare moment, Jacqueline saw his feelings written out on his face. He kissed her gently and whispered back, "I love you too."


	55. In the Setting Sun

**A/N: I'm in a very good mood today! Ok, this fabulous chapter is dedicated to my wonderful editor superspunky7. **

**ErikandChristine- I don't know French… I thought I said that before? Talk to me in July. I'll know French by then. Don't ask, my grandma is on this learn Spanish by April and French by July. So, in a few months I'll become quad-lingual. Is that even a word? **

**superspunky7- I'm working on Ch. 4 right now and I'll give it to you maybe towards the end of the week. I need to make sure I get all my facts right. **

**batbones- No prob. **

**Don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the last day before Jacqueline had to go to Hogwarts. She and Draco were on a date in Paris. It was about six o'clock in the evening. The two placed an invisibility charm, because the museum, Versailles, was closing. They were walking down an alley along some fountains that were turning off.

"I don't know how often I'll be able to see you," said Jacqueline.

"You don't have to come see me. I can come visit you," said Draco.

Jacqueline smiled. "I wonder what the students will think about having me for their teacher. Ginny will be surprised."

"I forgot you have to teach the Weaselette."

"Draco!"

The other smirked and didn't answer.

"Yeah, I guess school is over," sighed Jacqueline. "We are out by ourselves. Living in the world."

"I think we were by ourselves long before," said Draco.

Jacqueline smirked.

The sun began to set and Draco stopped walking. He turned to face her. Jacqui saw an expression she never saw before uncertainty.

_What could it mean, _thought Jacqueline. She studied his face, trying to figure out what it could mean. _Could there be something possibly wrong? Why is he looking at me like that? His eyes are softer than I've known them to be._

"Jacqueline, we have known each other ever since we were little kids. As brother and sister we were separated only to be reunited as something more. I have always loved you and my thoughts have been full of the image of the six year old girl up until last year. It tore me apart when you were gone and I never want to lose you again. Jacqueline Mireille, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Jacqueline stood in one place; petrified. What she jus heard was going through her head… over and over.

_I'm imagining this. He just asked me to marry him. Of course I want to marry him, but what about the dream? It can't come true. _Jacqueline couldn't believe it.

Draco stared at her, waiting for a response. A minute passed, which seemed like a century to him. _Why isn't she answering? It couldn't have been too soon. She did say she loved me._

"Draco," gasped Jacqui, her eyes bright from gathering tears. A tear trickled down her cheek and she smiled. Draco couldn't understand if it was from happiness or regret. "I love you more than anything in the world. Of course I will marry you."

Before Draco could comprehend she said yes, he was kissed by Jacqueline. The kiss was full of passion and when it was over, Draco pulled a small velvet box out. He opened it and Jacqui gasped.

It was a ring. The golden band was shaped into a flower on the top. In the center of the petals sat a white pearl. At its base, the pearl was surrounded by small gems; rubies, diamonds, and sapphires. Draco slipped the ring onto Jacqueline's fourth finger. She stared at it, captured by its beauty.

"It's beautiful," whispered Jacqueline, touching the piece of jewelry. As she looked at it she thought, _I don't care what happens. Let the events take their natural course. All I know is that I love him._

Draco took both of her hands into his and kissed them, causing Jacqueline to bring on another passionate hiss onto him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning, Jacqueline woke up earlier than usual. She dressed into black flowing robes. She decided to wear her hair up from now on and therefore tied her hair into a loose pony tail. She slipped on the pear ring and smiled.

Somewhere in the distance, Jacqueline heard the clock chime half-past eight in the morning. She was a quarter of an hour late. Skipping breakfast, Jacqueline Apparated from the manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry I'm late. What have I missed?" said Jacqueline, entering the Great Hall with a slow steady step.

Everyone in the room stared at her. All were surprised to see this face appear.

"May I present the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore, standing up and slightly bowing. Jacqueline gave a curt nod.

Jacqui's eyes then locked with Hermione's. "Hermione," she said lightly. "You are…?"

"The Transfiguration Professor," said Hermione coldly.

"Professor McGonagall decided to retire," said Dumbledore and motioned for Jacqui to sit down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Hermione received a letter from Ron and Harry (they answered in one letter).

"_Hermione,_

_We are sorry to hear that you'll be working next to Jacqueline. But maybe you'll be able to find common ground._

_Ron and Harry_

_P.S. Ginny has gone crazy. She is beside herself. She's not too happy with thee news either."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Jacqui,_

_That is most unfortunate that you have to work next to her. Remember to hold your head higher than usual. Don't ever forget that you are Amaryllis Riddle._

_Draco"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was September 1 and the first years had been just sorted. After dinner, Dumbledore stood up from the Staff Table to speak.

"Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts. Before I go on to this year's rules, I would like to introduce two new Professors. Professor Hermione will be teaching Transfiguration and also will be the Head of Gryffindor."

Applause and cheers rang out from the three tables (Slytherin wasn't content having Hermione as a Professor).

"And Professor Mireille will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Maybe you'll be able to break the one year curse, Professor."

Applause and cheers now came from all sides. The Slytherin Table stood up simultaneously, bowed, and sat back down. Jacqueline nodded towards them, and then towards everyone else. She did not, however, stand.

Dumbledore then continued with the year's school rules.


	56. The NEWT Class

**A/N: Good evening to you. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. Damn, batbones, you are the 200th reviewer. Again, congratulations! Did you plan that or something, cause you were the 100th reviewer too? **

**ErikandChristine- I need a word that means speaks four languages. I'm already bilingual (English is my second language). Anyway, I'll E-mail you the link for the translator that I use. Umm… this fic. doesn't even reach up to seventy (I already have all of it written). I'm not going to say how long it is, so you have to wait for me to update.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jacqueline entered the classroom precisely at the last chime of the clock. The room immediately fell silent. Jacqui surveyed the N.E.W.T. class and a smile passed over her eyes. She turned her back on them and walked to the desk by the staircase.

"I presume all of you had a good summer," she finally said. Her voice was a cold steady calm.

A murmur of yes's went out. Jacqueline her head to the side, listening. The room fell into silence again.

"I wonder where this is going," said Dean to Ginny in a voice barely reaching up to a whisper.

Ginny didn't answer and continued staring at the Professor.

"Mr. Thomas," said Jacqueline sharply, turning around.

Dean sat up straight and in a shaky voice said, "Ye… yes, Professor?"

"Maybe if you sat quietly and waited, I would say what we are doing? And maybe you wouldn't get held back if you paid attention in class!"

Dean swallowed nervously, not having time to feel embarrassed about the fact that his grades didn't reach the standards.

"The key in defense is patience. You can't go saying everything on your mind. That would give you opponent too much of an advantage. Ms. Weasley set a good example by ignoring Mr. Thomas. But, she kept in mind what he said. 5 points for Gryffindor. When facing an enemy, your mind should be closed off to them and you face expression neutral. In the next few months I will teach you Occlumency and wand-less magic… Mr. de Bovaire?"

The Slytherin boy put his hand down and asked, "What if you already know Occlumency?"

Jacqui's eyes narrowed and immediately regretted asking the question. Jacqui eased her expression and asked, "How many here, _think _they know Occlumency?"

A few people raised their hands.

"Now, Ms. Rosere, I am not pure evil," a girl put her hand down embarrassed. Jacqui proceeded to point at few students who had their hands up, "We will have homework tonight, it is not going to rain, I am not related to Professor Snape, and Mr. de Bovaire, no cow is able to fly. All of you who had your hand up will write me a 30 inch essay on powers of Occlumency and its cause and effect. The rest of you will read pages 600-650 in your textbooks on Occlumency and try to practice it. You may start now."

The last hour of the double class period was spent in silence, as the students worked on homework.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This year's DADA won't be fun and games," said Dean, when the Gryffindors left the classrooms.

"Tell me about it," said Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few months passed quickly. All the students got used to Jacqueline's way of teaching. Their fear was replaced by respect, but there were those few who liked to act out and see the teacher go to their limits. The students knew that Jacqueline had little compassion… **A/N: Like me… **and was strict in her ways, but they also knew they could ask for help any time.

By the middle of September, the whole school knew that Jacqueline was going to get married. Relationships between Professor Hermione and Professor Mireille were no better than they were in August.

Now, the students were on winter vacation and everyone was relaxing.


	57. Viktor Krum and an Owl

**A/N: I bid you Good Evening. **

**krillball6- I update when I can and when I want to. I'm not saying how long this fic. is going to be even though I know. I want people to enjoy it without knowing how soon or how far away the end is. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, turn to page 150," said Jacqueline to her N.E.W.T. class, first thing after winter vacation. She then began talking about the three Unforgivables. Jacqui was shortly interrupted by someone walking into the classroom. She immediately stopped speaking and stared at the new comer.

A murmur went through the room as students began to whisper, "It's Viktor Krum."

"Viktor," said Jacqueline after a short pause, "I'm in the middle of class, could you please wait?"

Viktor gazed at her for a moment longer and then replied, "No problem. I will wait." He then proceeded to walk to the office and take a seat there; just so he could view everything going on in the classroom.

Jacqueline stared at the doorway for a moment and then returned to the class. In two hours she let the class go and entered her office. Not breaking eye contact with him, Jacqui sat down behind her desk. After a moment of silence, Jacqueline said softly, "Viktor, why'd you come?"

Viktor stared at her and then said, "You've changed so much from your fifth year."

Jacqueline frowned a bit, but didn't say anything. A smirk came onto Krum's face as he said, "So I'm still in your favor? Good enough to see your emotions?"

Jacqueline smirked in return, "One of the few, I may say. You still haven't answered me."

"Amy…"

"Call me Jacqueline."

"Right, Jacqueline, I just came to ask you a question. Are we still friends?"

Jacqueline sat like rock. She smiled softly and said, "Of course we are."

"What are you?" asked Draco as he walked into the classroom and surveyed the two.

"Draco!" exclaimed Jacqueline standing up, and then smiling. "I didn't expect you today."

Draco didn't answer. Jacqueline smirked to herself and walked over to Draco to embrace him and also to bring down any wave of jealousy that could have risen. "Viktor and I were just talking about friendship."

Krum stood up and he and Draco exchanged silent greetings. "I guess I'll see you at the wedding," said Krum.

"Bye," said Jacqui and went over and hugged him. Draco stared at them for a moment, knowing that he missed some part of the story.

When Viktor had gone Jacqueline kissed Draco softly and then said, smirking, "A bit jealous, are we?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Jacqui and looked down at her, "Not anymore." Before he had a chance to kiss her, they heard a knock on the door. The two sighed and as Draco walked over to Jacqueline's desk, she walked to get the door.

"I'm sorry Professor, if I'm interrupting," said Ginny as Jacqueline opened the door.

"Not at all, Ms. Weasley," said Jacqueline.

Ginny paused for a moment, as she saw Draco "I had a question on Monday's assignment."

"Ah, yes. You did rather poorly on it. Not what I usually see from you."

"Well, if what I had come up with wasn't right, what is the correct answer?"

Jacqueline turned around and walked back into her office. "Come in Ms. Weasley. I am well aware that this isn't Potions, but this mixture is important any where you go."

Ginny listened cautiously as Jacqueline collected a few bottles off of the shelves. She turned around and motioned for Ginny, who was keeping her distance from the desk (and Draco) come towards the desk.

"After you're finished, come to the manor," said Draco and walked passed Ginny without further a word into the fireplace and flooed.

"If only he could specify which manor," mumbled Jacqueline. Ginny stared at her, trying to understand why anyone would need more than one mansion. "Now, the key is one dragon scale, which can be substituted by…"

"Fine grained sand or diamond," said Ginny.

"Right. That is the hardest ingredient to obtain. The other three are a liquid, one single strand from a feather, and a single drop of blood. Your mistake was that you limited the liquid down to water, said a whole feather, and you forgot to mention the blood all together. You lacked description on the mixing portion and also you effect was weak."

Ginny nodded and watched Jacqueline fist put a little bit of sand into goblet, then part of a feather. She took a knife and cut her finger, therefore producing a drop of blood. Ginny marveled at how Jacqui didn't wince and seemed not to mind the cut at all.

Jacqueline saw Ginny staring and said simply, "After a Sectumsempra, you're pretty much immune to everything else.Now, as I add the drop, a purple smoke will appear."

As the smoke appeared, Jacqueline quickly bottled it and said, "It is kind of nasty if you breathe it in. It will knock you out for several days."

Ginny nodded and said, "Thank you, Professor."

"Before you go, have a piece of chocolate. It should demolish any small part of smoke that may have escaped."

Ginny nodded and after taking the piece of chocolate left. Jacqueline flooed to Malfoy Manor and tried to find Draco. It wasn't hard, as he walked into the room as soon as she came through the fireplace.

"Next time," said Jacqueline, "specify which manor you mean."

Draco smirked at her, "Having a few problems finding me?"

**A/N: Just to piss batbones off… and anybody else who finds this annoying…. What do I keep saying? Deep breath in and let it out through your mouth. **

Jacqueline kissed him and copied his reply from earlier, "Not anymore." Draco kissed her, lifted her up and took her to the couch. He set her down and kissed her; softly at first and then with growing passion. Jacqueline's hands went around his neck and brought him closer to her. Draco transferred Jacqueline into a laying position from her sitting one. His lips leisurely traveled down her neck, to her shoulder. Draco recaptured her lips with his and his hands slowly went underneath the first layer of robes, Jacqueline was wearing. Meanwhile, one of Jacqueline's hands was hidden under Draco's hair. The other was playing with a button on his shirt. That hand slowly made its way down, unbuttoning along the way. Seconds later, Draco's shirt was off, but that was when an owl flew in from somewhere.

"Bug off," muttered Jacqueline as the owl kept flying around the two. After a few minutes, Jacqueline and Draco sighed and paid attention to the owl who was still screeching and flying in circles .

"What does it say?" asked Draco, noticing that after reading the letter, Jacqueline remained silent.

"I've been proven to be the most powerful sorcerer in the whole world," she said in a dead calm voice. "Dumbledore sent me this letter to warn me about all media."

Draco took the letter from her, disbelief in his eyes. "I… that is… amazing."

"I should probably get back to the school," whispered Jacqui, and Draco nodded.

Before flooing back, Jacqui said, "Ever thought you'd be marrying the world's greatest sorcerer?"

Draco kissed her and answered, "No."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The news was in the papers the next day.

_**Amaryllis Riddle (a.k.a. Jacqueline Mireille) World's Most Powerful Sorcerer**_

_We've all heard of Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Dumbledore, and You-Know-Who. Amaryllis Riddle has been proven by the Ministry of Magic to be the Most Powerful Sorcerer ever to be seen in history. _

And so on. Jacqueline smirked silently as she finished reading the article at breakfast. The school was buzzing about the news. Some students were excited, some were scared to face Jacqui, others indifferent, others honored by the presence. Life for Jacqueline just got more exciting.


	58. Spring

**A/N: Good Morning! How are all of you? Now, I want everyone to wish SJCforever a very Happy Birthday, for it is tomorrow. Other than that, I want to apologize for a short chappy. Ok, I want your thoughts on the following idea. What do you think about a sequel to this story? **

**krillball6- Hmm… well, there is more excitement coming your way. The wedding chapter is coming _really _soon, so you won't have to wait long.**

**Don't forget to review. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Fleur and Victor's wedding was in February. It wasn't a large even, just for family and close friends.

Jacqueline and Draco were busily planning their own wedding which was going to be in May. Their time together was limited as Jacqueline had to work more at the school. In March, she started to prepare the students for their exams, therefore having more papers to grade.

The only time the two could to see each other was when Jacqueline was going to Hogsmeade's. Sometimes those visits would be interrupted by the press who wanted to ask Amaryllis questions. Week by week passed and soon the students were on Spring Break.

Being caught up with all her work, Jacqueline went to Malfoy Manor; quietly entering, she headed for Draco's office. It was empty. Suddenly, music reached her ears and she smiled.

As Jacqueline entered the music room, she saw Draco at the piano, his back to her. She softly walked up to him. As he was about to strike the final chord, he felt someone's arms go around his neck, causing him to slightly jump and then relax. As he finally hit the closing chord, Jacqueline kissed his cheek and sat down next to him.

"I haven't seen you in ages," she said.

"Only two weeks," Draco answered, turning to face her.

"I know, but still," Jacqui whispered against his lips, and then kissed them.

A few moments passed like that; the two facing each other, foreheads touching. Their eyes remained linked and a million thoughts passed through it. After a few moments their lips met in a passionate kiss. But then, an owl flew through the window, interrupting them once more.

Jacqueline laughed softly and took a large envelope from the bird. It was for Jacqueline, and contained several samples for her wedding dress.

"What is it?" asked Draco.

"Something you can't see," said Jacqueline and got up, making Draco follow her.

"And why not?" he smirked, putting his around her waist, holding her back.

"Because I said so," she said, twisting to face him. "You can't see my wedding dress until the wedding."

Draco kissed her smiling lips and let her go, heading back to the piano.

Jacqueline went to the living room and sat down on the couch. She took out small pieces of fabric and laid them out before her. She looked at each one, not able to decide witch one to chose. Each piece seemed to overcome the previous. Each fabric was in beads, silver embroidery, and one piece even had diamonds. Jacqueline ran her hands over them and then started to check how different mixes would look with each other. She finally drew a design and labeled witch fabric was going to go where. She placed the forms back into the envelope and sent them by owl, saying that she'll be in the shop in five minutes. Jacqueline went to the music room and informed Draco that she was going out and then, flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Ms. Riddle," said the shop owner as soon as Jacqueline came into view, "Your design is absolutely gorgeous. I have never seen a dress as beautiful as this one." He then led her to a large table that had the dress laid out on top.

Jacqueline smiled as she softly touched the skirt as though it should fall apart. The shop owner levitated it as Jacqueline headed for the changing room. In five minutes she came out wearing it.

"How much is it?" she asked suddenly.

"100," said the shop owner.

Jacqueline turned to face him, at the same time being thankful that magic existed so the dress didn't have to be heavy.

The shop owner then continued the sentence, "thousand."

Jacqueline nodded and turned back to look at herself in the mirror. She sighed and went to change out of the dress. In the end she paid the sum and minimized the dress so she wouldn't have to burden herself with the large thing.

She came home and placed the dress in her sitting room. She went to the balcony and sat down on an old rusty chair. Foncé leaped onto her lap and began to purr loudly. Jacqueline sat and stared at the garden; mostly at the path of white roses, which was still untaken care of.


	59. The Wedding That Surpased All

**A/N: Good Evening. Happy Birthday to SJCforever! **

**ErikandChristine- Oh, what you're imagining is probably nothing compared to what I have planned. Now, the end is on the door step, so yeah.**

**Mandrake Queen- I'm sorry to say that the end is very, very close.**

**krillball6- The dress is expensive because of the diamonds. The wedding is this chappy and about the night…**

**Tell me your ideas on the sequel. I want your opinions. Don't forget to review. **

**Oh… batbones… if you're not going to review, fine. I can always hunt you down at school or wait until you update at the end which is very close… just saying.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Quel est mauvais?" asked Fleur, watching Jacqueline pace the room.

"**What is wrong?"**

No answer.

"Amy?"

Jacqueline stopped moving and stared at her friend, eyes full of worry. "J'ai eu un rêve. Je me tenais devant ce miroir regardant me dans ma robe de mariage," she said finally.

"**I had a dream. I was standing in front of that mirror looking at myself in my wedding dress."**

"Ce qui si mauvais à ce sujet?" asked Fleur

**"What so bad about that?"**

"La scène change alors et je me tiens à côté de l'homme que je suis sur le point pour se marier. Le ministre demande s'il y a des objections et... "

**"The scene then changes and I am standing next to the man I am about to marry. The Minister asks if there are any objections and..."**

"Quelqu'un objecte?" finished Fleur for her.

**"Someone objects?"**

"Oui. C'était Ronald Weasley. Rappelez-vous le?"

**"Yes. It was Ronald Weasley. Remember him?"**

"Il a sauvé ma soeur dans le tournoi."

**"He saved my sister in the tournament."**

"Exact, et lui était celui objectant. Il a dit que je ne mérite pas d'être ai aimé et que j'ai blessé trop de gens comprenant l'homme j'aie dû se marier."

**"Right, and he was the one objecting. He said that I don't deserve to be loved and that I have hurt too many people including the man I was to marry." **

Jacqueline sits down and a tear escapes her eye and Fleur immediately rushes to her side.

"Ne pleurent pas, le bonbon. Rien n'aiment qui se produira aujourd'hui," said Fleur.

**"Don't cry, sweety. Nothing like that will happen today."**

Jacqueline didn't answer and yet another tear rolled down her cheek, smearing a small part of the eyeliner.

"Avancez, vous ruinerez votre marque vers le haut."

**"Come on, you'll ruin your make up."**

"What's wrong?" asked Narcissa, walking into the room.

Jacqueline shook her head, and didn't answer, and yet another tear silently made its way down her cheek. Narcissa stared at the girl and then left the room. She quickly walked to the kitchens and found Draco there, drinking something. Without a word she got a glass and filled it with water. Draco watched his mother and then saw that she didn't drink any of it as she began to leave the room.

"Who's that for?" he asked.

"Jacqueline," replied the woman, and then continued her way out.

_Something's wrong, I can tell. _He followed his mother and before she entered the room Jacqueline was in, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Narcissa turned around and said, "Nothing, she just needs something to refresh her."

Draco was about to ask another question, but his mother slipped into the room before he could say anything.

"Here, this'll help," said Narcissa and gave Jacqueline the glass.

Jacqui was now calm, her make up redone. She drank obediently and then sighed and stood up and smiled. "C'était un rêve, rien plus." **"It was a dream, nothing more."**

Narcissa frowned, but didn't remark.

"Do you need any help with your dress?" she asked.

Jacqueline nodded.

It was much simpler to put the dress on when she had help. The underskirts were easy to put on, but then you had to place the dress on top of them. In some time, Jacqueline was dressed and then took up a seat behind a vanity table and had Fleur start to work on her hair. In several minutes, Jacqueline's hair was styled into many curls so that they wouldn't get in her face. Fleur placed a veil onto her head as a final piece. Jacqueline stood up and walked over to the floor length mirror. That was the scene from her dream. It presented itself in real life. Jacqueline didn't remark upon it though.

In some time, the ceremony began. When the time came, Jacqueline walked out to a very large room, ten times larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. But, every row was filled and there were even several people standing at the back. Everyone looked at her transfixed at the sight before them. Jacqueline's dress had a low neckline and had a rim of heavily embroidered silver with several small diamonds here and there. The sleeves were baggy and had two layers with a small lacy fringe at the end. In the middle of the bodice there was a different design of fabric that was in the shape of an overturned triangle. A sash was fastened around the waist. It was in the shape of a large flower. It was also in silver embroidery and small diamonds. The skirt was large and in the front there was a large triangular space where the fabric differed. A small train followed in the back. The over-all fabric was white velvet placed over silk so it wouldn't appear baggy. Many small diamonds were placed on top of the velvet. The insets in the bodice and the skirt were white silk and the borderline between the two fabrics was trimmed by silver lace.

Her hair was down and in curls. On top of her head was a diamond crown from which was suspended a veil of the softest fabric which was gently lying on top of Jacqueline's hair. In her hands was a bouquet of irises, lilacs, and small red rose buds.

Upon entering, Jacqueline's eyes immediately caught sight of Hagrid and Madame Maxim standing in the back among the press . She passed people she didn't even know, but then she passed a row that contained the Grangers. She recognized the Strattons in a far off corner, then the Weasleys and discomfort crept through her, but Jacqueline continued walking, a smile playing on her lips, a rare thing for the people to see. She then passed the Potters. Viktor Krum was sitting in a row behind the Zabinis who were sitting next to the Parkinsons. Next she saw all of Hogwart's teaching staff; Dumbledore looking through his half-moon spectacles, McGonagall with a rare soft gaze, Madame Hooch nodding agreeably, Snape had a thin smile spread over his lips; making a few people wonder, and a few others. Finally Jacqueline stood next to Draco.

After a few moments, the Minister asked, "Are their any objections to this union?"

_He said it differently, _thought Jacqui, but that didn't calm the tremor inside.

There was complete silence in the room and the Minister continued. In several minutes the Minister said, "You may kiss the bride." As Draco kissed Jacqueline, applause rang out through the room like thunder. The two turned to face the crowd with smiles on their faces.

Our old friends from Hogwarts (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, etc.) stared at the two in full shock. The smiles that were on Draco and Jacqueline's faces made them even more shocked as they have never seen Jacqueline smiling like this, let alone Draco smile even once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lunch was held outside, but even there it seemed very crowded. Estimation was done and it was held to be true that there were at least two thousand people were present from all over the world. Jacqueline was approached by wizards from France, Spain, Portugal, Romania, Ukraine, Germany, Italy, Greece, Russia, China, Egypt, Australia, Indonesia, New Zealand, Canada, and Peru. She was currently talking to a witch from America when Fred and George came up to her.

"Congratulations!" they said simultaneously and then hugged her. Jacqueline smiled (she seemed to be doing a lot of that that day), and said, "Thank you for coming."

"We would've talked to you sooner," said Fred.

"But we couldn't find you," finished George.

"Yes, I have talked to almost the whole world," she said, laughing slightly. Her eyes then narrowed, "Excuse me, gentlemen, but a group of wizards from India are coming this way." She quickly approached the group and in a few minutes was talking to Fleur.

Towards the end of the wedding, there were less and less people. Jacqueline had briefly talked to the trio who only said a few words of congratulations. The event finished towards late afternoon and Draco and Jacqueline Apparated to Malfoy Manor. Their life was now officially bright.

One last thing though, that had to happen was. . .

**A/N: Hope you liked that. I have one last thing to say. The next chapter might take a while because I'm still finalizing the first couple chapters of the sequel. I plan on posting the story along with Ch. 60 which will be the Epilogue. **

**Don't forget to review. **


	60. Epilogue

**A/N: And sadly this story has come to an end. But I would like to announce that there will be a sequel called The Pendant Glows Again. I'm posting it right after this chappy, so read on. A great Thanks to my editor, superspunky7 who stayed on top of all the chapters I gave her and SJCforever who also edited some of my chappys whenever I saw her. Without them, I probably wouldn't have been able to do this. **

**Mandrake Queen- Harry did save Fleur's sister, but Ron did too in a way. When Fleur said that Ron saved her sister I was just generally categorizing. **

**Don't forget to review and I'll be waiting for you to join me in the sequel.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the first February after the marriage. Jacqueline, Draco, Narcissa, and some anxious journalists were at St. Mungo's.

Draco left Jacqueline to the care of the nurses and went to the Waiting Room. At seeing her son, Narcissa stood up, waiting for the news. Draco smiled, making Narcissa smile too. He then said, "It's a boy." Narcissa pressed his hand in acknowledgement of happiness.

"Have you picked a name?" asked Narcissa.

draco nodded and started leading the way back to Jacqueline and the baby boy, walking past pressing journalists. "We decided on Desmond."

When they entered the room, they saw Jacqueline resting back on a pile of pillows, holding the baby. As she heard the door open, she looked up. Her eyes showed tiredness as did her smile.

"He has your eyes," she said, looking back down at the baby boy.

She gave Desmond to Draco who stared at the small thing. His eyes were crystal blue and his hair black.

And thus was the beginning of a new generation and a new family.


End file.
